Gratitude's Deed
by lov3321
Summary: Beware of the beast that walks among men, with blonde hair and wicked fangs. A monster! Praise the witch with the kindest heart, uncapable of falling over faulty men, of falling for a monster... or sacrificing herself for him... (Kacchako fantasy Au)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sun was bright enough to burn through your skin, the wind gentle as silk, the birds chirping a colorful melody... Yet, the clouds were of a darker gray than usual, the trees still, the rest of the town in silence.

Until the limping steps and harsh breaths of a young woman reached the ears of the witch who resided in the prettiest cabin in all of the prairie.

It was the middle of the day, and while the other women of the town went to wash their clothes in the river near by, the young pregnant witch remained in her cabin, waiting for the day of arrival of her unborn child. But all couldn't be peaceful, specially in the fate of the skilled witch.

"Help please!" the desperate woman cried, grasping fabric in her arms. "My child, my baby!"

The young witch ran as fast as her heavy bump could let her and opened the door. It was a horrid scene that stood in front of her.

A woman, nearly the witch's age, stood with a small bundle in her arms, her blonde hair and face made a sweaty mess, her white garments with patches of red on her breast and hems. The witch though of the worst things possible, specially at the heavy stage in her pregnancy.

"Oh my! W-what happened to you?!" the witch pulled the blonde woman in her home.

The woman placed the bundle of fabric on a seatt near the entrance of the cabin, letting the linen drop around and revealing a baby with blood trickling down it's mouth. The witch could only gasp and tremble.

"That thing! That monster! It wanted to kill me, it wanted to unleash its wrath on me!" the woman grasped the hem of her bloodied garment. "That's god's judgement on my sin... of sleeping with that man!"

The babies cries filled the room, feeling his mother's hatred.

The witch grasped the woman by her shoulders. "Please, calm down madam! Whatever might have been the situation, there must be a definite misunderstanding!"

The woman stared at the witch as if a demon had adorned her features and was threatening to eat her. "A misunderstanding... oh why, yes it was."

The witch's grasp loosened. "Good.. now let's tend to your wounds...and your child's"

"My child's..?" the blonde turned on her heels and looked at a piece of sharp metal that rested on top of a table. "You mean the demon that was inside me for nine months only to be born and almost bite the milk of my breast with it's horrid fangs!"

Suddenly, like a haze, the woman grasped the metal and ran back to the seat on which her child rested, raising it above his small body. The witch could only scream.

Before the tip of the knife could finish making a mark on the newborn's chest a strong hand grasped the woman's and pushed it away from the child.

"Darling!" the witch stared horridly at the scene in front of her, watching as her husband pushed the woman away from the baby.

"Go!" The man stared at the woman. "Take your vengeance and horrid guilt and leave this cabin immediately!"

The woman, which held the knife no more, stared at the couple and then at the witch's bump. "You have made a big mistake! You don't know the monster you have unleashed into the world..."

The blonde woman grabbed her child as quickly as she could and ran to the door, staring at the couple once again before leaving.

"The sin which you have committed will be paid back in the future... the destiny that this monster has will collide with your child's, then you will remember me and the mistake you have made..."

Then day turned to a bright colored sunset, leaving the couple entwined in an embrace. The witch stared at the open door and then at her husband.

"Do not pay attention to a lunatic's words, she will burn in hell for her words" The young man stared at his young wife's terrified face.

The witch hugged her bump. "The baby... we let her take the poor child..."

"It is not our problem now, it is their fate... and you know it well. She is not a witch as yourself, she is just a simple woman, and her words cant curse our child."

The young wife pulled away from the embrace of her husband and walked towards the open door that let the sunset in. "May the child which she has brought to this world live with the happiness it deserves. May it be the most loving of beings to walk among the surface in which we walk upon... And if it's fate meets with my child's, may it be with a wonderful purpose... The purpose of beautiful life..."


	2. Chapter 1: The day of gratitude

_**18 years later **_

_ Day of gratitude_

Brown hair with hints of grey, a bit of wrinkles here and there, and the blissfull hands of heaven as she made the brew. Those were the results of years of being a witch, learning like a witch, casting spells like a witch and more over... raising a witch.

The pot floated a top of a high flame as the main witch of the town made preparations for the annual night of gratitude held for the last eighteen years. The night where everything was thanked for with the kindest gesture of lanterns, dance and music. The night to secure the fate of the children of day and night.

The child she couldn't save from the wrath of it's mother.

"Uraraka!" she called towards the back of the cabin while whisking the contents in her pot. Not a single soul appeared through the hall.

"sigh.. Uraraka!" the middle aged woman called a second time.

"I'm coming, mother!"

As the woman was about to make another call for her daughter, the young witch appeared by her side with a gasp. The mother could only stare at her daughter with a small smirk. "Transporting from your bedroom to the living room with a gasp of breath, I seem to guess that you were practicing spells in your bedroom when you are supposed to help your dear mother for preparations."

Uraraka stared at her mother with a sort of annoyance, she got tired of the constant help and almost no lessons of spells. The young witch kneeled beside her mother and placed her palms together in front of her face. "Forgive me mother, for I shall not do it again..."

"You are forgiven..." The woman stared at her daughter, seeing the urge in her face as the girl's eyes diverted away from her. "Do you wish to say anything else?"

The young witch opened her mouth but sat up right before doing so. "With all due respect... I must ask when are you going to give me more lessons in magic? As the daughter of the grand witch of this town I must learn all there is to this magic and how I can use it for good! And-"

"Darling, you must be patient... You have learned enough to survive on this very land and yet... you wish to learn more than you are due?"

Uraraka stared dumbfoundedly at her mother and stood from her place. "I must be patient? I have been patient for seventeen years! I want- No- I need to learn more in order to maintain your lineage and ruling over this town's magic!"

The older witch kept stirring at her pot. "You are still young... You will have your time of learning as soon as your powers are ripe for harvesting. There is still a longer road to walk..."

The young girl stomped her way across the living room and to the kitchen. "UGH!"

"Ochako… Do not remark your anger in front of your piers, they deserve respect over all", the woman waited for another groan from the teenager and gladly heard non. "Now, if you are willing to do me a favor? I would like to ask for some fresh fruit from the market, it is needed for the fire festivities!"

The wooden cabin was filled with silence. Another sigh was emitted from the elder woman.

Uraraka ventured to the cabinets of the kitchen, trying to make one of them float, until she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"Ochako Uraraka you must listen to your mother."

The girl turned around to find her father around the corner. "But father-"

"Now. Stop the whining and go get your mother's things, lessons in magic are for those who are responsible and you know that clearly."

The girl sigh deeply, letting her anger out in a heavy puff, and walked towards the door of the house with her pink dress. "I will then do what I am commanded to do... Ill be right back!"

Her parents awaited for her to close the door behind her before looking at each other and sighing deeply.

* * *

Uraraka walked towards the town, making her way through the arch of trees and the hug of nature.

It was a beautiful day and yet she had to go out and about with anger on her heels. It was common for arguments to surge between her and her parents now and then but she was tired of waiting for improvement. She was tired of staying on such a low level of magic considering her status. She wanted to be as strong as Iida, as cool as Denki or as impressive as Deku, but none of those things could be accomplished if her mother was reluctant to teach her more magic apart from the books.

The town made it way to her view and also an unlikely pair of heroes who wandered a few steps into the woods and then suddenly jumped back. They looked like fools but Uraraka found her friends too funny.

"Deku! Iida!" The brunette smiled at both of the boys that were once fooling with the woods, catching their attention.

"U-Uraraka!" Deku jumped on the spot, watching as the witch approached them, a blush on his face.

"Miss. Ochako!" Iida nodded formally towards the witch unsure of her tired appearance. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to get ready for the ceremony?"

Uraraka raised the basket in her hands and showed it to both of the boys. "Well I am running errands for my mother, so that counts." Her eyes wondered on the spot they stepped on. 'Now, what were you doing exactly?"

Deku nervously placed a hand over his head, staring at the ground in front of him. "Well we were.. uh.. wondering of the forest and it's creatures! he he he..."

"Creatures?"

"Well, of the beast of course! The towns people are saying that a beast with horrid fangs and blonde hair is wondering the grounds of the forest, so we were curious to find it."

The young witch stared at Iida as if he had grown a third eye. "A beast? I have heard of pretty frogs, nice hawks and young witches but never a beast. It is impossible for such a thing to exist!"

The pair of friends stared dumbfoundedly at the girl, surprised by her words.

"You don't believe in other dangerous creatures, Ochako?" Deku remained still in his place.

"Well I believe that there are bad creatures but I don't believe there is a beast in our grounds of the forest! My mother has protected the woods for decades!"

Iida shifted in his place and crossed his arms over his chest. "How are you so certain? Have you wondered into the woods?"

The young witch was caught off guard but composed herself quickly with her head up high. "I have not, but if the situation call for it I will venture the woods now!"

Suddenly the girl made her way towards the entrance of the woods stepping on the first stone in the road. But before she could continue a large hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Not so fast."

Uraraka didn't comprehend the matter on her shoulder but turned around to find a famous face. "Hero All Might!"

"Miss. Ochako if I didn't know any better it seems that you were wondering off to the woods."

The boys behind the hero's back stared at each other with certain fright. They were afrid of getting scorned by their teacher.

"Well I was... Just to see if the rumored _Beast_ walks these grounds."

All might grabbed the short girl by her waist and lifted her out of the woods. "Well I can tell you that there is a beast... and the cursed tree of a thousand hands."

Uraraka stared curiously at the hero, while the boys trembled in their shoes thinking of the horrid creatures.

"A beast? A tree of a thousand hands? But how-?"The hero's smile never faded or even trembled. "Just don't venture into the woods young one. You must not face such creatures."

The young witch nodded disappointedly.

"Good, now go do what you must do and we will see you at the ceremony of gratitude." The hero turned towards the boys and slightly scowled, "You two should return as well, your parents are looking for you."

Both boys quickly bided farewell to the witch and made their ways fearfully back toward their homes. Uraraka made her way to the market, wondering back to watch the trees move with the wind .

As if it were calling her name.

* * *

"3, 2, 1! Let the lanterns free!"

The night sky was adorned in bright specks of light surrounded by a cylinder of rice paper and wood. It was like a path to heaven and the moon which was lit brightly against the surface of the earth. The townspeople were dressed in white watching the spectacle unfold above their heads.

"Mother, Father look! The lanterns are reaching the moon!" Uraraka smiled at the scene unfolding above her, taking a mental picture.

"Why yes it is. We are thanking the heavens for our blessings in life" her mother made way to place a hand over her daughter's hand, her father followed after.

"And since when are we celebrating this? I lost count." The young witch asked.

"We have celebrated the ceremony of gratitude for eighteen years." Her father answered, smiling at his curious daughter.

For some reason that couldn't feed Uraraka's curiosity. "But why do we-?"

All Might made his way towards the family before the daughter could ask another question. "Oh the Grand Witch and her family! What a wonderful ceremony you have organized!"

"Why thank you All Might!"

And before her parents could notice, the young girl slipped from their grasp and towards the small crowd in an effort to find her friends. It had been the only chance she found to try spending time with friends, yet she couldn't see a hint of green hair or dark blue in the crowd, considering the white wardrobe.

But something distant called her with a sweet melody, a pressure in her chest. As if knowing something was on its way.

Her eyes wandered into the distance and to the dark woods. She knew the melody that called her, the melody of curiosity and she wouldn't deny it this time.

She couldn't hold herself back.

Watching for anyone following her track she held her breath for a second and closed her eyes, remembering the spell she had cast that morning. In a simple gasp she was right at the entrance of the forest, remembering All Might's words.

But she wanted to follow her own words.

Slowly she made her way through the dark forest, remaining on guard for any negative magic or hungry enemy. She wasn't going to be eaten alive by a mear creature.

The trees engulfed her in pure darkness, the only light being that of the moon. Uraraka grew a bit tired but jumped back up when she heard a small crackling of sticks behind her.

She ran.

She ran and ran and ran until the air ran out of her lungs. Her hands rest a top of her knees trying to recuperate herself. Then her eyes looked around and that's when she realized she was in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh no... no no no!" The young witch looked back trying to find her track but saw that nothing was there for her to follow.

Suddenly a figure was present in the shadows. A human figure.

"Hello?" Uraraka stared, frightened.

"Are you lost?" A deep male voice sneered.

For some reason, she felt relieved.

"Why yes I am.. I need to find my way back to the town..."

The young witch walked towards the figure getting surprised by red fabric and white fur adorning a broad back, a head full of spiky blonde hair on top.

"I'm sorry sir.. are you from around here?"

The man turned around to reveal a young attractive face attached to a strong and impressive body. Uraraka could even say he was the most handsome man she had ever seen...

"Umm... do you know of a rumored beast roaming these woods?" She kept on going, trying to ease her nerves.

The attractive man diverted his red gaze towards the girls body. "Do you know who I am?"

"No but let me introduce myself first..." she curtsied, lifting the sides of her white dress. "I am Ochako Uraraka, daughter of the Grand Witch of the town... and you are."

The handsome man smirked, showing wide fangs from his mouth. "Bakugou... the beast you are looking for."

Uraraka remained still for a moment, remembering the words of Iida: "_The towns people are saying that a beast with horrid fangs and blonde hair is wondering the grounds of the forest."_

She stared once again at the aspects of the man that caught the most attention.

Then, suddenly ran for her life again.


	3. Chapter 2: A deadly meeting

_She ran, suddenly, for her life..._

She had sworn that she saw his hands turn burning red, his fangs sharper than before, his hair frizzy to the brim.. She had sworn the smirk on his face was of hunger and the red cape on his back a dead carcass.

She had sworn this handsome man was of a gentle kind but not the beast that lingered in the stolen, frightened whispers of the towns people.

_No... No... No... Why did I follow this curiosity? Why didn't I pay attention to my piers? Why... Why?!_

She ran through the woods, losing herself even deeper into them. Sticks grabbed on to her white dress, pulling her into a trap, but she didn't let herself get caught. This time no burning lung would stop her from running.

Behind her, the beast hurried his step to catch her but found that, impressively, the girl ran like if she was floating from the ground. Or maybe it was the trick of moonlight?

Uraraka's legs started to give out and, with the beast behind her, she had no other option than to hide. So, with a harsh gasp she floated up to the tallest tree. The spikes of this tree poked at the very skin that was free in patches of torn fabric that was now her dress. But no scratch could stop the adrenaline rushing through her body or the speed of her beating heart. It was filled with fear.

Up and near the moon, the young witch watched below her for any trace of red cape or blonde hair, but not a single piece of the man was to be seen near by.

The girl could only wish for protection, until the heaviness in her chest and hands called upon her bravery. "Mother... why didn't I remember?"

She had floated towards the tree before and she had taught herself a few spells of control, let that be the weapon that she bared upon a humane beast.

Meanwhile, Bakugou lingered in the woods, watching for any sign of the young maiden that approached him with the audacity of doubt. As if pretending to not know of him. He was the beast that remained enemy of man, enemy of nature and all of those he wanted to be greater than him. Not small and indefensible girl would stand against his menace... or his anger.

His eyes remained wide, searching for even a piece of the girl. To his luck, a piece of white fabric hanged from the tip of a strong branch.

The beast smirked, "Found you, you little scoundrel..."

From a top of a tree a large piece of rock made it's way towards the beast, but with luck he dodge it.

Uraraka gasped at the faulty throw, but she couldn't give up just yet. She had to find a way to convince this... _man_ of letting her go.

The beast ran, faster than Uraraka could imagine, towards the tree that she hid. "You little-!"

"Why if your appearance is human you act like the beast people make you to be?!" The girl screamed, trying to catch his attention.

Successfully, Bakugou stopped mid way and stared at the girl with confusion. "Huh? WHat did you say to me you little skank?!"

Uraraka sigh, trying to control her nerves. "I said: Why do you act like a beast if you have the appearance of a human?!"

The beast stared up at the young girl and, suddenly, doubted his actions. His arms rested beside his body slowly staring up at the girl with slight disbelief. At the same time, a burning sensation touched his chest. "H-How dare you speak to me, the fearful beast Bakugou, like a common man?!"

The young girl gripped the thickest branch beside her and prepared to attack in any case. Her words came out like bitter sarcasm. "Because you have the appearance of such, _oh mighty Bakugou_!"

The beast growled at the girl. At that, Uraraka saw the biggest mistake in her sentence. "Oh no.."

"How dare you mock me?!"

From the man's hands emerged a ball of fire throwing it towards the girl but missing the spot by an inch, rattling the tree. The force made Uraraka fall off the large tree and down to the ground, grasping the branch in an attempt to keep herself up. Another fireball came her way, and before it could hit, she made herself float away from the tree. Bakugou's eyes remained looking shocked at the girl.

"H-how-?" The man couldn't figure out how the girl could float, forgetting the words she had spoken earlier.

"I'm a witch! Now if you could just listen to me!" Uraraka floated towards the man, letting go of the branch she once held in defense.

But to her dismay another fireball was thrown her way. The young witch placed her forearms in front of her, protecting herself from the fire but forgetting about the strong impact. The force threw the balance off her feet and into another tree further than usual.

Her back hit the base of the tree first, rattling her train of thought and almost knocking her unconscious. "Ugh..."

Uraraka grasped the base of the tree behind her, finding herself being pulled in. "What-?"

As her gaze went up towards the moon, a hand-like branch swirled above her head grabbing her mouth and closing it shut. The witch shook her body trying to unleash herself from the tree's devilish grasp, another creature she had been warned about. Still, the tree grabbed her even tighter, ignoring the kicks and silent screams of the girl.

From the distance, Bakugou watched as the scene unfolded. "The little girl deserved it for mocking me..." But he wasn't so certain.

The beast turned around when a heavy pain in his chest threatened to worsen. His hand met the small scar on that same area.

_This can't be happening... I can't die right now. This can't be my fate..._

Bakugou's face turned pale. He was hearing the voice of the girl, even though she was trapped in the grasp of the tree. It was bizarre to say the least, specially the sudden tightness in his chest... was it guilt?

Without a thought the beast turned around, watching as the girl struggled less and less, loosening her grasp on the branches and turning pale as her garments. A weak hand extended towards him, a plea. The guilt worsened.

_Please... Help... me..._

Their gazes met. Red eyes met brown, but the shine in the girl's gaze was turning dull with each word. She was dying.

Bakugou's guilt was inexplicable, just as the actions he committed next. His feet ran fast towards the tree, blasting fire towards the branches that came towards the body as well as those who were already around it. The tree flinched, yet it refused to let the girl go.

"You foolish tree! Let the innocent girl go!" the beast kept attacking the tree, watching proudly as the branches loosened their grasp.

One last branch was all it took for the tree to push away the girl's weak body, like a ragdoll.

The beast approached the body, poking the girl with his nail and seeing no response. "Tsk... I can't believe I'm going to do this."

With the most gentle gesture he had ever done in his life, he lifted the girl and threw her over his shoulder, making sure not to harm her.

_"You are called a beast... Yet you do such a kind favor to a foolish child..."_ The tree spoke.

"Shut it Tomura… You shall not speak of what you saw, if so i'll unleash my wrath on you..."

With that, Bakugou made his way back to his cave, unaware of the fact that another pair of red eyes watched from the distance.


	4. Chapter 3: From monster to man

The chirp of birds in the distance, the blue sky tainted with white clouds and branches that shadowed the corner's of the vision.

_Branches... trees... death! _

"AH!"

Uraraka awoke from the horrific nightmare, gasping for the air that had left her lungs. The marathon in her mind seemed as a dream covered in fog and with reminiscence of sharp fangs and red eyes.

But it was all a dream was it not?

She would awake to the smell of her mother cooking and the sound of her father hammering the wood that was meant for construction, yet she had found that non of those things surrounded her being. It was the light of the sun that made her realize that the place she lay on was not of a home but of rock.

The witch sat up straight as quickly as her gasp, her gaze wondering to her surroundings and landing on the bright red cape that rested over her body. She pushed away the piece of fabric, as if the carcass she had seen before had come alive.

Suddenly, everything came into view: The rock walls, the markings of red on them, the fur on the ground as a carpet or bed, the many sticks gathered in the middle for a camp fire, the piles of fruit inside a man made basket and... a beautiful golden necklace that lay atop another pile of rocks. Uraraka couldn't find the words of doubt that should have come out of her mouth, but the curiosity that always flooded her being suddenly made her approach the golden necklace.

It was a small thing, like the size of a penny, with an apple in the middle. Her fingertips graced the collar seeing how well preserved the fine metal was.

It was impressive to say the least.

"What are you doing?"

Uraraka watched as a strong hand grabbed hers and pulled it away from the medal. She knew... she just knew... It was_ him_.

"Beast!" The girl screamed, unleashing herself from the tight grasp and backing away quickly. The sunlight made the man's figure dark so she could only see his outline. She still kept some type of composure.

"I've heard that name many times, scoundrel..." Bakugou approached the nervous girl. "Is this the gratitude I get for saving you?"

Uraraka stared with confusion at the man. "Saving me?"

Bakugou threw a large bag of something on the side. "Yes you little... thing. I saved you from getting killed by the tree..."

The witch stared at the ground, still trying to grasp on to reality. "The tree... The tree of a thousand hands?"

The beast opened the bag in front of him, revealing a few skinned fish for breakfast. "Yes. Why do you know of the tree?"

"All Mig- I mean the townspeople spoke of it in whispers... It was rumored that menacing creatures were in the woods, haunting those who ever saw them," She went on, forgetting of the person who stood in front of her. "Of the tree of a thousand hands and the beast with the sharpest fangs and blonde spiky hair-"

Bakugou raised his eyebrow. "Of me? They spoke of me?"

Uraraka's pink cheeks brightened with humiliation. "Without the prudence of a vulgar I will say that yes... they spoke of you and in no good way..."

"I imagined. Those fools only gossip and care of themselves over any other!"

The witch stood, angry. "That's not true! Those people are kind and loving! How can a foreign figure who lives in the woods, hiding behind a tittle, know of their true intentions with no interaction whatsoever?"

The beast spilled the contents from the bag in an angry fit. "What do you know little miss witch?! Have you been hunted down by the same creatures you once thought of your own kind?!"

Uraraka was taken a back by his words, turning away from the man and marching towards the outside of the cave. The beast followed her with his gaze. "And where do you think you are going?"

The witch growled. "To my home and away from a creature like you!"

Bakugou watched as the girl made her way out, resenting her for not even a drop of gratitude. After that, he promised himself to never do the same favor again.

Uraraka wondered outside the cave, looking around and finding many trees but no road. No path to return where she came from. She was definitely in the middle of no where.

She tried many times to float but could only find that she was too weak to even float a few inches above the ground. She wasn't the type to typically give up but this time it was the only choice, if she didn't want to be eaten alive by trees again.

The witch made her way back towards the entrance of the cave and looked at the beast cooking fish over the fire.

He seemed... lonely.

"I give up... I cannot find a path or a single piece of track to find my way back."

Bakugou scoffed and turned to look at the frustrated girl. "That means it was a good idea to have gotten all these fish from the river."

* * *

After a filling breakfast, Uraraka set out to search for a path back home, to find not even a single rock to point the way.

"How can I be so lost? I am a witch and witches cant get lost!" Uraraka scorned herself, dreading the poor decision she had made the night before

"That's the first time I've heard such a thing... It proves how much of a fool you really are." Bakugou smirked, watching the girl flinch and feeling satisfaction for causing it.

"How dare you? It is the most embarrassing of things for a witch to lose her line of balance, specially getting lost."

Bakugou fixed the cape on his back and followed the girl along the woods. "Well if you say so round-face."

Uraraka stopped in her tracks. "Scoundrel, little thing and now round-face?! You are the most insulting man I have ever met!"

"Well if that's so I'll never comply to saving your little rat's ass!" The man approached the young witch and looked down at her face. She was unusually smaller than the women he had once seen in his life.

"Rat's ass?! See? You are proving my point!"

Bakugou scoffed and looked at the darkening sky. "Whatever, let's return to the cave. Darkness can engulf you quickly around here."

Uraraka's eyes turned to concern. "But... I need to return home."

"You can sleep in my cave if you want, I can let you rest in the b-biggest corner if you want to..." the man turned away his gaze, feeling flustered.

"Bakugou was the name, If I recall?" the witch waited for his nod and proceeded. "You are rather kinder than before... is it comprehension?"

"S-shut it round-face! Don't get too cocky or else you will lose my generous offering!"

Uraraka laughed. "Fine, sir Bakugou of the forest, I shall follow your command!"

They both slightly laughed at her sarcasm and foolish joke, returning to the cave.

* * *

Like that, minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days, and the young witch couldn't find her way back home.

It was starting to seem like the fate she once believed was turning foggy, clouding her mind with a kind of negativity. Yet, this new companion made everything seem... balanced.

She had lost count of the days since the event of her almost imminent death. Meanwhile, she slept beside the campfire lit every night by Bakugou and lay opposite side in the cave. Comfort was already something crossed on her list, she had found that the cape which she was frightened of once made for a magnificent bed. It was thicker than the rest of the fabrics she had ever touched so it made for a type of comfy mattress.

On this day, Bakugou had set out the campfire like every other night and placed the skinned fish on top of the fire, letting them cook for dinner. At first, the young witch had found the stench unbearable but with time she had gotten used to it.

He had walked out to the woods while Uraraka watched over the food, making sure it didn't burn. Apart from common duties, similar to those she had done back home, she found that the aventure of a new place fed the curiosity she once bore.

Her eyes always wondered over that golden medallion she encountered on the first day of her stay. It was the shiniest thing she had ever seen and her fingers couldn't stop wondering over it. On top of all, she wondered why was such a thing in the grasp of the so called beast.

Before sunset, bakugou made his way back to the cave, greeting uraraka with a bunch of sticks placed in front of her.

"There, now the fire can be bigger for the cold night." The man snickered at the wondering girl, who fixed her dirty white dress and short messy, brown hair.

"At last! But before that, sit down, the fish has been cooked."

The beast did as told and sat beside the maiden, grabbing the fish and devouring it. Uraraka did the same taking her time to eat the fish.

The night unfolded outside of the cave and stars poked through the trees. It made the environment a little more light.

"I've never seen a sky like this." The with looked upon her companion, "It's as if the stars were smiling at you Bakugou!"

Bakugou gagged on his food, finding the girl's words as foolish. Only a big laugh could emerge from the depths of his soul.

The witch stared confused. "What?

The beast scoffed. "You say those words as if I was the resemblance of a mystic creature!"

His laugh echoed in the cave, somehow a pleasant melody from a menancing beast. Uraraka found it to be... relaxing to hear the man laugh. It made her heart suddenly skip a beat. She followed his laugh with her own.

The night seemed lighter and the cold, warmer. The campfire followed the same, dimming slightly. When the laughter died down, the witch encouraged herself to speak in between the silence.

"So... May I ask a private question?"

The beast looked at the girl with curiosity. "You may..."

"Why do you live here in such a place of loneliness?"

Bakugou looked down at his feet, taking off his boots and sighing. "Why do you wish to know, round-face?"

Uraraka smiled slightly. "Just curiosity."

"Ugh... fine I'll tell you." It's the least he could do.

The witch scooted closer to the beast, staring up at his handsome face and remarkable eyes. It was a surprising attraction for the witch, but overall the story was what attracted her the most.

"Well... let me start with the fact that my first years of life up until my twelve years I lived in an orphanage from a far town..." Bakugou swallowed the tightness in his throat, trying to hide it with his head up high. "The nuns and faerie in charge took care of me as if I was one of their own. I was loved by all... until..."

The witch stared surprisingly at the beast's watering eyes. "I-if the matter is of suffering you don't have any obligation to tell me..."

Bakugou gazed upon Uraraka's gaze and realized his own watering. As fast as he could he cleaned them away. "I k-know but... I want to tell you..."

At that, the witch scooted closer, trying to break the slight barrier between them.

"Well... as I was saying. Everything was ok until... I jokingly bit one of the other orphans and... Passed out, awaking to the sounds of screams and blood on my hands..."

Uraraka stared at Bakugou with shock. He looked like such a confused child at that moment that the witch only wanted to ease the memories of his pain. "And what happened after...?"

"I... I was kicked out of the orphanage by those I thought of as my piers... as the people who showed me a thing called "love". Yet... they didn't share the same thought..."

The witch's eyes watered as she thought of the beast in his youth, suffering out in the world.

"I'm sorry to hear such a thing..." she gazed upon a scar in the beast's exposed chest and a black marking, shaped like a dragon, in his left arm. "And what about those?"

Inmediately, Bakugou grazed the scar with his hand. "The marking was done by me after I found out I had fire power. While the scar... well I've had it since the day I was born, though I do not know where it came from and it has haunted the doubts off all those with prudence..."

"I see..."

Then as a thought invaded her mind, Uraraka's eyes lit up like a bulb. "May it be of discomfort if I can try to erase the scar with a spell? I learned it from the books of magical medicine in my mother's cabinet!"

The beast thought about it, unsure if to let the witch touch something that was part of him when she knew enough. But in his soul he knew he needed to get rid of it.

With a grunt Bakugou complied. "Fine! Go ahead..."

Slowly, Uraraka placed her hand at the center of his chest, feeling the strength and warmth of his muscles. It was slightly arousing to be this close to a man so attractive, specially when the maiden was a mere virgin to such contact. Sure, she had hugged the likes of Deku and Iida, but never as such as that moment.

The witch closed her eyes, letting her mind focus on remembering the words she once taught herself to do after a small scaring by the thorn of a rose in her finger. Even if her scar had been small, it was never wrong to try on something bigger.

And like that, her hand developed a blue aura around itself transforming in and out of its colorful state.

Bakugou watched as the blue reflected on the walls in the cave and highlighted the poor drawings made on it. No pain had hit his chest yet despite the strong aura around the witch's hand.

Again, slowly, the light around the scar dimmed until the environment was lit by the campfire. Uraraka lifted her hand off the beast's chest, revealing an almost clean line of scar tissue still in it's place.

With her eyes closed, the witch spoke. "It isn't much but I hope I erased the grand part of the scar."

Bakugou looked down at his chest, his eyes widening in shock as he looked for the scar that was barely a white spot. "You have... you have erased a part of my burden..."

He lifted his gaze as to watch the girl open hers. As she did, her brown eyes were lit in a golden rim surprising even the most scary man.

"Woah..."

Uraraka stared at him and smiled. "Is it my eyes? If so, it is part of dealing with medicinal spells. It looks wonderful does it not?"

Suddenly, Bakugou broke the invisible barrier that had been between them through all those days and grasped Uraraka's round cheeks in his palms. His intentions of filling his curiosity of the golden rims was mistaken for something of passion by the young maiden.

"B-Bakugou?!" She tried to back away from his grasp, as her eyes slowly returned to normal and her cheeks turned red.

"Stay still, round-face! I want to see!"

She gave up on loosening the grasp and let herself melt into the beast's eyes. They were as wonderful as hers. But such a vicious color for a such a gentle soul. It was the very definition of misunderstood.

Uraraka found that in the days she spent her time with him, were the days that she grew fonder of him. But the fondness wasn't as friendly as for All might , Iida or even Denki, it was of more and she didn't know how to define it... no, she was scared to. She had felt similar for Deku once in the first days of meeting, but nothing as strong as the moment she was in now.

"Bakugou..."

Somehow, they felt the desire deep inside their chest, and both knew it. Their eyes lowered slightly in recognition, as their faces started to get closer and closer.

But the crack of a stick tore the moment into pieces.

Both separated as quickly as possible, searching for the source. The pair tip toed out of the cave, only to find a small rodentrunning away from a broken branch.

"Damn thing ruining the moment!" Bakugou grunted, making Uraraka laugh by his side. He stared at the girl and appreciated her laugh. Hell, he appreciated every bit of that being.

After her laughter died down, the witch spoke. "Shall we go inside?"

"Wait here for just a moment, I've got something for you!"

Uraraka slightly smiled.

Before she knew it, Bakugou had returned with something wrapped around his hand. Something familiar to the witch. "Close your eyes.."

The witch gladly complied with his command. She felt the beast's heat as he approached her back, soon after a string of cold touched her neck, like metal on skin. She definitely knew what he had brought her. "Is it the medallion?"

"Yes, the one you have wondered about since the day you arrived..."

She grabbed the medallion and stared at the golden apple in the middle, admiring the beautiful rim of worn out words on the edge. "Where did you get such a beautiful thing?"

"Supposedly, it was my mother's," Bakugou watched as Uraraka tried to undo the necklace to return it, but he stopped it before she could finish. "Now don't mind the emotional matter, It is a... T-thank you for erasing the majority of my burden..."

"B-but... fine I accept your thanks. Still, you didn't have to gift me such a beautiful necklace..." Uraraka lowered her gaze. "Well in the same matters of gratitude, I believe I owe you a thank you and an a-apology... for being ungrateful of my salvation from that deadly tree."

Bakugou snickered. "Finally the little witch realizes her mistake!"

Uraraka followed his expression. "Don't mention it for it may be the last apology if you continue snickering!"

They both laughed at their foolish expressions.

The night turned darker and darker.

"Let's return, darkness is far too dangerous for a little witch like yourself!" Bakugou joked, and Uraraka smirked.

"Darkness is far too dull for a man like yourself!"

The man's ego inflated after being called as such. "Man... I like that name... Now come on, lets go back."

The witch smiled and followed behind him.

* * *

At dawn, Bakugou awoke to the sound of steps getting close to the cave. In a whim, his hands were engulfed in flames, ready to attack any adventurer who dared to enter his home. On the opposite side of the, now unlit, campfire slept Uraraka, not bothered by any of the sounds.

"Who goes there?" The beast questioned, watching for any trace of the enemy.

From behind a tree emerged a figure with hair red as flame and sharper than rock. The scales that traveled up his arms, the wings and the most obvious tail made Bakugou realize who it was. "Damm it Kirishima! I thought you were the enemy!"

"No, I am not! How can you forget _me_? Your loyal subject!"

Bakugou stopped the flames from his hands and looked at his friend with suspicion. "It is rare for you to come by at such an hour... What has brought you here?"

Kirishima grinned. "Well~ I found us a mission from one of my fellow dragons. He wants us to hunt down the-" His gaze wondered behind Bakugou, finding his new companion. "Wait, who is that?"

A sudden blush crept on Bakugou's cheeks, trying to make up an explanation but spilling out the truth. "S-she was an innocent witch girl I found in the woods! I... had to save her from Tomura…"

"It's a girl."

The beast stared at the dragon confused. "Yes it is."

Kirishima's face started to change to one of curiosity. "It's a girl...?"

"Yes she is Kirishima! Have you not seen a female in your life?!"

Then, the curious expression turned to one of shock. "It's _the_ girl!"

Bakugou stared at his friend confused, watching as he approached the sleeping body. "What do you mean by "_the_ girl"?

Kirishima ignored his friend and looked at the witch's face. "Same eyes, same cheeks, same hair? It is her!"

The beast grew impatient, grabbing his friend by his shoulder. "Dammit Kirishima! What do you mean?!"

"She is the missing witch that those townspeople are looking for!"

Bakugou let go of his friend. "What...? They are looking for her? To bring her back?"

"Yes! Why else would they?! They want the grand Witch's daughter back!" Kirishima looked at the beast, seeing as confusion and... sadness clouded his friend's gaze. "Bakugou?"

The beast sat besides the sleeping body of the beautiful girl, staring at her restful face and wondering.

"You will return her will you not?" Kirishima approached the pair. "Apart from helping her, it could help you regain the trust of the people. Maybe they will accept you back into their arms-!"

"No Kirishima!" The beast grunted. "I don't want any of that... I've found my acceptance..."

Kirishima stared back and forth between the beast and the witch, when realization kicked in. "Oh! Then, what will you do?"

"Let me have her by my side... even if it's for a few more moments, even if its for a few more breaths of night air..."

And sunrise peeked thru the trees, it's rays reflecting upon the cave's walls... and upon the tear drop that fell on the cheek of the sleeping witch.


	5. Chapter 4: Gratitude's Sacrifice

A night full of bright stars and a full moon covered by grey clouds. It was the perfect night for an unnerving romance... and the pool of envy and hatred...

At hours like these not even a spirit would touch the grounds of the forest. No demon dared to encounter the menace of the forest.

But somehow... someone did.

With a long cape on it's back, a figure wondered about the fog and piercing branches through the forest. It was in search of something, something dangerous to anyone else.

But this person had an intention and determination would make it come true.

Soon, the figure stopped in front of the largest tree with hand-like branches. Before the tree could grasp the likes of this foreign figure, it spoke.

"I would like to be granted a wish..."

Then, the cape was lifted from the head, revealing a spiky blonde hair and piercing red eyes on a curvy female figure.

The tree stopped it's approach. "_Are you certain of your wish, madame?_"

The woman closed her eyes, remembering her medallion being placed on the neck of her enemy's daughter. "Yes..."

"_What do you wish for?"_

"For the Grand witch to suffer the consequence of unleashing a beast into the world..."

"_And what may your exchange be?" _

The woman stared up at the tree, the moonlight reflecting in her red eyes. "Any bits of love I had left for my son..."

* * *

The mid day sunlight struck Uraraka's face like an unwanted alarm clock. Like every other day, she was used to waking up to the smell of cooked fish or any other catch, but this time nothing filled her nostrils.

She sat up in her place, stretching her arms up to the ceiling. "Hey Bakugou why haven't you made any- Bakugou?"

The witch looked around, finding herself talking to empty space.

"Bakugou?"

She told herself that he might have been outside the cave, but as she approached the outside she found that he wasn't there either. Something in her heart clenched, making her panic and cloud herself in doubt. Subsconsciously, her hand grabbed on to the medallion on her neck, her line of hope.

"Oh I hope you are well Bakugo-"

"Missed me?"

Looking above the cave, she met the gaze of the man she was searching for. His hair was a wet mess and his skin shiny from it. It was rather hot.

Uraraka turned away, trying to conceal her blush. "N-no! Besides, were you bathing at such an hour?"

"I was..." he jumped down from the top of the cave and landed right in front of Uraraka.

The witch's immediate action was to look down at the beast's crotch, seeing as only a piece of white cloth covered the bottom half of his body. As she realized what she was doing, she turned her gaze even further. "Bakugou! Do you not have the decency of covering yourself before approaching a lady?!"

Bakugou smirked. "What? Have you not seen a man half naked in your life?"

Uraraka looked back at the man and blushed. "I have! But... not like this!"

The beast laughed under his breath, watching the girl sit near the entrance of the cave, her back facing his way. "Fine, round-face, you can miss the show if you so desire!"

She heard as the resemblance of a towel fell to the ground behind her. The witch didn't make a sound, resisting the urge to turn around and watch. It wasn't ladylike to look at a changing man.

To keep her mind elsewhere, she focused on another question she had wanted the answer to since the first day. "Bakugou?"

"Yes?"

"What is the 'tree of a thousand hands' exactly?"

Bakugou's eyes stared at the ground below him, making remembrance of his own arrival. "It's... a deadly tree as you may already know..."

"Yes, I do know that believe me."

"But, it is also a wish granting tree..."

Uraraka turned around, suddenly forgetting about her half naked companion and turning back around. "A wish granting tree? So it is one of the last remaining-!"

"Promise me you will never get near it..."

The witch's eyes widened in shock at the beast's sudden request. "Why?"

"Just do not wish for anything under it's branches..."

Once again, she turned around to find the man fully dressed in his usual attire. She wasn't sure what to answer but went for the most reliable words. "Okay... I promise."

* * *

It was her turn to refresh herself by the river. It had been a few days since her last shower and it was already time to take another, as the clothes on her body kept getting dirtier each day.

As she reached the edge of the river, Uraraka let out the most relieving sigh. "Finally... some refreshment..."

Her hands traveled to the hem of her dress, ready to take off everything in her body... until a narrow feeling struck her chest. Something like... hope.

"What-?"

_Uraraka…?_

The witch looked at her surroundings looking for the source of the dwindling voice. The tone was familiar. "Who goes there?"

Once again the voice spoke. _Uraraka! It's me-!_

"Deku!" Uraraka searched with her gaze for the green haired man, but found nothing.

_I'm so happy you're alive Uraraka! We've all been searching through every corner in town, yet there is not even the smell of you!_ The voice sounded like it was about to cry. _W-where are you?!_

"I'm in the woods! Deep within them, but I didn't manage to find my way out!"

_Well, now you will! Wait and follow the flock of birds from east to west, they will lead you back to us! _

Uraraka stared up at the sky, watching for any hint of the birds. "I will- I will come back to you and everyone else, Deku!"

_Yes! We will be waiting for you!_

Forgetting all about the refreshing river, Uraraka rushed back to where she came from. She couldn't wait to tell Bakugou the exciting news, and even better, welcome him back to the town. It was the perfect plan!

A few feet remained between her and the cave, but she couldn't contain her excitement. "Bakugou! Bakugou!"

From the darkness of the cave the tall blonde man emerged, slightly panicking from the witch's tone. "What?! What's wrong?!"

Uraraka stopped right in front of him, trying to catch her breath. "Nothing is of any wrong, Bakugou! It is the opposite of bad!"

Bakugou approached the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to comprehend. "Then say it woman!"

"I can go back home!"

At her words, Bakugou let go of her shoulders and backed away, sad. "Go back home?"

"Yes!" Uraraka's expression turned to worry. "Are you not happy?"

"Y-yeah, you can finally return..." the beast slowly turned around, staring at the empty space of the cave.

Suddenly, warmth enveloped his hand. "Huh?"

"You should be, cause I'm taking you with me! I'm bringing you back to civilization!"

Bakugou stared at the girl in shock. Her words couldn't be honest in any way. "D-don't bring such hopes in me, round face! For if you do I'll-!"

Uraraka smirked, and placed her face close to his. Her words coming out without a single thought. "You will what? Dismiss me with a kiss?"

At that, both blushed crimson red: Bakugou in mere surprised and Uraraka in embarrassment.

"I mean- I Uh..." She stumbled on her words, unsure of what to say next. But before she could process anything else, a flock of birds crossed from the top of her view. "Oh! we must leave in this instant and follow the flock of birds! That is our only direction back!"

"Well then, climb on my back!"

And Uraraka did as told, climbing and holding on tight.

They followed the flock of birds for a long time, smiling as they did so. They would soon return to the place they once called home and they couldn't be more happy. Uraraka would return to her family and friends, while Bakugou would be accepted back into that life he always wanted.

It was all about redemption and returning, yet something felt missing.

Trees turned to less and less as they approached the town, and the clouds were smokier than usual. The smell of burning wood reached the noses of both the witch and the beast.

"Bakugou do you smell the same as I do?"

"Yes... I do..."

Their steps became slower and slower. They were afraid of the worst.

Uraraka hopped off Bakugou's back approaching the nearest tree a peeking through. It was the worst thing she had ever seen.

The screams became loud and clear as fire arose from a few houses down the line of the market. Wood and metal collapsed in pieces on the ground, bringing up large clouds of dirt. People ran from side to side with buckets of water. Uraraka saw even a few familiar faces reaching for their nearest injured and fallen.

The witch made her way out of the woods and into open ground, unable to wake up from her shock.

Bakugou followed behind, doing the same as Uraraka but waking up first. "We need to go...Uraraka, we need to go!"

Yet, Uraraka remained in her place seeing everything around her in slow motion. "My parents..."

The beast grabbed on to the witch's hand, trying to pull her away from the smoke. "Let's go!"

But the witch couldn't contain her worry. "No! I need to find my parents!"

With that, the witch ran through the smoke and the big crowds of injured and screaming people. Despite the loud noises, everything around her became muffled. She couldn't even hear the beast approaching her from behind.

As the beast tried to follow behind the girl, something on the side of his vision caught his attention. A shifting figure. _No..._

They grew closer and closer to Uraraka's home and the closer they got the more horrified the witch became. As the cabin came to view, a large rim of fire engulfed the house.

Uraraka could only run. "Mother! Father!"

Pieces of the roof fell in front of the pair as the fire became larger and larger.

"I have to go in there! My parents are in there!"

Before she could do so, Bakugou grabbed her by the arm and pull her back. "No! I won't let you go in there!"

She kicked and flailed her arms in an attempt to free herself from his grasp, but found that the man was stronger. "Let me go! My parents are in there Bakugou!"

"I'll go!"

Bakugou pushed the witch back, causing her to fall down on the ground. Then ran to the burning house.

"Bakugou!"

Inside, burnt wood and brick fell in pieces around him, blocking paths and halls. It was the worst thing Bakugou had ever seen. Yet, adrenaline pushed him to go through, not feeling the heat of the fire, or the cut caused by the sharp edge of metal.

He kept, pushing through every deadly scene until he heard the scream of a woman.

"Help! My husband! Help us!"

"I'm here! I'm coming!" The beast responded, trying to ignore the severe inhales of smoke he was taking in.

Once he toppled over fire and sharp pieces of wood, he reached the couple laying on the floor. Around the woman a sphere of green light.

"Oh my gracious! Thank you!" The woman with short brown hair, similar to Uraraka's, had tears streaming down her face as she protected her unconscious husband underneath her arm. "Please help my husband! He is fighting death!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you both out of here!"

Bakugou made his way through the barrier, grabbing the man and putting it over his shoulder, while pulling the woman under his cape. "Follow me!"

And safe and sound, the three made their way out of the house before it could completely collapse over their head.

Outside, Uraraka watched as her parent's came to view. "Mother! Father!"

Before bakugou could stop her, the weak mother ran to her daughter, hugging her as tightly as she could. "Oh my dearest Uraraka! I knew you would come back to us!"

The young witch couldn't stop the tears from going down her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Bakugou placed the man from his shoulder to the ground, gently. The man slowly regained consciousness, coughing up small bits of dust and smoke from his lungs. Uraraka shifted from her mother's embrace to sitting beside her father. "Father!"

"Uraraka… you are alright..." The man spoke weakly. "You must leave... You can't stay here, they'll get you too darling..."

"Mother, what is he talking about? What happened?"

The grand witch stared at the blonde man beside her, paying attention to the small mark on his chest, his blonde hair and the vibrant red eyes. It was _him._ "The child..."

Bakugou stared deep into the grand witch's eyes, afraid of her words. "What-?"

Uraraka couldn't wait and shook her mother spontaneously. "Mother! What happened?"

The grand witch returned her gaze to her daughter. "We were attacked! A creature with his brain exposed appeared right at our door... and... and..."

Suddenly, the mother fainted on her daughter's arms. "Mother... Mother!"

Something on the edge of his vision shifted once again, catching Bakugou's attention. As fast as he could, the beast looked over the remains of the house and saw the creature Uraraka's mother spoke about. "Nomu..."

Bakugou's hands lit up in sparks of fire, catching Uraraka's attention. "Bakugou?"

"Stay here, I found the culprit of this scene!"

And just as he was about to fire away his fire, a toungue-like slug wrapped around his arm, pulling him away and down to the ground. "Ugh!"

In front of them a large crowd of people gathered with angry and upset faces, their leader: a familiar face covered by messy green hair.

Uraraka turned her gaze at the young man, unsure of what was unfolding in front of her. "Deku?"

"Uraraka I'm so glad you're safe!" Something seemed off about the boy. "Don't worry we'll free you from this beast!"

The witch's confused expression turned to one of horror as the realization of misunderstanding kicked in. "Wait he isn't the-!"

"Now!"

And with Deku's command, the crowd gathered around Bakugou, kicking him and punching him with all the force in the world. In the crowd a few familiar faces came in memory of Uraraka: Denki, Asui, Mineta,...Iida. All of those people she thought of being the symbols of kindness and comprehension. All of those who she considered humane.

They all had turned to monsters.

Everything went in slow motion. The witch let her mother on the ground, running to the crowd as fast as she could. The beast's eyes met hers... they were the cry of help as blood trickled down his mouth.

"No! Bakugou!"

Before she could even reach the crowd, a strong arm pulled her back. It was adorned in bright colorful stripes and, by the way the giant shadow formed in front of her, she knew who it was exactly.

"Let me go All Might! He is not the man nor the creature you are looking for!" Uraraka fought the strength as much as she could. "He is an innocent man!"

All Might still held her in place, "He is not a man! I had warned you fo the creatures in the forest and look what they had done to our town! To your own home!"

Uraraka didn't care, she knew that the beast wasn't the cause of the destruction. "He wasn't the one! Just let him go!"

In front of her, Bakugou slowly closed his eyes. Life was vanishing from his grasp, and he was too weak to unleash his power. In his mind, he didn't blame the witch, it was him the fault of the disturbances in their mind. He was always the cause of everything...

The witch's eyes grew foggy with tears. She didn't know what else to say that could convince anyone of the beast's innocence... until.

"The tree..."

All might stared at the girl in confusion. But before he could hold her even tighter, the witch met Bakugou's weak gaze and vanished.

_I'm sorry Bakugou…_

Even in pain, Bakugou could hear the witch's voice, and fear trembled down his spine. "Uraraka no!"

* * *

The young witch appeared right in front of the most dreaded tree, letting her breath go and her body go limp like a bow. She could feel the negative energy emerging from the depths of the demonic tree. She could even sense the long branches slowly surrounding her.

She kept her bow low, like a prayer. Her heart ached with despair as she remembered the horrific expression in the beast's face.

"Tree of a thousand hands... Tree of life and death..."

The tree's branches stopped their destination towards the girl's body. _"Hmm? It appears we have met before... And you come for a request." _

Uraraka couldn't hold back her tears. "Yes! Please grant me this wish for I have no other source than you!"

"_Go on..._"

"Please save Bakugou! Please save the so called beast of the forest! He is paying for a crime that he has not commited!" Uraraka looked up at the tree. "Please grant him the happiness he deserves!"

The tree paused for a moment. "_What do you exchange for this wish?"_

The witch didn't ask nor think twice of the tree's question and answered from the bottom of her heart.

"All of my happiness and... My powers."

"_Then, your wish shall be **granted**_."


	6. Chapter 5: Mistaken memories

_It smelled like burnt wood, it shined bright like fire, it screamed his name... It cried for him._

"Gasp!"

He awoke with a sharp intake of breath, his lungs tightening in a fear he had never felt before. That dream... That dream seemed too real for him to grasp. That dream was all of the worst things he could imagine.

And his imagination was full of dread and pain.

"W-what was that?"

Bakugou's eye lids felt heavy in their serene state. It felt as if a rock had laid to sleep on them, yet the beast found the strength to fight back the heaviness. Still, he couldn't explain the source of any part of his dream. It was filled with a horrific scene of death and fear.

He just didn't know where any of it had come from.

Slowly, Bakugou lifted himself from the bed, feeling every inch of his muscles ache. It felt as if he hadn't made any type of force in a long time.

"Ugh... What happened?"

He felt his body jump with every move. His hands reached the soft linen underneath his body, it was very foreign. His gaze scanned his surroundings. Red eyes met cream colored walls, wooden furniture and a small window covered in flowers. It was all _too_ foreign.

"Where am I?"

The door to the room opened slowly. To Bakugou's line of view, a ghost stood in place of the space behind it, when in reality if he looked down just a bit he would find the small reminiscence of a boy with purple globes of hair.

"Huh?"

The boy carried a plate full of delicious food. "G-good morning!"

Bakugou's eyes traveled to the small shaking body, grunting. "And who are you?"

The boy was definitely scared of the giant beast. "I-I am Mineta! Nice to meet you!"

The beast stood from his bed, struggling to do so when a sharp pain hit his bare ribcage. In it's place a ruffle of bandages covered a bloody wound.

"Oh my! You must not move or you will injure yourself even more!"

"Where in hell am I?"

But Bakugou didn't listen, standing from the bed, ignoring the sharp pain, and making his way to the door. "Where in hell am I?"

"Sir you musn't-!"

"Out of my way you skank!"

The beast pushed Mineta to the side, making him stumble and fall with the tray. "Wait!"

Before he could stop him from going further, Bakugou was out the door. Facing the bright mid-day sun. The light bothered him so, that he had to keep an arm over his face, creating an easier shade.

He stumbled through the strange place, seeing bright colored houses and cabins with brightly dressed people. It was all strange and familiar at the same time.

The people around him, stared at the beast with surprise in their eyes. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They couldn't believe the man had awoken after such a long period of days.

But everything bright and colorful came to a halt as he locked eyes with the remains of a burned down cabin. The top of the house was sunk into the structure, while it's wooden beams were broken and some ceramic corners still intact. It was all too familiar to Bakugou.

_Brown eyes... Brown hair... Blue Auras around hands... Gol-What am I thinking?_

The man let his knees weaken and fall to the ground, unable to contain a type of emotion he couldn't identify.

From the distance, the small Mineta ran to get to the man until two pairs of hands stopped him from doing so.

Deku and Iida stood beside Mineta, reassuring the boy of everything. "Don't worry Mineta, we will take it from here."

"B-but... his food?"

Deku smiled down at the boy. "We will convince him of eating it. I'm sure he will definitely enjoy it!"

Mineta nodded and retrieved to his small house.

The pair remained in their places, watching as Bakugou's gaze ventured beyond the remains.

* * *

"Woah there! You seemed hungry!" Iida' eyes widened as he watched the hungry beast devour the food that had been placed in front of him moments before.

"Why wouldn't he be, Iida? His slumber has extended for a week and those powers won't refuel themselves!"

Bakugou almost spit out his food at Deku's mention of the time in his slumber. "A week?!"

The pair stared at each other in slight shock, but tried to hide it as much as they could. Deku tried to explain it all first. "Well after you saved us from the fire and-"

"Fire?!"

Iida sighed, fixing his glasses and looking straight at Bakugou from across the table. "Yes, you saved the town from an spontaneous fire that occurred a week ago. It was horrific, as you can definitely see by the burned down houses and buildings..."

"_I_ saved the town?" Bakugou stared dumbfoundedly at his surroundings, watching as a few people were in the middle of repairing a few structures. His stare returned to the blue haired man. "If you are fooling me with a play of words know that I will not contain my wrath on you!"

Deku shivered in his place. "w-w-we are not l-l-lying to you sir!"

Bakugou growled at the green haired boy, devouring his food even further.

From behind the pair, a larger man appeared, a wide grin still in it's place. "I see that our hero has awoken!"

The beast kept eating without a care in the world, slowly raising his gaze at the large man and slowly letting go of his food.

_Strong arms holding the weak... Vanishing in thin air..._

"All Might! We were just accompanying our fellow savior in his breakfast!" Iida watched as All Might made his way behind Bakugou. "What brings you to our grounds?"

"I heard that the boy had awakened from his slumber and I wanted to witness it with my own eyes!" His hand met the beast's shoulder. "How are you doing in this fine morning, Bakugou?"

Bakugou could only hear his thoughts and not the words of the mighty hero. He felt far away from the present yet close to it.

His eyes wondered about the tables next to theirs in the small café. In one of them sat a couple with the most vibrant smiles. Their table was adorned with a pretty purple linen and in the middle a floating flower... colored on gold.

_Golden rims in her eyes... _"Uraraka…"

Iida and Deku stared at Bakugou with confusion, so much that they spoke in unision. "Uraraka?"

But All Might wasn't pleased. The hand on the beast's shoulder tightened in his grasp. "Iida... Deku… Let us be for just a moment. I wish to give a pep talk to our new hero."

"Of course All might!" And with that both boys left them to their devices.

The grand hero sat where the other boys had sat before. Bakugou could see the permanent grin shift slightly to a scowl. "What do you want?"

"I just want to know of one thing... Where did you hear that name?"

"You mean Urara-?"

"Yes. I recommend for you to never say such a name..."

Bakugou shifted. "Why?"

All Might looked around him, as if making sure no one heard. "We do not speak of the witch of the forest... We have never seen her face and we don't want to see it... She is the worst creature of them all... Promise me that you wont say that name again?"

The beast looked away from his pier and gritted his teeth. "Fine... I promise..."

* * *

The sky shifted from blue to orange. Signifying the near end of another long day.

A large shadow traveled over the grounds of the largest forest in the area, searching with it's wondering eyes it's destination. It had traveled a long way from the town, an adventure in completing the unruly tasks commanded by another. Soon it landed on the nearest ground, it's layers of scales shifting to thin skin and red brick hair.

Kirishima stood tall in his landing. Watching through the woods like searching for his prey until landing on a very obvious cave.

"I'm back!" the dragon called upon the space, awaiting for an answer. "I have found the answers you have searched for!"

Something shifted in the darkness of the cave. "I see... Is _he_ alright?"

"Yes.. he has awoken from his sleep and is thriving very much so in the town. He is their new hero..."

The voice trembled slightly. "I'm so very happy for him. He will have the life h-he deserved!"

"Miss-"

"And what about my parents?"

Kirishima shifted uncomfortably in his place. "There is good news and bad news... Uraraka."

And from the cave a figure emerged. Her hair was longer by an inch and the clothes worn out.

The golden rims in her eyes shining bright.

"Tell me all..."


	7. Chapter 6: fateful meetings

The more days went by, the more Bakugou found himself confused in this situation. The only thing he could remember was living far inside the forest, attacking all who came near him, speaking with a friend from time to time and suddenly living in a town full of strange people. He knew it was his childhood home, and he remembered their hate towards him, yet he couldn't figure out how all about that "Saving the town" event happened.

Events following that day remained the same. Everyone thanked him constantly through his adventures in the town, a girl with a frog's name and frog like features attended his wounds every now and then, that shaky cook always made good food for him, those green and blue haired boys that let him borrow some clothes always made good company even if Bakugou didn't want to admit it, and the grand hero... He had seen him somewhere before but couldn't remember where...

Still, something was missing...

On that day, the beast wondered the grounds, watching the same routine of the villagers as every other day. He found that the villagers seemed like a happy big family and... he honestly felt excluded.

To distract his mind from the trivial things, Bakugou walked through the large remains of some of the burned down structures, wondering their reason. The closer he got, the more remnants of the events from the week before appeared. His gaze met the sad reality of lost history... and memories.

Before he could finish watching the other structures, his eyes immediately landed on a sunken cabin, the one he had sat in front of before on the day of his awakening. He still wondered why he had done such a thing in front of that cabin. It was as if he knew more to it than he should.

He gazed at the structure, watching every inch of exposed wood and brick. Maybe searching for a clue. Bakugou then decided to approach the structure, being careful of every exposed debris and entering like if he belonged in the place.

His eyes scanned the area, seeing pieces of furniture still slightly intact, a pale spot on the ground of what once was a bedroom, pieces of a broken frame and... a knife...

A shiny metal knife, obviously made by hand. Bakugou seemingly couldn't take his eyes off of the cutlery. Something was familiar about it... too familiar.

_Then, a pair of brown eyes met his beyond the barriers of his memory. The mouth of it's subject moved to the rhythm of it's word... "The child..." _

Bakugou awoke from the strange vision, jumping away from the metal and shaking his head to forget the images in his mind. His gaze shifted with his breath, getting caught on a burned picture on the ground. In it, the half burned image of two posing bodies and in it's center a girl with the biggest eyes.

His mind went back to the name he was warned not to mention again. _Uraraka…_

Once again, he awoke from the trance he had gotten to and grabbed the picture. He still didn't understand why that name was in his head and why it had gotten brought up by the mere picture of a simple girl... Or why his heart responded to the image...

* * *

Bakugou went on his way, trying to keep his mind as far as possible from his interaction with the cabin. It had shaken him so to the point of making his nerves reach a boiling point. The borrowed clothes on his body had been slightly torn in the places his nails dug in.

The beast took the path that was most further from the town, colliding with a dirt road aligned with a wooden fence

Beyond the fence was a beautiful valley. Since it was mid spring, beautiful flowers sprung in every possible way and form. It brought a certain peace to the beast's mind.

But Bakugou's fate couldn't be all that peaceful.

Suddenly, at high speed, a carriage ride by, crashing on the fence a few feet in front of him.

The beast stood in his place, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He watched as dust raised from the ground hiding the crash in a large cloud of dust.

His first instinct was to leave and escape without a track but something in him told him to stay.

Bakugou's gaze kept still on the side door of the tilted carriage, watching as the dust revealed a pair of hands reaching to grab the sides of the door and pull itself up. On top of the emerging head was a hair colored in a very particular way.

A weak voice emitted from the figure. "Help... me..."

And without another thought, Bakugou reaches the carriage, climbing on top and pulling the figure out. The figure could only cough out the clouds of dust around it.

The beast fixated his eyes on the figure that he carried to the ground and found that it was only a young man... with hair of ice and fire.

"Are you ok idiot?!"

But the boy couldn't focus on the questions he was being asked. "My mother... my mother is still in there..."

_Mother!_

Bakugou shook his head at the loud female voice he heard in his head, trying to maintain his focus on the young man. "I-I'll go get your mother!"

He then left the young boy on the ground, climbing back to the carriage and finding the mother the boy talked about. The woman remained unconscious on the side door that faced the ground, her hair like snow around her head.

Bakugou entered the carriage, pulling the woman out as he did her son.

Soon both were safe and sound away from the accident. Bakugou had remained by their side, aiding the young man and his mother in their consciously weak state.

"Thank you... sir. If it weren't for you my mother wouldn't have made it out alive..." the young man rested his hands atop of his silent mother's hands.

Bakugou looked away, his pride on high. "No problem, icyhot."

"Icyhot?" The young man stared coldly at the beast, ignoring his remark and proceeding with his question. "May I know your name? It is of very importance to me if I were to-"

"Cut the pleasantries! I don't need any of those silly words you high class people use." Bakugou smirked. "I'm Bakugou, the fearful beast of the forest!"

"Fearful beast? Yet no beast would have done what you have done now..." The young man extended his hand towards the beast. "I'm Shoto Todoroki and I have a request for you."

Bakugou stared at the young man with curiosity. "What may that be?"

"I want you to return with us to our home... just as a thank you for aiding us in our need."

Bakugou grinned. "Will there be food?"

"Yes."

Then, the beast's hand met the young man's. "Then sign me in!"

* * *

Day turned to night, signifying the end of another crucial day in their plan.

The dragon had done anything and everything in his grasp to please the witch's desires and questions. Bringing valuable information and creating a plan.

On this night, Uraraka awaited for the lights beyond the trees to diminish and slowly turn off. She didn't want anyone to witness her path.

When every light in the town became dark, Uraraka sneeked through the trees making contact with the street she had called her home a few weeks before. Her gaze wondered on the reconstruction of certain houses and places of her childhood, nostalgia hitting the center point in her chest. But she didn't have the time to lament her choices, because she knew it had been the right ones.

As she thought about the choices, she grasped the golden necklace around her hand. "Oh how I'm glad it was worth it my dear Bakugou..."

But the disappearance of her parents hadn't been worth it. It was the last thing she imagined of happening, yet she was sure that they were in good state.

Even though it was nice to remember all of the good memories, the plan was calling her to continue. So, returning the necklace in it's place behind the new dark purple cloak Kirishima had brought her, she set out to meet a dirt road, following it south to her destination.

She walked and walked and walked. Lifting up dirt and gravel from the ground in her path. Her heart raced with every thump of her boot.

In her seventeen years of life, she had never done such a thing as traveling far from home... but she couldn't call that town home anymore.

They had forgotten about her, they thought of her as a monster but that was the sacrifice she had to make for Bakugou to recuperate the life he had lost.

Even if it meant losing hers.

Behind her, the loud sound of heavy wheels made their way to her ears, unnerving the girl. She hid on the side of the road, waiting for the simple carriage pulled by a horse that rode behind her to pass by. To her dismay, or luck, the carriage suddenly made a halt a few feet in front of her.

Uraraka watched from her hiding spot as an elderly man came out of the front, checking a broken wheel and trying to fix it.

She even heard the cue to her plan.

"Damn thing! ugh! Now the Shoto's will kill me!"

At the mention of the family name Uraraka shivered but kept her mind steady on her next move.

She slowly sneeked her way to the back of the carriage, watching for signs that the elderly man would check out the back. But in Uraraka's luck, she had managed to hide behind a few baskets of fruit in the carriage before the old man did as such.

Once she felt the carriage move, she glanced up at a hole in the wooden ceiling of the back and saw a bit of moonlight peeking through. "Oh dear moon, may my fate be decided by your mercy... please grant me just this for they are not at fault of what I have done..."

The moonlight shined brighter than before.

* * *

Uraraka's eyes drifted in and out of their sleepy state, threatening to send her off in a deep slumber, yet she fought back. She wasn't about to give in to such a simple thing as sleep. She had more important things to carry out.

What awoke her completely was the sudden halt of the carriage and the deep muffled voices of men that questioned the old man.

"What has brought your miserable carriage to our grounds?"

"Excuse me, but my carriage is not miserable in any way!" The old man fought. "I am here on orders of delivery for the kitchen!"

Then, silence remained in the air. Uraraka shook in her place afraid of being discovered and discarded with an innocent man.

_Oh have mercy..._

"You may go through... but be brief as we might face the dangers of the night."

Uraraka's heart beat calmed down.

The old man snickered. "Of course young man! Although our fears are way different! Haha!"

And the carriage kept moving despite the rude remark from the old man, stopping in another halt.

Uraraka's new plan went into action, hiding behind the boxes of fruit and waiting to sneak out of the carriage without a trace. Her moment came when the old man started clearing the back and mid way stayed talking with one of the maids, wooing her in a disgusting way.

Uraraka took her cloak as quick as possible, watching her surroundings for anything that could camuflage her as part of the scenario and landing on a maid's dressing gown hanging by a fancy door.

_Perfect! _

The young girl hid her clothes and any remnants of her old clothing behind an old wooden box in a room on the exterior grounds, of what seemed to be for the servants, where she had changed. She could identify the grounds by the amount of women with the same uniform she had 'borrowed'.

The only thing that remained in her body was the necklace. She couldn't manage to leave it for the world, it was the only memory left of that great man... that loving man.

She had to keep herself on track.

Uraraka walked through the grounds, searching for anything that could lead her to her destination.

But fate had other plans for her.

She was so distracted, that she hadn't managed to see the shiny metal armor that stopped in front of her. Her head suddenly collided with it, making Uraraka Yelp out in pain.

"Ow!"

"You should watch your path maid!"

Uraraka was surprised to hear a female voice emerge from the person, or thing, she had collided with. She didn't even dare look up. "I-I'm sorry! Forgive me-!"

Before she could walk away, another female voice grunted from behind the figure. "How dare you dismiss yourself in the presence of our general Momo Ya-!"

"Shut it, Mina!" The so called Momo tried to lift Uraraka's face to meet her gaze. "And you may be..?"

The girl closed her eyes, trying to avoid any contact. "I-i am..." she thought of a name and spit out the first thing that came to her mind. "U-Uravity..."

"Uravity?"

Uraraka shifted from her position and rushed beyond the general. "Please excuse me! I have orders to fulfill!"

Momo watched as the girl dissapeared behind a wall, something rising from the bottom of her chest. Behind her, the pink skinned warrior grunted in disgrace. "What a disrespectful maid! Who are the Shoto's hiring with so much disdain?"

The general kept her gaze straight on where she last saw the maid and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know Mina... but she seems _**different..**_."


	8. Chapter 7: Heir to the throne

As far as Uraraka could measure, a few dozen maids worked for the Shoto family, cleaning rooms and serving food to the elite household. That night she had spent following those who worked at night, trying to get some posture or mannerism to pretend that she was from around here, which meant that she hadn't slept at all that night. Her encounter with that general had shaken her a bit too much, bringing an uneasy feeling and her chest.

But for her plan to go smoothly she had to keep her identity as hidden as possible. Managing her way thru the nicks and crannies of their guards.

It was already morning when the majority of the maids woke up to do their chores. Uraraka had hidden in the crowd, acting as a new maid and grabbing the usual things they would wear. She tied up her hair in a simple bun and let her fringe cover her eyes slightly, trying to distract the very obvious golden rims. After her wish, she had found that there were a few obvious and less obvious side effects, one of them being just that.

Now she would have to act human, something she had never been taught to do.

Specially with her powers now gone.

She made her way through the small caves down in the slums of the mansion, memorizing the routes in case of any particular emergency. At the doors leading to the main grounds stood a few elder women shouted orders from the exit doors, indicating the things to be done that day.

"Ladies listen! Today will be a very busy day!" The older woman with the long spiky hair and voluptuous body watched the curious eyes of all the girls. "We have a very special guest in our home and we must treat him as such!"

The maids whispered questions of _who could it be? Why is he here? What was the purpose?_ When the older woman let her whip hit the ground acting as a warning for them to remain quiet.

"Shut it ladies! This is the behavior you mustn't hold around our guest! It is very impolite! From now on, no whispers or comments beyond these doors! Any rumor of our guest will get to my ears! Are we clear?!"

Uraraka gazed at the frightened maids around her, seeing their bodies shivering with that woman's every word.

They all chanted in unison. "Yes lady midnight!"

The woman smirked at the fear of the girls, proud of her doing. "Good. Now leave my sight and go and do your work!"

The small Uraraka watched as the others spreaded out, grabbing plates and cleaning supplies from every corner, and leaving the slums. She followed behind the maids and made her way to the grand entrance of the house.

Her eyes gazed upon the giant arch that led them to the center of the mansion, its stone colored in white and marble details. It was something Uraraka had never seen in her life.

It was the opposite of what Kirishima had informed her about._ "It is an awfully ugly place, I bet that you would want to get out of there as soon as you see it!"_

Uraraka laughed under her breath. _Oh silly dragon! It appears our taste in design is very different!_

They went under the arch and spread out into the center of the mansion. Pillars of white, bronze and marble adorned it's sides, marvelous paintings of past representatives adorned the antique walls, pots and sculptures sat on top of ceramic posts in exposure, luxurious tapestries with the family's symbol hanged from the ceiling... it looked more like a castle than a mansion.

"Hey goggly eyes, keep on moving!" An elder female voice shouted behind her, shocking Uraraka slightly.

The girl bowed in apology. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interv-"

"Just move it!"

The woman hurried by with a cart, pushing Uraraka to the side. She soon found that the respective people who worked in that mansion were not taught to be kind.

_Rude delinquents..._

Uraraka made her way through the elaborate halls, searching for the thing of most importance: The heir's room... Todoroki Shoto's room.

She passed many doors, all of them with no indication or sign telling what or where it leads to. Uraraka even stumbled upon a room with an unlikely couple doing unlikely things, yet apologized and kept on moving.

_Where is that damn forsaken room?!_

From the distance a familiar figure made way through the halls, a familiar pink skinned girl following behind. Uraraka's eyes widened in horror, hiding as quickly as possible behind a pillar.

The unlikely pair walked at a hurried pace. The pink woman spoke first. "Momo I don't think you should bargain into such fragile matters. Besides, the heir can take care of himself-"

"According to his actions, Todoroki Shoto can not take care of himself in any way! He has not listened to the advice of Shizenji and continues to venture out with his broken arm!"

Uraraka listened as closely as she could.

"Even more so! It is _his_ body, not _yours_! Why do you worry of such things?"

Momo turned around and made a halt, facing the pink woman. "It is my duty as the general of this house to take care of the heir. I am his guard, Mina, and that even means taking care of his health!"

Mina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well if it is of duty then go along and follow that track... I won't stop you."

The general maintained her scowl. "Good, now let me attend these matters on my own."

Uraraka peeked from her hiding spot and watched as the pink woman walked off, leaving the general.

The black-haired woman turned towards another hall down the line. Slowly but surely, Uraraka sneaked out of the pillar and followed the general's moves, being careful of not being caught.

The general knocked on a simple white door at the end of the hall, then entered the room upon being granted permission, closing it behind her.

Uraraka watched closely, waiting for her cue to continue with her plan. Soon enough, the door opened in a rush, a man with peculiar colored hair stomped out, the general following behind him.

"Todoroki Shoto it is my job to do this not yours!" Momo shouted, following behind the man.

Uraraka hid behind a near cart full of disposed plates, watching and hearing the conversation from her new hiding spot.

"Todoroki-"

"Stop the nonsense, Momo! It is my job to fulfill my father's commands not yours!"

Uraraka couldn't take her eyes off the handsome man.

_"Todoroki Shoto.. heir to the Shoto's fortune! His room is where you are meant to find what you seek, Uraraka!"_

The girl maintained herself in the hiding spot._ I hope you are right, Kirishima._

The flash of sadness that crossed the general's gaze was surprising for Uraraka, shaken away in an instant. "Of course... whatever you decide is best..."

From there, the pair walked down the hall, opposite of where the young girl hid. It was finally her cue to keep moving forward.

Slowly, she tiptoed her way towards the half open door and entered without a trace.

Inside, she wondered about the lack of decoration, the simple bed in the center and a brown vanity on the side. The place was... bland, compared to the rest of the heir. Uraraka tried to maintain her focus on her main purpose.

She ventured her way towards the vanity, prying open every drawer in search of anything that could lead her to her parents.

"Where is it?" Uraraka changed her search to the bed, under pillows and linen, finding only solitude. "Not even a single key or map?! How does this boy live by here?!"

The girl parted away from the bed, putting everything back in its place and sighing.

"Change of plans..."

* * *

Beyond the windows, the same valley he had stared at the day before became distant, the flowers only dots on a plain green mountain. It looked like a painting made of the finest paints he had ever seen. And he had not seen that many in his life.

Besides the random stay at the guest room in the luxurious mansion, Bakugou felt like a king with how well he was being treated. All the food he desired delivered at his door, pretty maids wondering the grounds, clothes of silk and leather... he barely missed the towns people.

Yet, something in his mind felt missing.

"Uraraka…? Why does that damn forsaken name still linger in my thoughts?" The beast paced his fancy room. "Who does it belong to anyway?"

His memory from any of the events that he was supposedly involved in were still rocky. He still couldn't remember any bits of the fire he had "saved" the townspeople from, nor he could remember how he had gotten there in the first place, the last thing he was certain off was that he had never known how to get back to the town in the first place.

His hand met his spiky hair, scratching away the confusion. "Geez... what a mess."

Before he could linger in his thoughts any longer, a loud knock came from the guest room's door. Bakugou looked at it strangely, still unfamiliar with the sound. "W-who goes there?!"

A male voice responded from the other side. "Sir Bakugou, It is Todoroki!"

The beast rolled his eyes, not wanting to speak to that boy-prince. "ugh..Come on in!"

The boy with the hair of fire and ice walked into the room, a woman with metal armor following behind. Bakugou stared at the girl, admiring her beauty.

But she did not admire the beauty in his room. "Oh my! Have your piers not taught you the way of keeping your own room clean?!"

Bakugou's pretty image of the girl suddenly went down the drain. "Shut it! I have lived in a cave my entire life, not a shabby guest room in a fancy mansion!"

Todoroki stared at the man like he had grown a third eye. "A cave?"

"Yes!" Bakugou became desperate "What are you going to bother me about, prince-boy?"

The heir maintained his cold composure and spoke. "Well, my fath- I mean, the master of the house wishes to meet you in his quarters if it's not of much bother?"

The beast stared at the man from head to toes. "Why?"

The warrior-girl urgently spoke. "Because he wishes to thank you on his wife's rescue!"

Todoroki glared at the girl behind him and returned his stare towards the beast. "Yes... like my guard has said... So, are you willing or not?"

Bakugou gave it a quick thought, but found that there was no other way. "Fine. I'll go."

* * *

Just like Uraraka, Bakugou had found that the mansion was adorned in a rather luxurious manner, staring prominently at the high banners on the walls, his eyes fixated on the name.

The beast was far to slow wondering around for Momo's taste. "You musnt stare at those too long, we have other things to attend... then, if the master allows it, you can venture with guidance through the grounds. Is that clear?"

Todoroki glanced behind him watching as the beast kept staring at the banners.

"Yeah... mjm.."

"Are you even-?"

The prince-boy spoke before his guard. "Those are the banners of my family... but if you could please move forward with our journey."

The beast stared back at Todoroki. "Yeah, let's go!"

The guard gritted her teeth at the beast's incompetence, asking herself why the heir had brought such a man to the mansion. "Ugh!"

Bakugou smirked at the woman. "Heh."

Before they knew it, they had made it in front of a grand door guarded by two silent statues. Bakugou stared at both, snickering in their presence. "What is this? I thought such an important man would be guarded by people?"

Todoroki and Momo looked at each other for a second, amused by the beast's naivetes. The boy-prince spoke first. "Well yeah, he is a very... strong man of honor."

The guard spoke with a bit of cockiness. "Maybe stronger than you."

The beast reacted to her phrase in an angry fit. "What?! No one is stronger than the beast of the forest Bakugou!"

Both the prince-boy and the guard laughed slightly. Bakugou gritted his teeth and stomped his way to the door.

The pair behind him, changed their expressions from amused to slightly frightened, both screamed in unison. "Wait!"

Before he could even touch the door, the still guards of the door made their move and collided two swords in front of Bakugou, blocking his way. The sudden scene made Bakugou fall to the ground. "What the-?!"

But a deep voice spoke from behind the doors. "Let them pass, the man doesn't mean harm to our grounds."

The statues returned to their original position, whilst the grand doors opened for the three. Todoroki's eyes lowered, preparing himself for the encounter.

Momo approached the beast, still shocked on the floor, and pulled him up to his feet. "Move it."

Bakugou let himself be guided by the female guard for the first time that day, following the prince-boy in his pace and into the large room. Like every other section in the mansion, the room was filled with antiques and fancy linen, the difference being the large bed that adorned it's center, where a man with his back facing the door sat. Besides him lay someone covered in a blanket to which he graced his fingers over it's face.

Bakugou and Momo heard the heavy sigh emitted from Todoroki at the sight. "Father... I have brought you our savior: Bakugou… the "beast" of the forest."

The beast smirked proudly, happy for the prince-boys vulnerability.

The man who sat on the bed didn't turn. "Todoroki, my command to bring our guest was for our general not for you..."

The beast stared with confusion at father and son, landing his gaze on the heir's tightening fist.

"Still, as heir to your power and fortune I must attend the duties my pier requests-"

The man spoke again. "Well, that isn't an important matter..."

Slowly but surely the large figure stood from his place, showing off a handmade uniform with intricate embroidery. "The matter of importance here is that we have to greet our guest. The savior of my wife...and my son."

Bakugou walked past Todoroki with pride, ignoring the furious prince and shoving him away. "It is I you speak of sir...?"

The man turned around, revealing a beard of fierce fire, shocking the beast. "Enji Todoroki... preferably call me Endeavor."

Bakugou regained his composture, trying to be impressive in front of the intimidating man. "Endeavor... I've heard your name before..."

"Everyone has, sir Bakugou! Why he is the strongest being in our land." Momo spoke behind him, walking towards Todoroki's side. "All who doe not is just being an ignorant."

"Why thank you General, I can always count on your compliments!" Endeavor smirked slightly with the same pride as Bakugou. "Now, I must thank you for your brave service, which in any case I wish for you to stay here as long as you desire. Besides, living in a cave must be of an awful home... You can even receive teachings from our fellow general and heir. They are very good teachers!"

The pair of heir and general questioned the Master's offer in shocked unison once more. "What?!"

While Bakugou wondered of one thing only. "How do you know I lived in a cave?!"

Endeavor approached the beast, placing a burning hand on his shoulder and grasping it tightly. "I know of many things young man..."

Bakugou felt what seemed like a familiar shiver of fear going down his spine, but he didn't let it confuse his determination. "Heh... I see."

Like a stormy weather, the serious man suddenly turned vibrant, letting go of the beast and smiling with audacity. "Hmm, now that I think about it... Should we also hold a thank you banquet or masquerade? Masquerade sounds better."

Bakugou stared up at the man, still processing the words from before. "Whatever you say... Endeavor."

Todoroki and Momo stared with a hateful passion at the grand master.

"You two. Change your expressions and give a very well deserved tour of the mansion to our new hero, I'm sure he will enjoy every bit of it."

The heir turned away first, rushing out the grand doors. Bakugou nodded as a thanks to the master and followed Todoroki, Momo on his pace.

The grand master waited for the big doors to shut behind the trio before letting his scowl fall right back on to his face. "I hope that the little show has pleased you..."

A demonic voice spoke from the dark corners of the room. "It has been of good entertainment, Enji…"

"Now, is my wish getting closer to it's core?"

Something slithered on the ground, grabbing on to every tile and reaching Endeavor by his back. "Patience king... wait a few days and your throne shall be granted... Just get that little beast closer to me, he owes me a big dept..."

"I will do as you please, **_Tomura…_**"


	9. Chapter 8: So close, yet so far

"And what is that?" Bakugou asked for the dozen time, irritating the heir and the general who walked beside him.

"It is a painting of my great-great grandfather..."

The beast had found his way to the second floor of the mansion, making the others follow behind him... no, _chase_ behind him. His child-like curiosity could surprise even the most curious loyal.

"And those-?"

"Sir Bakugou... it is our good deed to attend your every question, but have you never dealt with history? Many of these men shall have been in your books as a child! They are part of our magical history!" Momo scorned the beast, her patience going small.

"Heh! You have forgotten that a mighty beast like myself does not need a book to be strong or all-knowing! I am more powerful than all of those you speak of!" Bakugou smirked, his head held high as he kept on walking.

Momo couldn't believe the audacity in the beast's words, halting right in front of him. "How dare you disrespect the Shoto family with your non-sense! You are just a mere creature who did a heroic act for once in his life and has fed his ego to the brim!"

"Shut it you little-!"

Todoroki extended his good hand towards the middle of the beast and his guard, releasing a sharp piece of ice that struck the wall nearest to the fighting pair. The beast and the guard stared with wide eyes at the heir.

"You are both showing how much education they brought to your homes... non. Now, general if you could leave us alone, I want to give Sir Bakugou the tour on my own..."

Momo opened her mouth to refute the heir's orders, but she knew better. "I... Will be on my way to the training grounds then..." She glared at Bakugou's smirk and then at Todoroki's simple scowl. "Hope the tour isn't a ruckus."

Both the prince and the beast watched as the general left, her back facing them. When Todoroki turned around to look at the beast, he caught the other staring below the general's waist. "It also seems that they have never taught you to be discrete in the case of staring at a lady... although it is of men's instinct."

The beast gritted his teeth. "Oh, like you haven't stared at the general's body!"

"She is the guard of this mansion and in my position I must deliver her due respect." Todoroki stared coldly at Bakugou. "Now let's continue with answering your... unique questions and even ask you some of my own."

Bakugou followed Todoroki through the door that led them to the middle grounds of the mansion where a garden with a massive amount of flowers lay. "Ask away, Boy-prince. I'm all ears!"

The heir kept walking, never facing the beast while questioning him. "Let's start out with something simple... Where do you come from?"

The beast kept his eyes away, "I have said it before if you weren't listening... from the woods near the town, I grew up in a cave."

"Hmm... ok. Now, what about this: I've heard you saved the towns people from a fire, how did that happen if you are presenting yourself to be so rude?"

Bakugou looked at the prince with bother. "Hey I saved you too! Geez, I don't think you will ever believe me if I said that...I d-don't remember"

Todoroki stopped in his tracks and looked back at the beast. "You don't remember?"

"No, Icyhot, I don't remember" The beast's hands lit in a small fire, letting the pressure from the same doubt defuse. "I have been asking myself that same damn question since I woke up in the town!"

The heir stared at the beast, slightly confused by his reaction. "Well..." he stared at the fire in his guest's hands. "How about: When did you discover you had fire power?"

Bakugou looked away, trying to push away the memories of a playful boy who suddenly turned bloody in his arms.

_"Let him go, you monster!" "He's bleeding!" "What have you done Bakugou?! What have you-?" _

_"_Sir Bakugou?"

The beast stared back at the heir, his eyes warry with a few tears. "Huh...?"

"I asked: When did you-?"

"I know what you asked, boy-prince!" The fire in his hands went away. "Let's quit the questions... and move on."

Todoroki watched the sudden frustration in the beast's face and how he stomped past him. The heir questioned his sudden change in emotion but let it pass by. "Lead the way, Sir Bakugou."

* * *

For all who saw the luxurious mansion they would think of it as a peaceful place, full of professional and kind people. But behind walls and closed doors, it became the worst mess Uraraka had ever seen.

Maids and other servants ran up and down the various floors, serving and pleasing every single order with much elegance and patience which turned around to reveal anger and frustration. The young girl saw how non of the maids made their way back to their quarters, afraid of being caught by that Midnight lady and her whip.

As Uraraka avoided the tasks that every other maid was given, she kept on wondering the mansion past the Shoto heir's room. If she hadn't found any key or map that could lead her to her parents in that room she would have to keep on looking...

As she went past halls and more halls of dormant and unclassified rooms, she found herself trapped in the maze that was the mansion. Just as she was about to lead her way out, another maid came out of what seemed to be the kitchen, carrying a tray of hot food. Before Uraraka could escape the desperate gaze of the maid, yet the woman hadn't escaped her, calling for her attention.

"Excuse me miss?" The woman called with a kind voice, the only one Uraraka had heard on that day. Only for that reason did Uraraka reply.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind taking this meal to the master's quarters? It is for his ill wife and she needs her medication with a heavy meal." The woman extended the tray for Uraraka to take. "But you shouldn't worry, she can take the medication on her own once you leave the room..."

Uraraka grabbed the tray, watching the woman's face change suddenly to one of curiosity.

"Your eyes... They have a golden color in them..."

Uraraka looked away from the woman shocked, scorning herself mentally for forgetting about such a trivial thing. "I was b-born with it! It runs in my family... It is very much a defect!"

The woman came closer, making Uraraka shift backwards.

"It is all but a defect... it makes you beautifully peculiar..."

The young girl tried to pry away from her uncomfortable circumstance. "T-Thank you! I must go now!"

And went off with the tray, rushing through the mansion without a single clue of where to go.

* * *

After minutes searching for the room, Uraraka decided to follow the large trail of banners that hanged from the ceiling, the ones she had seen earlier. They successfully took her to a pair of grand doors with elaborate details, guarding statues on the sides.

The young girl was unsure of what to do. "Umm hello?"

No response. Yet she spoke again. "I am here for... Madame Shoto's medicine?"

Soon, the grand doors opened, welcoming her. Uraraka slowly made her way into the room, an unnerving feeling hitting her chest when she realized how silent it was. She remained quiet, trying to keep her composure and hide her fear.

Her gaze landed on a lump that rested atop the grand bed in the room, assuming that it was the lady of the house which rested upon the linens. Slowly, without making a sound, Uraraka placed the tray on a table besides the bed, gazing at the vibrant white hair that cascaded down the side of the mattress. It was like snow raining down a valley and staining it in a beautiful yet plain color.

The young girl shifted her view to look at the lady's sleeping face. She was a remarkable beauty. Uraraka could now see where the heir had gotten his good looks and charm.

But her admiration was cut short when the lady shifted slightly, opening her eyes wide. "_Witch..._"

Uraraka jumped back taken by surprise. "Wha-?"

The woman turned in her position and faced Uraraka, her soulless eyes staring straight at the girl's. "_Foolish witch shall pay for it all.._."

The girl breathed roughly, trying to wake up from the horrifying scene. "M-Madame?"

"_Ochako Uraraka… your foolish wish has only brought pain to your loved ones... not happiness..." _The woman didn't blink_. "You shall pay for the debt he owes..." _

Uraraka stood in her place, shaken by the words. She watched as the woman suddenly remained still, closing her eyes once again and returning to her original position. The girl backed away as far as possible until she decided to run.

She ran out of the room and down the nearest hall, tray in hand. Uraraka made her way towards another pair of wooden doors that led her to the middle-grounds of the mansion. The garden flowers stung her and grabbed on to her clothes, just like the day she had wondered into the forest. She had definitely faced many things that day.

But not the pair of men that walked through the garden.

Suddenly, she collided with what appeared to be a hard but fleshy surface, making her fall to the ground on her backside. Uraraka placed a hand on her head after the harsh hit, trying to apologize as much as she could.

"Oh dear I apologize! I am in such a-"

A cocky voice interrupted her abruptly. "Geez! You can't even get maids who are aware of their paths?"

Uraraka froze in her place. Excitement, doubt and fear all pooled in her stomach, she couldn't believe the voice she was hearing. _Bakugou…_

"Are you alright madame?" Uraraka watched as a gentle hand was extended out for her, recognizing the other voice. _Todoroki Shoto…_

Slowly she lifted her gaze, her eyes widening in shock as she met the eyes of the beast.

Bakugou stared back at the kneeling girl, his face shifting from a smirk to something like realization. "Wha-?"

Something in the beast's mind clicked.

_"Scoundrel, little thing and now round-face?! You are the most insulting man I have ever met!" _

_"Bakugou was the name, If I recall?...You are rather kinder than before... is it comprehension?" _

_"I've never seen a sky like this...It's as if the stars were smiling at you Bakugou!" _

_Uraraka…?_

The girl shifted slightly, looking away from the beast and meeting the heir's gaze. "I-I am alright, yes!"

Uraraka grabbed Todoroki's hand and let herself be lifted by him. Once she stood on her feet, her eyes met the heirs, forgetting completely about her physical state.

She knew that a comment about her eyes would be made when she saw the curious expression from the man in front of her. "Madame if you pardon my commentaries I must say... your eyes are peculiar..."

Todoroki and Uraraka remained in their place a little too long for Bakugou's taste, which made him want to pull the man away from the maid. The beast's hands tightened into fist but then relaxed, waking up from the sudden thought. _What am I thinking? She is just a damned maid!_

Uraraka pulled away from Todoroki's deep stare, looking away and fixing her uniform. "T-Thank you sir... I apologize, but I must attend my duties!"

The pair watched as the maid rushed by without a second thought. The beast's eyes caught a glimpse of something golden hanging from around the girl's neck, splashing the feeling of familiarity in his chest.

Todoroki spoke first. "Hmm, what a very interesting maid... Did you catch the golden rims in her eyes? They were very _different."_

Bakugou maintained his gaze towards the route the girl had disappeared to, trying to decipher the mixed feelings. "No... they were _unique._"

* * *

The day went on. Soon, the evening had set out on the horizon a beautiful sunset adorning the sky. The setting of the day also meant that it was break time for the maids. Some ate and chatted, while others walked around or slept... They were exhausted.

But, while everyone rested, there was one who couldn't take her mind of one thing.

_He's here... My dear Bakugou is here... In the same grounds I stand... But he doesn't remember me..._

Uraraka sat on the floor near a deteriorated wooden window, playing with the golden necklace around her neck. The thoughts from their meeting played like a movie in her mind, over and over again. It brought an exciting feeling, yet it also brought the dread from losing the precious memories of all those days in the forest... Together... in their own little world.

The tears that flooded her eyes were unstoppable, drifting down her cheeks and even a few falling on top of the apple on the center of the pendant. "We were so happy..."

The large sound of steps on the floors made Uraraka rush and clean her face, placing the pendant back behind her collar. She watched as the large crowd of maids made their way through a tiny hall, rushing. It seemed like something important, so Uraraka soon went along.

The crowd gathered in the same place they did that morning. The same lady with a whip stood on the front doors, waiting for all to gather along.

Once everyone did, the lady spoke. "Ladies listen up! The great Endeavor has been pleased with our guest."

The maids whispered in their places. Uraraka grasped the collar of her uniform.

"The master has called upon us for an event he has decided to hold in the mansion!"

The whispers grew louder. Every maid in that quarter was shocked from the news, no such thing had been held since the arrival of the heir into the world and that had been a very long time ago.

Lady Midnight whipped the ground, catching the crowd's attention. "Now, you will follow me to the ballroom where our master shall give you further instructions!"

And the maids did as they were told, following Lady midnight through the halls, until a pair of giant glass doors were opened. Uraraka didn't pay mind to the details this time, stuck in the endless scene that played in her mind.

Each servant and maid were placed on the edges of a pattern that was permanent on the floor. Uraraka was given the place that faced a small balcony on the other side of the room, stairs with velvet carpets cascading down each. She kept her gaze low, trying to liberate herself from the tightness in her chest.

Once she raised her sight, she watched as the red curtains from the balcony separated, revealing a familiar face she never wished to encounter again: the general.

Her cold eyes remained like so, while she made her way to a side of the balcony.

The curtains opened again, this time the heir with the unmatched hair color appeared, making his way to the opposite side of the general. The general's expression flashed with a bit of discomfort.

This time, Uraraka watched as everyone around her bowed, following their actions. Before she could raise her sight, a deep voice called upon all who stood on the grounds.

"You can all raise from your bows."

A shiver went down the young girl's spine, unsure of why. Her gaze met the tall and intimidating man that stood on the center of the balcony, with the fiery eyes and beard.

He spoke with high regard. "I have called upon you this evening for a very special announcement!

As you may all know, the guest that resides in our grounds has a very special meaning to this family! He has been the one who saved my wife." The man pulled the heir closer "... and the heir to these grounds."

Uraraka smiled to herself lightly. _Oh Bakugou, being the hero you deserved to be..._

"I present to you all Sir Bakugou, beast of the forest!"

Everything went in slow motion for the new maid. Her eyes gazed upon the opening curtain and then the proud figure with a uniform of red that walked out. He looked... _Beautiful_, Uraraka thought.

A large sound of applause invaded the big ballroom. Bakugou gazed upon the staff like if they were his own, his ego inflated. He felt like the king of kings standing on that balcony, with his shiny uniform and wide smirk.

It all felt like a dream.

His eyes looked over every servant and maid, landing on someone he felt familiar with.

The girl with brown hair and golden eyes smiled bright, a type of sadness in her eyes. Soon enough, the wide smirk turned to something like a smile. For some reason he felt comfortable just staring at the maid...

Soon enough, the maid's eyes met his. The applause besides her slowly faded away in her mind, as if a spotlight was on top of the beast only. Her brown-gold gaze met his red gaze.

They were entranced in their own little world, a red lace pulling each other closer. Uraraka felt that if she extended her arms just a bit she could reach Bakugou's soft skin and spiky blonde hair.

_Does he remember...?_

For the beast, an inexplicable feeling flowered in his chest, his heart beating faster and faster with every glance.

But the moment was cut far too short for the beast and maid's delight, when Endeavor spoke.

"In the next few days we will hold a masquerade in honor of our new hero. Everyone will be invited, even those who sleep in the small town near this house!" The master placed a hand over the beast's shoulder. "It will be of great delight to our guest, will it not?"

Bakugou shook his head, confused at the moment he withheld with that maid. "U-uhh, yes... It is! Yes it is!"

Uraraka watched the change in the beast's expression, her once fluttering heart turning dull. _He doesn't remember..._

"Now, you are all dismissed! Continue on with your duties!" Endeavor spoke, walking away from the balcony and disappearing behind the curtains, his heir and the genral followed behind.

Bakugou didn't.

Before he knew it, the large crowd of servants and maids gathered and started leaving the room. The beast couldn't find even a single piece of brown hair that he could identify the girl with. _I need to find her!_

So the beast decided to run down the staircase and follow the crowd as much as he could, stumbling upon maids and maids with similar hair colors or eye shapes. "Dammit!"

Uraraka felt the beast on her track, hurrying her pace and trying to hide between her fellow maids. _No Bakugou… dont't do this!_

When they all reached the grounds in front of the maids' quarters, the crowd dispersed, leaving the young girl with the golden eyes to the beast's view.

_There you are! _"Hey you!"

Uraraka's heart raced rapidly at the distant sight of Bakugou. Her only choice was to run, just like she had done that day in the forest. This time the fear that she once felt was replaced with dread. "Leave me alone!"

Bakugou chased after the young girl before reaching a dark section of the mansion. The girl kept running as fast as she could, using the darkness and hiding behind the nearest wall.

The beast's eyes didn't shift in time to keep track of the maid, leaving him in a confused state. _Dammit I forgot my abilities in the dark!_

Uraraka hid as much as she could, the tears from earlier streaming down her cheeks again. Slowly, she peeked from her hiding spot and watched the silhouette of the man. The maid's chest felt heavy with pain. She took out the necklace from her collar and held it tight to her large bosom. _Please let me go Bakugou! Please... _

To her luck and disgrace, Bakugou let a heave sigh leave his lungs and slowly walked away. _What's wrong with me..? What's happening to me?!, _The beast thought.

The man ruffled his hair in frustration, his loud grunt filling the empty space, and leaving.

Once the beast was out of sight, Uraraka slid down the wall, giving out and crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry Bakugou… I'm so sorry..."

_He was so close yet so far... _

The medallion glistened with the light of the moon.

* * *

Long red nails adorned the hand which held a glass of pure wine.

Glamorous features and a swirl-like body stood on the balcony of the deteriorated side of the mansion. A view of the maids' quarters was clear from that height.

White, shiny teeth smirked in delight of the scene which unfolded in front of her.

Red eyes went back and forth between the saddened maid and the desperate beast.

Blonde hair mimicked the one that the beast bore, a genetic symbol that haunted her to the core.

Something behind her shifted. "What did you say earlier to that maid?"

A wide evilish grin adorned a face with pure and crazy yellow eyes, blonde hair with pigtails on top. "I complimented the golden rims in her eyes, _Madame. _I even said that that it made her _Beautifully peculiar _when she said they were a defect!"

They both laughed.

"You are such a good liar, **_Toga_**! I'm so proud to have you by my side!"

"Of course Madame! Always by your side!" The girl approached the woman with a sudden curiosity. "What were you thinking about?"

The woman smirked and turned to face the girl. "Hmm... Well, I was thinking that **_wishes do come true_**, darling Toga!"


	10. Chapter 9: Unanswered questions

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes.**

* * *

_"Why do you live here in such a place of loneliness?"_

_"Darkness is far too dull for a man like yourself!"_

_"I can go back home!"_

_"Fine, sir Bakugou of the forest, I shall follow your command!"_

_"Bakugou…"_

_"Bakugou?"_

_"Bakugou!"_

"Get out of my head! Ahh!"

_Crash! _The loud sound of a vase breaking against a wall filled the messy guest room, startling the air and tight environment. Pieces of ceramic and glass jumped towards every direction possible.

Bakugou grabbed on to his hair, pulling at it as if it were to cause any relief in his thoughts. His clothes were soaked in sweat, his hair a mess and his under-eyes prominent. The events from the day before haunted him so, that he thought that if he slept the vivid dreams would drive him mad.

It was the most unsettling event he had ever faced in his life.

_That maid... That damn girl and her foolish golden eyes! Why does she haunt me so?! _

The way she seemed so helpless and shocked when their gazes met on the middle ground, the same scene in the ballroom but with a more comfortable feeling. The way she ran away from him...

_Ran away from me... She had ran away from me once before! _

Images of a dark forest, a lost witch with a white dress, the tree of a thousand hands... the cries of help in his head.

"The name... That wreckles witch's name..." Bakugou stopped in front of a mirror, grasping something invisible and extending it into the air. The faint glimmer of gold resembling in his mind. "My mother's necklace... I had given it to that witch in the forest!"

He thought of it more, connecting small pieces that slowly faded in and out of his memory. A small plan eventually formed in his head.

"I have to find that little scoundrel now!"

* * *

As dawn rose from the horizon, every servant awoke to another new day full of tasks.

And like the day before, the crowd of maids swarmed the grounds like flies, getting in their uniforms and straight faces for the Lady with the whip. But just like the day before, one maid sat in a corner, hand around a pendant in her chest, her eyes swollen from the tears that once streamed down her face...

It was pure torture seeing the frustrated face of the man she saved once, now in the hands of confusion and evil, over and over again in her mind.

_It is all my fault... had I wished upon a star instead of that tree may our lives have been right... But now we suffer the consequences of my naivety._

The now powerless witch gazed at the same broken window, her mind far away from where she sat. She couldn't believe the drastic turn her life had made: From a simple witch in a cabin, praised for her kindness and position as daughter of the grand witch, to a human runaway, labeled as evil by those who she once thought her friends.

Her home: gone.

Her parents: Lost in the rubble of doubt.

And Bakugou… As much as she tried to keep herself away from him, fate played her a terrible game, reminding her of everything.

But she had to keep on moving. She had to find the other piece still intact: Her bravery.

She had to find her parents and save them from the grasp of her curse. She knew that it was possible. She would start all over again, somewhere far away from that place with her parents.

So, Uraraka harshly wiped the tears from her eyes and suppressed the hunger that attacked her insides, reminding herself that she would find a way to satisfy it later on.

With the little energy she had, the girl set out to follow another day of acting out a role she wasn't meant to play.

* * *

One tray after another was given to Uraraka throughout the day, while she tried to get any other clues that could lead her to her parents in each room that she was allowed to enter. It was way more exhausting than she thought.

Everything was technichally decorated the same, nothing personal or interesting hanged on the walls or over furniture, leaving very little to search for.

She was starting to give up.

But, there was one room she hadn't fully checked. The room guarded by still statues and the woman with snow white hair. Endeavor's bedroom.

_How can I enter such a place after what I witnessed? That place still haunts my mind like a nightmare and yet... it might be my only choice._

As she delivered lunch to another room, Uraraka paced the halls a little slower, going through a balcony with a view of a territory she had never seen before. A large land with unburied dirt full of shoeprints with various seats and unsharpened swords that were for practice. The girl could clearly decipher that it was the training grounds.

What she couldn't decipher in that instant was the two figures who were on them. If It hadn't been for that peculiar shade of hair and the strong feminine physique at it's side, she wouldn't have identified who stood.

Like every time Uraraka had seen the general, a shiver ran down her spine, something about that girl was always unnerving. In the general's hand was a mock sword, waving it around and placing it in positions Uraraka didn't understand. On one of the seats was the heir, laying down flat on his back with a book covering his face, his body covered in casual Victorian clothes. The heir looked as if he was... asleep?

The maid watched them closely, seeing how everytime the general striked an imaginary enemy her eyes would dart towards the sleeping prince. Each time she would look more and more intensefully at the heir.

It was a very peculiar attitude, Uraraka thought. She had only seen the General keep her composure in professional circumstances... and change slightly whenever the heir was around.

_Could it be?_

Suddenly, the general placed her sword gently on the ground, as if to not make noise, and approached the sleeping figure of the heir.

Momo's eyes scanned Todoroki, to see if he was out of his sleep, whispering something to watch for any reaction. When non was made, the general kneeled besides the boy, her gaze still over his face, and lifting the book.

Then her lips met his cheek.

Uraraka's eyes widened, she never expected such an action from a cold woman.

"Oh my-!" The maid covered her mouth, realizing how loud she had been. Her fear grew when the general turned around and almost caught her gaze, but the maid hid quickly.

"Who goes there?!" Momo questioned into the echoing space, receiving no answer. As her suspicion heightened, she grabbed the sword she had placed on the floor and slowly approached the doors that led to the training grounds.

When Uraraka heard the close steps she backed away and went back from where she came.

The sunlight hit the pillars from the long balcony, creating distinctive shadows on the ground. The maid tried to keep her calm whenever she saw any strange figure on the ground. Maybe it was panic or fear, but soon her head started to spin.

On the way towards the entrance that led to the inside of the mansion, Uraraka's vision turned blurry making her fall. Before she could fall, though, a strong hand held her by her arm, pulling her towards a flesh-like wall.

"Huh?" Uraraka tried to regain her focus and looked at the material in front of her: red velvet silk.

Her breath faltered. "No..."

"Why not?" The deep husky voice spoke. "Afraid the beast could eat you alive?"

Uraraka's gaze went upward, meeting the red orbes that haunted her mind. She backed away quickly, trying to keep her balance and composure. "Baku- I mean, Sir Bakugou!... I uh..." her face shifted quickly. "D-do you need anything?"

Bakugou stared at the maid with a wide smirk, noticing the nervousness in the girl. "I need many questions answered... and you will explain them all to me, Uraraka…"

The maid stepped back once more. "U-Uraraka? M-my name is Uravity, Sir Bakugou?"

The right shine of sunlight hit something bright in the maids neck. At this, the beast approached the maid at a rapid pace, leaving no time to think for the maid. Without another notice, Bakugou lifted up the girl and threw her over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

"Wha- Let me go!" Uraraka kicked and punched, but nothing stopped the beast from carrying her.

"Shut it! I won't let you fool me you little witch!"

The maid kept fighting, watching as they went down corridors and empty halls. "I'm not a witch! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Mhm yeah right!"

Suddenly, Uraraka found the light from the outside disappearing at the beast's feet, replaced with the darkness of a room. "Where are you taking me?!'

Before she could complain anymore, the beast dropped her to the ground on her feet, closing a door behind them. Even so, the maid ran to the door trying to open it desperately but not being able to focus in the dark.

Her breaths were rapid. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Sir Bakugou I don't understand-

Bakugou pushed the girl against the wall besides the door and avoided her escape by placing his arms on each sides. "Stop with the pleasantries! We are closer than that and you know it!"

Uraraka's eyes watered. "Please let me go..."

"No! Not until you get out of my head!" Bakugou punched the wall besides Uraraka. "Until you get out of my head..."

The maid stared frightened at the sudden reaction from the beast. The tears streamed down her face like raindrops on a glass, glistening in the dark. "B-Bakugou?"

"How did it come to this, Uraraka?"

Uraraka didn't answer.

"How did we both end up far away from our own homes? How did I end up being the 'savior' of a town with people who despised me? How did you end up being a maid...?"

The maid kept her silence, suppressing the sobs in her throat. The beast grew frustrated.

"Tell me Uraraka!"

Her teary gaze fell upon the floor beneath them. "I-it can't be explained... it will cause greater fury than the one you possess right now..."

"I don't care! Tell me-" the beast's face changed from madness to comprehension as one more thing struck him. "The fire... the one I saved your parents from, you left me when that mob surrounded me! And the tree..."

Uraraka couldn't hold the pain any longer and let herself sob loudly.

The beast kept questioning with fear in his eyes. "Uraraka… What did you sacrifice?"

"B-Bakugou Please-"

He shook her by the shoulders. "What did you sacrifice?!"

Uraraka looked deep into Bakugou's eyes, the golden rims shining bright, trying to control her emotions. "My happiness... and my p-powers..."

The beast backed away, letting the maid free of his grasp and staring at her with a horrified face. "Uraraka, what were you-?"

"I did it because I wanted the best for you! To save you from the grasp of those people! To grant you the life that you deserve!" The words came out like a heavy sigh of relief, the grieving she once bore going down her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry Bakugou…"

A guilty feeling struck Bakugou's chest at the sight of the girl crying. "Uraraka…"

Slowly, the beast approached the crying maid and placed his arms around her, trying to bring as much comfort as he could muster. He wasn't the type to console someone in emotional need, but in his heart the girl seemed to have a special place. Uraraka gave in to him, letting herself go in his arms.

She continued sobbing. "I did not want the things of now to be happening to us... I did not want you to be confused in this world... I did not want my parents to get lost..."

Bakugou, backed away slightly, speaking in the most gentle voice Uraraka had heard. "That's why you are here? For your lost parents?"

The maid laid her head on the beast's chest. "Yes... After wishing upon the tree I had to hide away in the cave, leaving you and my parents behind... When Kirishima decided to help me he found that you were ok, but there was no sign of my parents..."

She grasped his vest tightly and gritted her teeth. "When the dragon searched the grounds, he found a carriage carrying and pulling people away, bringing them to the mansion... He had also told me that a woman that looked like me gazed up at him, as if knowing his purpose, and smiled. That's when I knew that it was my mother, for only she could see through creatures of your stance..."

Bakugou thought back on the day of the fire, remembering the shocked gaze her mother had given him. "That's why she stared at me so strangely in front of the cabin... It was as if she knew me..."

"She always knew everything..."

The beast slowly placed a hand over the girl's hair, passing it lightly through each strand. Uraraka blushed slightly. "And if she is so great and powerful, why hasn't she escaped these grounds?

"I don't know Bakugou… I wonder about the same when I think of her and my father..."

They both sighed in unison, the young girl calming down. As if on cue, a bulb turned bright inside the beast's mind.

"I'll help you! I'll help you find your parents here and get them out! I'll help you reverse your wish!" He backed from the hug and looked at her unique eyes. "I'll help you be happy... for both of us to be happy..."

Uraraka's blush deepened. " Thank you Bakugou… I couldn't imagine such a thing from you when we met at the garden, your reaction was so peculiar..."

Bakugou laughed lightly. "And I couldn't imagine such a thing from myself either... But after our eyes met at the staff meeting, I knew I had to search for you..."

"Well, I don't think chasing a woman in the night was the right choice for _searching_, but here we are!" Uraraka scoffed, laughing at her own sarcastic comment.

"W-what?! I was desperate and in need for answers!"

They both laughed.

Suddenly, Bakugou noticed how beautiful the girl was, even in the darkness. Her golden rims shining bright, matching with the necklace around her neck.

"I see you've kept my necklace safe... Were you missing me as much as before?" his grin turned to a smirk as he stared deeply at Uraraka.

The maid's eyes were wide with embarrassment and tried to suppress it as much as she could. "N-No it was just a... Just a-"

"lucky charm?"

"Y-Yeah, lucky charm!"

The beast came closer to the maid, his hands going towards her waist. "I see... so if the necklace belongs to me and you carry it as your _lucky charm... _Does it mean that I am your lucky charm?"

Uraraka's blush heightened. "I d-didn't say that!"

Once his hands reached the back of the small girl, he pulled her close to his warm body, staring down at her and his gaze shinning with interest. "You didn't have to... It was all explained by your body."

The maid tried to look away, but found that she didn't have the energy to do so and fell deep into the red gaze's trance. "I w-wont answer that..."

Noses touched in the slightest, while hushed breaths lingered over each pair of lips. The line of desire and tension was pulling them closer and closer, and they couldn't find their way out.

"Well, could you give me the answer to why my heart beats fast everytime I see you?"

Uraraka suppressed the small grin that threatened to show on her lips. "Maybe it is a fantasy... or just a dream?"

"Then how about we make it come true?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, their lips collided, forming one perfect piece. At first Uraraka found herself surprised by the beast's action, then she slowly let herself give in, enjoying every bit of skin. Her arms wrapped around Bakugou's lower back, feeling it as well.

Bakugou's hands went lower and lower while they kissed, reaching something full of sweet flesh and squeezing it. At the feeling, Uraraka backed from the kiss and looked embarrassingly at Bakugou.

"Bakugou?!"

He smirked. "Don't deny that you loved it, Uraraka…"

"I..." she looked away. "Fine I did... Now let us return to what was started."

"So the little witch isn't so regal as she seems..." the beast smirked wider.

Their lips met again. Hands going down trails of covered skin and flesh that had never been explored before. While Bakugou played with her bottom, Uraraka traced her hands up his back, feeling every muscle.

The beast backed away from the kiss, a trail of saliva glistening in the dark. He stared at the girl with lustful eyes, feeling things he had never felt before. Desires he had never desired before...

Suddenly, Bakugou lifted the girl like if she were air and carried her to his guest bed, laying her down on the soft mattress. Soon after, the beast climbed on top, placing his knees between her legs and taking off his velvet jacket.

Uraraka lay stranded, hypnotized by the image of the strong beast and wanting more than ever before. It was as if an alter ego had unleashed from within her, controlling her elegance and tearing it in front of the eyes of the beast.

Once he was through with his shirt and vest, Bakugou proceeded to return hovering over Uraraka, letting his animal instincts in control.

His voice was huskier than before. "It seems that you weren't actually afraid of the beast _eating_ you..."

It was Uraraka's turn to smirk. "No, because I wanted him to_ devour_ me..."

A flash of surprise adorned Bakugou's face, leaving quickly. His hands traveled to the maid's collar, slowly unbuttoning the white buttons from the black uniform. "You know.. I really like seeing you in this... It makes you look astonishing..."

Uraraka's smirk faltered for a nervous grin, not expecting the compliment. "T-thank you..."

Bakugou nodded as a reply and kept unbuttoning. When his hand reached the last button that could unleash the maid's bossom from it's trap, the girl grabbed his hand and made him halt on his way.

"Uraraka? What's wrong?"

"I..." Uraraka looked away and murmured. "I don't have something to hold them on..."

Bakugou looked at her strange. "What did you say?"

She murmured again a little louder. "I don't have something that can hold them in place..."

He still acted confused. "What?"

The girl grew tired. "I don't have my undergarments- Bakugou?!"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the last button was taken out, unleashing her breasts from the tight uniform. Quickly, the beast grabbed one breast, while placing the nipple of the other in his mouth.

Uraraka let out a moan of surprise. "What are you-?"

He spoke with the flesh in his mouth. "Just let me do my job..."

He continued playing with the nub, making Uraraka feel shivers where she had never felt before. She moaned slightly in confusion, unsure on how to control the pleasure that rose in her body.

Uraraka wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her core. The beast groaned in delight, backing away from the flesh and going back up to the girl's lips, ravishing them like candy.

He parted from the kiss and stared at the girl, contemplating every feature on her face and trying to suppress the desperate need in his groin.

Bakugou sighed in delight. "Uraraka I have to tell you something. Something that I wanted to say once we could settle down in the town..."

Uraraka stared curiously into his eyes. "Yes?"

The beast looked away before returning her gaze. "Uraraka I L-"

"Sir Bakugou?" A cold voice spoke from the closed door.

The pair that lay entwined in their embrace, looked horrified at the wooden door, unsure of what to do.

The maid whispered in fear. "Oh no... What do we do?"

"Stay quiet..." Bakugou raised his brow and questioned at the door. "What do you need general?"

"Oh so you are in the room... Sir Todoroki requires your presence!"

The pair looked at each other with confusion, but kept their calm.

"Whatever that boy-prince needs I'll attend them later! I'm not feeling so good!"

"Do you need assistance-?"

"No! Let me be general!"

There was a momentary silence, then filled with the air of suspicion. "Ok, Sir Bakugou. I'll let you rest..."

Pointy steps were heard vanishing in the distance. The couple let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez, that woman appears in unnecessary moments!" Bakugou complained, making Uraraka laugh with relativity.

"I understand exactly what you mean, _Sir Bakugou_!"

They both laughed again.

Uraraka fixed her uniform, putting it back in it's place, and sighing. "I must leave your quarters... That woman will definitely come back to search for you as her demeanor seems demanding."

Bakugou smiled lightly and got up from straddling the maid, watching as she put everything back together. "She will..."

Uraraka noticed his wondering gaze and blushed. "You seem like a child hungry for his mother's milk!"

The beast blushed embarrassingly in return. "I am all but a child!"

The maid laughed. She approached the other side of the bed with a slow pace, stopping in front of Bakugou and smiling. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For the promise you have made... I know it won't be easy, but I'll do my best to look for other clues. And so we will find our way out."

Bakugou smiled. "It makes me happy that you believe in me, Uraraka. I think that you may be the only one... And yes, I will keep my promise, for your parents... and for you."

Uraraka shared the beast's smile. When she placed the last button on her uniform, she approached the door to leave but was held back by a strong hand. "Hmm?"

"You can't go."

"Wha-?"

"Not without being dismissed with a kiss..." The beast placed his lips lightly on the maid's.

When they separated, Uraraka blushed. "You used my phrase against me! I thought you had forgotten!"

"Why would I?"

"I- You- Ugh I need to go!" The girl made way and opened the door slightly, looking back at Bakugou and smiling. "Shall we meet again whenever there is a chance?"

"We need to, round-face." He grasped at her hand. "The closest might be the masquerade, so be there and we shall speak again."

"Fine, I will do my best..." She smiled. "And I'll keep this necklace safe."

"I know you will... Now go and keep your pretense."

Uraraka smiled sweetly and let go of Bakugou's hand gently, already missing his warmth. Once she closed the door, she placed a hand over her lips, unable to believe what had happened. Her legs were trembling with need, but dismissed it with the new duties to attend.

She fixed her hair from the messy way it had gotten and paced slowly down the hall, still thinking back on her scene with the beast. Her trance was so deep that she hadn't realized the piece of black hair that peeked from behind a wall.

Suddenly, the maid was pulled against a wall by her neck, unable to scream for help. "Agh!"

Her head had been placed harshly and her sight was blurry with the sudden impact, but she was able to catch two cold dark eyes staring back at her. "Wha-?"

"So you are not only a maid it seems..."

"General?!"

The General glared at the young maiden in disguise. "You are also the lover of our guest... And you will tell me the purpose of your presence in our grounds!"

Uraraka grasped on tightly to the general's hand and closed her eyes.

_Oh no..._


	11. Chapter 10: Deal or no deal

_Oh no..._

She was pinned against a wall, unable to scream as cold eyes stared directly at her.

"I d-don't understand!" Uraraka opened her eyes slightly, staring at the general who grabbed her by the neck.

"You do understand you little wrench!" She let go of the maid and immediately grabbed her arm, pulling her in another direction.

"Where are you taking me?!" Uraraka fought back, pulling at the general's strength. But her low energy led her to weakness, and the pulling was her only guidance through.

Soon enough both women entered the training grounds, where Uraraka had watched an unlikely scene unfold. Once there, the general pushed the maid roughly, making her fall to the floor on her behind. Uraraka tried to maintain an innocent composure in front of the cold woman.

The general created a sharp knife out of thin air and pointed it at the maid. "Since we are out of public sight, you will tell me all about your reasons being here. Now!"

Uraraka backed away slowly, until her back hit the wall behind her. She tried to stare directly at the woman. "I don't comprehend your madness general! I'm but an innocent maid!"

The general's eyes kept steady on the girl, searching for any change in motion. "A maid with an unrecognizable face and different eyes... Who's presence entered and exited Sir Bakugou's room after a long period of time..."

The maid grasped on to the edges of her uniform tightly, thinking of a valuable excuse. "Y-you must have seen the wrong woman, for I was only walking through the hall attending my duties!"

The general approached the girl at a rapid pace and grabbed her by the neck once more, pushing her head against the wall. "You won't lie to me you scum... For I have heard of the way our guest has stared at you upon stumbling in the gardens and of the way he chased a woman through the maids' quarters! If it isn't enough evidence to suggest that you are all but a mere maid, I don't know what might be?"

"P-Please... just let me go..."

"What's you name you little rat?"

Uraraka remembered the false name that she carried above her head. "My name is... U-Uravity!"

The general kept her hand steady. "By the way you stuttered I believe it is but a nickname rather than an original..."

"I s-swear!"

The woman smirked. "Swear all you want. Promise all you can! But your ass will be reported to our master and I'll get you executed as soon as possible for treason!"

Suddenly, an anger and furious energy filled Uraraka's chest. Unable to hide it any longer, the maid looked down at the general and gritted her teeth. "Reported...? Executed? For it is true that this demonic family does the things so rumored about! Imprison the innocent, take away loved ones...!" Her eyes watered. "Take parents away from their children!"

The general's smirk suddenly vanished, her skin turned paler than snow and her eyes wide in shock. She slowly loosened her grip on the girl's neck and let her fall once more on the ground.

The maid immediately grabbed on her neck, trying to take in as much oxygen as posible before glaring at the general. "Imprison me for how many years you want! Kill me with all your might! But nothing would stop even my spirit to expose this evil bloodline and your horrific schemes!"

But it was as if the other woman had been thrown a bucket of cold water over her head. Her eyes were distant in comprehension as she dropped the knife, which diluted into the air. "You are an orphan of heart..."

Uraraka changed her expression to one of confusion. "What do you speak of?"

"You are looking for the ones who brought you into this world on this territory..."

The maid rose to her feet, her confusion still intact. "Words of philosophy won't change my perspective General-"

"You are..." The general looked directly at the girl, her eyes carrying something like relief. "Just like me..."

Uraraka stared incredulously at the woman in front of her, shocked to hear such words. "What do you mean...?"

"This family took my parents too..." The woman's eyes watered. "I thought I was truly alone in this world!"

The maid gritted her teeth, unbelieving of the words the general spoke. "Your lies won't fool me General! And even if it were true you would have avenged your hatred on the Shotos!"

The general looked away, her gaze holding the same sadness as before. This time the bucket of cold water was thrown over Uraraka's head as she remembered the peculiar moment that happened on the same place where she stood.

"But you wouldn't do a thing...because your heart can't take the pain of avenging against your love..."

For the first time since her stay, Uraraka watched tears stream down the cold general's face. Guilt ate on the insides of the maid as she watched the walls breaking down around the person she thought of as an enemy.

The general sobbed uncontrollably, her chest tightened in an unknown way and her legs gave up on her, making her fall to the ground on her knees. Uraraka approached the woman with worry, kneeling besides her and uncaringly hugging the woman.

* * *

Once the general became calm, she invited the maid to sit on a bench, still in the same training grounds. Uraraka's surprise still remained intact, she couldn't believe the change of judgement one moment could cause.

The two women sat in silence for a long moment, unsure of what to do or say. Until the general broke her silence. "I shall start... Even if pride is telling me to stop."

"You shouldn't let it consume you. That's the first rule of honesty."

The woman straightened her composure. "Well, let me apologize for the wrong terms we started on... and for the way I threatened you..."

Uraraka smiled with comprehension. "I accept your apologies. Even though I don't agree with the way you try to take information out of people..."

"It is the way I've been taught to be..." The general gazed away. "After coming to this horrid place..."

The maid sighed, asking away a question she was afraid to deliver. "And about that topic... How did you come to this, General? Apart from your parental reason, of course."

"You can stop calling me General,_ Uravity_, for I have a real name and that is Momo… Momo Yaoyorozu."

"And you were right, Uravity was all but a real name. Call me Uraraka… Uraraka Ochako."

Momo smiled kindly. "I knew that the name wasn't real all along since you stumbled upon me in the grounds. It seemed too false for a woman like you..."

Uraraka looked at the woman confused but accepted her comment either way. "I'll take that as compliment for the heart's sake... So, about the question."

"Ah yes..." The woman looked down at the floor in remembrance. "Well, as my last name ensues I was part of a clan of _creation_ warriors. We could make things out of thin air and use weapons as if it was our native language... My family was very famous in our town for our skills, and as heir to something greater I was bound to be married at some point in my life to someone of the same power..."

Uraraka listened closely.

"And the day my life was bound to a man I didn't know and who my heart didn't desire I... I ran. I escaped the image of the perfect daughter, regal in her stance. Something I was awfully not... Then as I hid far away from my town, I smelled the scent of burning... and blood..."

The maid couldn't contain the horror in her gaze. "W-was it your town?"

The general looked at her with sadness. "It was... And upon arriving back to my home, I found the whole town burned down, bodies of people I knew laying in horrid positions, and my parents gone... A few days went on, and upon taking a closer look I found a disappearing trail of disturbed dirt which then transformed into prints of wheels. I followed it like so and it brought me here."

"And how did you become a general?"

"Well let me finish and I shall tell you." The woman smiled lightly. "Once here, I watched as a few soldiers pulled prisoners out of wagons and between the bunch were the people who brought me to life... Of course I wanted to barge in and claim my loved ones but I knew I couldn't right away or it might have brought doom to me and my parents... So I posed as a guard and slowly made my way on top..."

"And what about Todoroki Shoto? How did you fall for the heir?"

Momo stared at the wall opposite from them and sighed. "He saw me training one day and complimented me on my work... He offered to teach me some of his moves and was impressed with my powers." Her gaze became of a dream like state. "And he was so proud of me when I was brought to General ranking... He smiled for me that day..."

"How long has it been?"

"Five years..."

Uraraka stared dumbfoundedly at the woman. "And why haven't you reclaimed your parents?"

"Well it is of the up most danger if I do so and also... I've searched even in the dungeons and found that they are not here... I sometimes even fear for the worst..."

The maid came closer, placing a hand on the general's back. "If their will is as strong as yours I believe they are alive, so don't pay mind to such negative thoughts."

Momo smiled. "I'll try not to... And-"

She looked at Uraraka. "How did you come here?"

Then, Uraraka proceeded to explain everything in detail to the woman, watching her expression change from familiarity to confusion at the mention of the wishing tree.

"A tree of a thousand hands who grants wishes by sacrificing something personal? That's a very cruel creature!"

"It is... and now i'm paying a price I never thought I would pay, just because I wanted to help someone..."

Momo sighed, unsure on what to comment on the situation. "And you don't want to reverse your wish? Just for the sake of your wellbeing."

Uraraka accompanied her sigh. "I've had moments where I regret some part of it but then again... If it hadn't been for my wish Bakugou would have died in the hands of the people I trusted..."

"And this may seem out off topic but, what about your eyes? Were they always the color they are?"

"No... I used to get these rims when I healed others.. Now it seems to be a side effect of becoming human.."

"I see..." the general raised her brow in curiosity and gazed at the maid. "And what about the fire? Have you found the cause?"

"I couldn't..." The maid stood from her seat and paced the grounds in front of the other as realization of other details came to her head. "Although... When I looked towards Bakugou before _tragedy_ striked, he was pointing his palms towards the top of the cabin... As if someone was there..."

"That's very strange..."

"It is..."

Suddenly, Uraraka's mind was filled with a convenient idea and stopped right in front of momo's sitting figure and extended her hand.

The general stared at the girl's gesture with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Well, since we know our purpose here how about we make an agreement?"

"What might that be?" Momo stood from her seat, standing a foot taller than Uraraka and staring down at her.

"How about we work together to find our parents and get away from here?"

Momo sighed, thinking of the man her heart desired, but also of the duties that she carried as a daughter. That deal was her only way of getting out of that place it seemed. "No betrayals shall be done between us?"

"No betrayals!"

The general grabbed Uraraka's hand and grasped it tightly. "Then we may have a deal."

* * *

Bakugou had changed from the velvet clothes to something described as casual in the mansion, but in his mind it was all but that. He missed his old clothes and his home very much, but he knew that he had to wait a little longer if he wanted to get Uraraka and her parents out of there. He would have to keep his heroic pretence just like the maid.

_Uraraka… It was you all along..._

He couldn't stop thinking of the girl in all her ways. From her small stance to her new golden eyes, Uraraka was beyond all the beast wanted, he even felt as if she didn't deserve her. Bakugou felt too little for a woman for the first time...

He remembered the sadness in her eyes and how much they ached for him. She was so small in his hands and so vulnerable, it was as if warmth had entered his heart for the first time.

_I promise we will be happy... no matter what..._

As Bakugou made his way down the corridor of his room, a familiar face appeared from the shadows, approaching the beast with his cold stare.

The beast stared in slight surprise at the heir. "Impatient are we, boy-prince? I was on my way to find your presence. Your guard-"

" It's _General_ for you, Sir Bakugou." Todoroki refuted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The heir's sudden reaction confused the beast slightly. "-General... she called for me at my door, requesting my presence in front of yours. So, Icyhot what do you need?"

"It's not a need... but an offer."

This time, Bakugou crossed his arms over his chest, suspicious of his words. "What is it?"

"As a fellow savior of mine and others, who has showed that he is worthy of such power that I haven't seen yet-"

"Cut it short. Fancy words won't get to me."

Todoroki frowned slightly. "If you allow me to finish for once maybe I shall_ cut it short_ for you, Sir Bakugou. Well, as I was saying, I _was_ and _am_ going to offer you a very valuable position in this family... Even more valuable than an heir... And that is as a right hand man to m-my father..."

The beast jumped back, in shock of his words. "Wait... Why are you giving this position to me?"

"_I_ am not. Ironically, Endeavor is."

Bakugou blinked back the sudden pride, feeling a cold run down his back. "That... _man_ can't give such an important position to me, to someone he just met!"

The heir was taken back by the beast's sudden reaction. "Are you taking down such an important offer? You can even-"

"I don't want it, Icyhot!"

"Once again, you didn't let me finish..." Todoroki smirked slightly and approached Bakugou's side, whispering. "You can even offer a better life to that maid..."

The beast's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe the words that came out of the heir's mouth and questioned every move he made with Uraraka. In his mind he mapped out the corridors and halls he followed and went with the maid, trying to recollect if any sign of someone else was near by. But nothing came to mind...

Bakugou grasped at the heir's arm, his nails digging deep and growling with anger. "How do you know of it, little prince...?"

Todoroki glared at the beast. "The way you stared at the girl when we stumbled upon her in the garden, the way you refuted my comment by saying her eyes were _unique_ with the most contemplating smile... The way you chased after that woman and the way you are clawing at my arm in this moment. It says it all, beast. So are you going to accept the position or hide away from it...?"

Bakugou let go of the heir's arm, seeing something underneath his stone façade. "Your threat can't hide the need deep inside you. The one where your father doesn't recognize you as the rightful heir to his throne and your envy boils from within when telling me about this_ oh so great_ position your own piers have granted _me_." He didn't even care about your broken arm and keeps your mother in captivity!"

Todoroki's cold hand grew sharp icicles on it's sides, which went slowly up his arm and on his face. "How dare you..."

"You threatened me first Boy-prince... Now taste the same _poison_." The beast showed his fangs. "You dare use _my woman_ against me again and I will _kill_ you."

"So it is true... you are involved with that maid..." Todoroki smirked slightly once again, his arm still covered in ice.

Bakugou then walked away, not thinking of the consequences his words might have brought.

The heir slowly let his guard down, the need clawing on his insides while pride locked it in a cage, but need won. "I have the need for you to accept this position in an urgent way, Sir Bakugou."

The beast stopped in his tracks, his back still facing the heir. "Why?"

"I have a personal feud with my father as you may have seen in your first meeting...And he wants to grant you a position way too soon for anyone's liking. With you accepting the offer we can get closer to his intentions."

"Do you consider him a father or-?"

"I do not, ever since my childhood, Sir Bakugou. I want him to pay for all he has done..." The boy-prince allowed his arm to go back to normal. "For all the pain he has caused to the innocent."

Bakugou turned around slightly, remembering his promise to his young lover. "Me too..."

The heir stared in shock at the beast. "You do?"

"Well... a favor from the heart." The beast thought it through, when the convenience in his stance alerted his senses. "You know what... Let's make a deal,_ Icyhot_. I will accept the position in favor of your desire to know more of your father... In return, I want information of my own... And, also, no mention of the maid to anyone in this mansion. Do we have a deal?"

Todoroki raised his gaze, following the hand offered up to him from the distance. He considered the offer exchange and found himself leaning towards it without any remorse. Soon their hands met in a tight grasp.

"Yes, Sir Bakugou, we do have a deal."

Two smirks synchronized in the halls of **_hell._**


	12. Chapter 11: Red Gaze

_Master of the house: Endeavor... _

_Here I send you this letter to inform you that I have listened to the offer your son has made. I formally accept the position and I am proud to be your future right-hand man. _

_In agreement, Sir Bakugou…_

Icy blue eyes scanned the cream colored page with pretty writing, fingers trailed the words that described the pride in this man's chest and a wide smirk went from coast to coast across his lightened face.

Endeavor read through the letter over and over again, his fiery brows furrowing in a mischievous way. Since the moment that beast arrived the master of the house knew that he was worthy of such a position. The boy's power, bravery and ambitious character seemed perfect for the role.

_"It is the perfect plan, Enji Todoroki. You are getting closer and closer to your desires, soon enough more power will be at your door."_

Endeavor smirked at the voice emerging from the darkness of his office. "Yes, Tomura, and once I get my wish you will be granted yours..."

"_This is not how things work, King... For me to fulfill your desire you should sacrifice something personal._"

The man's smirk faltered. "I have sacrificed my pride and my strength for you... Isn't that enough?"

_"You know what I truly need, and you won't get a thing from me until I get what I want_."

"Still you know it is-!"

"Impossible! What were you thinking?!"

The Master of the house raised his gaze to find a tall female figure leaning on the door with her arms crossed over the tight gown she wore and her red eyes glaring at him. A burning sensation rolled down his spine and his arms, resulting from the anger of hearing that woman's voice.

"I was thinking right, Mitsuki..." His words dropped like venom. "He has the power needed for such a position and, besides that, he has accepted the offer!"

The woman with the red gaze stomped her way towards the antique desk and toppled the ink on top of it. "And you should have never offered it to an _animal_ like him! That position was meant to belong to someone like your general! That beast is meant to be in a cage, with his harsh attitude and his venomous pride, and not besides a great hero like yourself Enji-!"

Endeavor stood from his desk, crumpling the official letter in his hand, the fire in his brow growing and a trail of sarcasm following a certain word in his speech. "You know your worth in this place, _miss_ Mitsuki… and that includes calling me only by my viscount name: Endeavor..."

The woman gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare tell me about _my place_ in this mansion... You know the knife I have for you in my grasp if you do something to me..."

The man let his fire calm down, staring at the angry woman and using his usual skip key. "Why is your anger so prominent at a man you've never met?"

Mitsuki backed away from the desk. Her chest tightened in a frightening way, her palms became sweaty and she felt as if she were going to faint. "I... I'm just speaking of the wrong decision you have made! His ambition will drag your position to hell!"

Endeavor walked around the table, stopping in front of the small woman and glaring down at her. He was of the most conviction and she knew that nothing could stop him. "I know what I am doing as the ruler of my own palace... And he is the better choice as my right hand man..."

The woman, despite her height, looked up at the man. It was a defying measure, but from all her years in that place she knew that nothing could deprive the same ambition she bore, something no wish could take away from the likelihood of her bloodline.

That boy- no, _beast, _could be a threat to her wish and the dreams she set out to grant. His presence in the mansion and the offering of right hand man could even mean the death of her... If the master were to find out the reality of it all...

"I shall accept your naivetes then... Like you said: you _are_ the king of this palace and your choice shall be the correct one at all times." Mitsuki placed a hand on Endeavor's chest, tracing the vest's opening and her eyes setting in subtle lust. "And if you could do just one choice for me at this moment, would it be a bother to your consciousness?"

Endeavor smirked widely, grabbing the woman's waist. "What shall your desire be?"

"Take me down to the underground... I am in need to see the faces of despair from your new... _subjects..._"

The master of the house looked up and down the woman's expression, finding no shift or uncertainty. "You are up to no good again it seems, Mitsuki… I shall let you gaze at the faces of despair from our new_ interns_, if it may distract you from _other_ things..."

Just as the man proceeded to grab the soft flesh through the woman's skirt, Mitsuki backed from the grasp and smirked with temptation. "No hint of lust shall be pleased until my desire is accomplished, in which case I will bring Toga with me, for she is delighted with the same sights as me..."

Endeavor gritted his teeth as his hand felt the need to grasp on to every part of that woman and take away all of the luxurious clothes on her body. "Fine... Let us follow the darkest path for night can be a traitor in it's occult."

The woman's red gazed shined in the candlelight.

* * *

With Toga in tow, the unlike pair set out to follow the vast halls of the mansion.

They trailed in the darkness of shortcuts and doors of the mansion... Non the less, they couldn't avoid the hall of the training ground, where the master of the house made a halt at the sight of his son and his future right-hand man training.

"Endeavor... why are you stopping?" Mitsuki reclaimed, a certain panic rising in her chest at the same sight of the pair. "They will see your figure... and ours."

Yet, the master of the house didn't listen to his mistress, watching as his own son didn't dare use the power inherited from him to show off in front of the other. "I wonder why I created such a... _boy_, because that is all that he is... Reluctant to use the great power given to him by his father... What a waste..."

Toga spoke with her usually cheerful tone. "Yes, very. He doesn't know how useless his ice power is!" She then pointed at Bakugou with certain interest in the way he managed his own talent. "Now, the guest has a very prominent talent! He seems useful at most..."

Mitsuki sighed at the girl's interested tone. "Don't show too much excitement, Toga... He is a danger to our kind, raised in the slums like cattle..."

Endeavor paid interest to the way Bakugou managed his power. "But our dear helper is right, Mitsuki… His power is _very _prominent, as if taught by a great teacher. How old is he?"

The woman trembled slightly, unsure of what to say, for any wrong word could result in greater suspicion. "I don't-"

"Sir Bakugou is of eighteen years, Viscount Shoto!" Toga answered, receiving a noticeable glare from the mistress.

Endeavor noticed it too, but let it pass slightly. "I'm impressed, Toga. You haven't done this much research since meeting my son!"

Toga blushed in delight. "Oh why thank you, Master. I'm very proud of mys-"

"Let us return to our original destination... I don't want those scums falling asleep before letting me have some fun..." Mitsuki stared back at Toga, motioning for her to walk along while she followed in trail.

The master of the house stood back for a moment, staring curiously at Bakugou and how he fought off the daggers of ice thrown at him by Todoroki.

_Eighteen years old..._

* * *

They arrived in front of a pair of steel doors, sturdy enough to hold back a crowd. Two guards stood at each side with their heavy metal armor and sharp swords, it was the most guarded area in the house.

Endeavor stood in front of the doors as the guards opened them and let them in. Following behind him were the two females with their delighted faces, watching as people behind bars reached for their gowns and insulted their presence. It was merely the appetizer for them.

"I can't get enough of their suffering faces!" Toga grasped on to the mistress' arm and jumped in excitement. "How about you?"

"It is wonderful as it always has been, my darling Toga!"

Endeavor kept his trail steady on his only path. Years ago the prisons in his own mansion would excite him to the brim, making him go down to see the torture and suffering of all those who walked the earth not praising his existence... only_ All Might's._

Now, the place disgusted him in a way. Something in his heart had softened at the arrival of his heir, but it wasn't much to prevent him from wondering down to the catacombs once in a while.

Once again, the trio stopped at a single steel door, protected by strips of paper with spells written on them, as if to wore off any spirits. Mitsuki watched intensefuly, awaiting to please the urge to see that one person in that place and smirk at the tragedy.

Endeavor opened the door with a small key, letting it slowly settle against an opposite wall and revealing a couple on the ground with shackles and steel around their mouths.

The mistress let go of Toga and slowly stepped towards the pair, kneeling right in front of the female and smiling. "It seems we have a very special subject here..."

The woman wore a torn cooking dress, long brown hair and a pair of eyes with the same color, a distant line in them. The mistress placed a finger under the woman's chin and glanced at her features, smirking in utter delight. Her nails dug deep into the woman's cheeks, drawing blood in their place and causing a painful grunt coming out of the woman's mouth.

"She is a witch from the town..." Endeavor looked away at his next remark, remembering Tomura's words. "I... I was _suggested_ to bring that woman and her husband here for they might be of good help to our mansion..."

"And they will be." Mitsuki looked back at Endeavor and Toga. "Would you give me a moment here, I want to enjoy my time with them alone..."

"As you wish." Endeavor grabbed Toga's arm and pulled her away. "Come on, I'll take you to another ore exciting place."

When she was left alone, Mitsuki grabbed at the chain pulling on the witch's neck, waking her up. The woman's eyes were lit in a purple rim, trying to cast anything that could protect her from the force that pulled at her, but found that no effort could protect her.

Once, she regained her conscious back she met with a pair of red eyes and felt her heart falter. She spoke muffled words in despair.

Mitsuki smirked. "It seems we have met again, witch... It also seems that you might remember me, by the way you gaze at me in such shock, it is a delight!" Her nails dug deeper. "Be glad that Endeavor didn't leave you with the burden of a lonely woman, and let your lover bare the pain with you..."

Despite her shackles, the woman moved and kicked trying to get to the wicked mistress.

Mitsuki watched in delight. "No power of yours shall get you out of this prison,_ oh grand witch. _This is the payment for unleashing a beast into world when I warned you so... Hmph, too bad your daughter can't get you out of here, despite how close she is to you at this moment... What a torture it may be, but a grateful one non the less!"

The woman stopped kicking and fighting, a cold bucket of water thrown on her back. Her eyes widened in shock, granting another bliss on the mistress' list.

"Don't worry she shall meet you in hell soon, for she will fall on my grasp and be in despair..." Mitsuki looked back and then again at the witch. "I shall leave you to your burden now for the night. Goodbye witch!"

The mistress walked through the open steel door, glancing her red gaze at the witch and then closing the steel door.

The witch watched her leave, her breaths quick in fear as she thought of her own daughter in the mansion. What could she do in her reign of shackles and her unconscious husband besides her...?

Until a bulb lit in her mind.

Yes, they had warded off any possibility of saying a spell or casting one with her hands, but there was one thing they hadn't planned... and that was her own mind.

But, Uraraka couldn't have been so reckless, she thought. It was imposible for her to be in such a place... but she had to try.

And with the red gaze in mind, she closed her eyes and ventured her voice and image into her hope.


	13. Chapter 12: Nightmare's Ceremony

_Distant trees, vibrant sunlight, houses of wood and pretty tapestry, flowers in every corner, birds chirping in delight... people with the most joyful smiles..._

_It was a place that she knew from the heart. The place of her childhood... her town._

_She walked upon the roads of dirt made by local carriages of merchandise delivered constantly back and forth, but this time there wasn't one in sight. The people around her nodded at her in salute, with a slight bow as if she were royalty. It seemed like a regular day in a life she had forgotten far too quickly... _

_She stared down at the clothes on her body, they were rather familiar: A pink dress, dark stockings and cape. It was the same attire from those times... _

_It was all the same... Except for one thing. _

_Uraraka kept her walk steady, a dense fog covering her side view and making way to a center point in her path. There, a distant figure stood, plastered in a white, bloodied gown and a white bundle of linen in her arms. _

_ "My child, my baby!" The woman screamed, limping her way towards the young girl. _

_Uraraka approached the woman with certain fear, feeling as if she was slower than usual. "A-are you ok miss? I can help you!" _

_"This thing... This monster... It deserves to face death..." The woman's gaze shined red in the fog while a knife formed on her grasp. "And it will be by me." _

_In the glimmer of the sharp metal, Uraraka saw a glimpse of blonde hair from the bundle in the woman's arms and the resemblance of a face that was now in her life. _

_"Wait! No!" _

_And before the woman could stab her own child, she diluted into thin air only to come back with a tight gown and her blonde head held high. "Were you worried of the beast, little witch?" _

_Uraraka stumbled back on her feet, shocked to see the change in appearance the woman made... and how much she looked like Bakugou..._

_"Who are you...?" _

_The woman only smirked with her devilish teeth, the knife in her hand turning into a dark cloak. "Make your last wish, little witch..."  
_

_"What-?" _

_"Uraraka!" _

_The young woman stood still when she heard the distant voice, trying to turn around but noticing she wasn't able to. "Mother?!" _

_"Listen to me! Remember that woman's face for she is your enemy!" The female voice seemed to choke up in sentiment. "She... She has your father and I locked up in the mansion!" _

_"Where does she keep both of you?!"_

_"It seems to be far underground, but I only know of these brick walls and metal shackles... Please remember everything for it might be the only time I could communicate with my strong daughter..." _

_Uraraka sobbed, grabbing at her chest and letting the tears trail down dry cheeks. "Mother... I promise you I will find you both and we will leave this hell... We will survive..." _

_"I know you will fulfill your promise so just remember..." _

_Remember every word..._

_Remember..._

With a gasp of air, the small maid awoke from her dream... or nightmare... and grasped at her chest.

She had seen a woman so familiar and heard her mother's voice warning her about it...

"Mother... Father... They are here..."

* * *

Every other day, a few servants and staff would walk around with trays of food or a simple letter... But this time, the halls were buzzing of them. Frantic faces and hurried steps filled the mansion like a beehive.

The events to be held on that day were not of the upmost necessity but by the word of the viscount, it had turned to such. Usually an event like a promotion wouldn't be a big deal... Yet the pride of the master of the house and the step closer to his desires had to be celebrated. Not everyday was he to bare such a delightful sentimental win, specially against the demon on his shoulder.

But the feud was only behind closed doors, for the people that walked outside were blind and deaf... One of them being the heir.

Todoroki roamed the halls, book in his hand and trying to ignore the rest of the world around him. Like everyone else, he wasn't used to such lavish preparations or how full the mansion felt. He liked his alone time pacing the halls with his good book and the thoughts of a better life, but it wouldn't be possible that time around.

The words in his book felt as if they were floating around him, the heir could see the stories playing out and enchanting him beyond it's barriers. It was his own little world and he felt free in it.

But no words could distract him from the broad-back, blonde haired beast that roamed the hall of portraits, staring at each piece with the curiosity of a child. Todoroki watched as the man's gaze stopped at one particular painting of a woman with the whitest hair and maintained it at a small detail.

The heir couldn't waste his opportunity on startling the proud beast. "That at which you seek is a painting of my mother on her first day as... Countess Shoto…"

As awaited, Bakugou jumped back slightly, startled by the presence of the cold boy. "Boy-prince, I didn't think of you roaming the halls with a... What is that?"

"It is a book..." Todoroki comprehended the reason of his confusion, sighing with "...And that is the reason I had to write that letter for you."

"Well it seems that he was delighted with it, according to all these decorations for some idiotic rank ceremony."

Todoroki approached the beast, placing the book on his side and whispering. "It may seem idiotic to you but it is the step closer to finding out the reality of my father's purpose..."

"I see... and what about all the things I asked you for?"

The heir leaned against the nearest wall and sighed. "Despite my years in this mansion, I cannot seem to find that of which you seek. There is no door or sign that can lead to such a disgraceful place... Are you certain it is real?"

In a sudden rage, Bakugou grasped at Todoroki's collar tightly and gritted his teeth, his hand turning red. "I am sure it's real... There can't be any other place for prisoners to go..."

"Calm down, Sir Bakugou. Killing me won't get the answers that you need and it will not grant the revenge we both seek. So if you could just let my collar go."

And the beast did as said, grunting but backing away from the heir. In a surprising manner, the beast went back to staring at the same portrait and... at the same detail.

"What do you find so interesting about this painting, Sir Bakugou?"

The beast pointed towards a small item on Countess Shoto's left hand. "What is that?"

Todoroki followed his direction. "A wedding ring. It signifies the ties of love that unite two people forever. It is a very remarkable thing-"

Bakugou looked over at the heir with a slight smirk. "And why isn't that on the General's finger?"

The heir was taken back, a subtle blush on his cheeks. "Excuse me?"

"Well, from the way you both look at yourselves and how much each search for an approval from one another, it may seem like something more brewed from within..."

Todoroki looked away. "No matter, the situation of the heart can't be involved in profesional matters... Specially in this family..."

"So you admit your feelings for that cold-"

"Don't try to put that weak sentiment on me. I won't let it involve in my life or my decisions... Just like you did."

Bakugou tightened his fist. "You know it is more than simple feelings... It is moral matters as well..."

"Since when are you so informed about moral matters? Didn't you grow up in a cave, unknowing of _morality_ and _love_?"

The heir watched as the beast let his tension go as a sign of slight defeat, Todoroki was rather impressed with the motion.

"I... didn't spend my whole life in a cave... I actually lived in an orphanage during my childhood..."

"And what happened for you to arrive at a cave?"

Bakugou closed his eyes, trying to erase the screams and bloody images. "The... the orphanage turned out to be an awful place. So, I escaped."

"And why-?"

"Keep your curiosity to yourself, Shoto. My life isn't of your importance." Bakugou glared at the heir, stepping away slightly and hearing as the other did the same. But, before he could go a few feet forward he stopped once again and turned around, an idea hitting his head. "Wait!"

Todoroki looked back at the beast, raising his brow in curiosity. "Yes, Sir Bakugou?"

The beast's eyes went over the painting once more. "I need you to get something for me..."

* * *

It took various attempts to succeed on getting away from Lady Midnight's commands. The woman turned out to be frantic on the last minute arrangements for a ceremony, apparently not held in the mansion constantly.

Uraraka had escaped the duties, like every other time, by pretending to be fulfilling a command when she really wasn't. Instead, she wondered the same floors and grounds over and over, searching for any clues still. Yet, her mind was filled with other matters that she couldn't entrust to no one.

She knew that the nightmare was barely just that, that the voice was her mother's, that her parents were in the mansion and that a blonde woman with her red gaze was her enemy... with such a similar appearance to Bakugou. It was startling to say the least.

But she found that the topic would have to be put aside, as she watched the general approach her in a hurried manner, and Uraraka didn't plan on telling everything that she dreamt about just yet.

In the distance, Momo dismissed the pink woman that always resided besides her and rushed to Uraraka's side after her partner left. "Maid!"

Uraraka approached her as formally as posible, trying to keep her composure as if she were receiving a command. "Please don't tell me you are going to make me do some ridiculous chore or arrangement for this spontaneous ceremony."

Momo suddenly grabbed the maid's arm and pulled her to a dark corner. "That's exactly the reason that I am looking for you."

"For a chore-?" Uraraka stared at the general with confusion.

"No, for the spontaneous ceremony. How in the underworld did your little boyfriend get such a high rank in such a short amount of time? Was it something part of a little plan unknown to me?"

"I don't know, general.. The last time I saw him was on the day you confronted me and he was just a guest. Since then I have not heard a word from him!" Uraraka looked away, slightly startled by the whole situation. "I am as surprised as you are..."

Momo let go of the maid, seeing as her gaze seemed distant from where she stood. "Are you ok?"

Uraraka shook back to reality. "I- Yeah! I am ok. It's just this mess that has been happening around me has been stressful..."

"Are you sure?" Momo let her usually cold demeanor fall in front of the girl, trying to see between the lines. "Take a break. I can even hide you away while everything settles down-"

"No!" Uraraka gazed up at the general with shock, but changed immediately when she saw the look of confusion on the other's face. "I mean... No, if I drop out of such duties that prudent lady Midnight will get me with her whip."

The general sighed. "Well, if you say so..."

But the charades of chores and rushing servants was over before their last words. They watched from the darkness as the crowd of workers followed towards the Ballroom, the cue for both women to leave.

"I shall be heading towards my duties as general. Master Shoto and Todoroki must be waiting for me to present the rank." Without a second thought the cold woman rushed towards the Ballroom, leaving the maid alone with her torturous thoughts.

Uraraka let her head rest on the pillar that hid her from view. Between the nightmare and the sudden news of Bakugou's rising status, the maid found herself extremely tired.

But she couldn't rest just yet.

* * *

The ceremony went on as prepared. Every member of the high archy entered until it stopped on Endeavor. Then, the master of the house explained the purpose of the ceremony and called upon the general to present the rank. Lastly came the special guest, his head held high and his new uniform glistening in the light.

Just like the time before, the maids and servants were placed in their own spot, which meant Uraraka stood opposite of the tall balcony. So when Bakugou walked out, their sights crossed paths, keeping still in every moment possible. It was love's silent key across a room of doors.

But no distance could ever contain the pounding of their hearts.

Momo gazed at both from time to time, smiling internally at how cute the scene could be... and how much she wished it was her...

Todoroki watched the same scene as well, smirking slightly but stopping when his sigh clashed with Momo's. The long moment was filled with something that they both couldn't describe, but it was cut short rather quickly by embarrassment.

As for Endeavor, he couldn't stop the pride that filled his being with every might. This grand ceremony symbolized many things, not only of an ascersion from nobody to right-hand man for Bakugou, but also the defeat of all the pride in the mansion.

The beast would be not only a very helpful partner but also... a great pawn in his own war. Endeavor grasped at Bakugou's shoulders tightly, whispering. "You'll be of great use to us... Bakugou…"

The beast felt a shiver go down his spine, but he held his head high. "Thank you Endeavor... I will be of great service to you."

Todoroki stood still, heat going through his body as an unexpected jealousy of the image of his father celebrating a rank of the beast as if he were his own son. But he had agreed to proceed with a plan and any details in it...

Meanwhile, Uraraka watched the same scene unfold, her heart beating loudly in a nervous wave. It seemed as if no one else in the room saw the same, for they were stuck in whispers and gossip. Yet she was completely wrong.

A cold feeling and stomach wrenching nerves overcame Uraraka. She wasn't sure of how or why but she just knew that there was a pair of eyes watching her. It wasn't Bakugou because he was focused on his shiny new medal, it also wasn't the general or the heir because they were engulfed in something difficult for the maid to decipher. But there was one place where she hadn't checked and it called to her desperately.

Like in slow motion, Uraraka traced the stairs with her sight landing on a pair of red curtains and the small hole between it. Something peeked from the darkness, staring directly at the maid.

She kept her gaze steady, tunnel vision hitting her harshly and feeling faint when she saw two red orbs beyond the curtains clearly.

_Those eyes... Red gaze... Bloody robes... a child..._ "I-It's her..."


	14. Chapter 13: Crimson Threat

Around two days had gone by since the rank ceremony. That day had been filled with many surprises, from sudden preparations to gazes colliding. It was a dream for some but a nightmare for one.

Bakugou had been dragged towards his new duties, attending Endeavor in meetings while also informing about them to Todoroki in the dark. Meanwhile, Momo had been given a different task, very unusual for her usually busy life in the mansion, and that was to just relax... The master of the house had placed the general duties to Mina until the masquerade had passed. It was a time of celebration and recognition of salvation and hard work, or so Endeavor had said to Momo the day after the ceremony.

It was very strange manner for such a harsh man...

As for Uraraka, that nightmare and her encounter with it still stirred inside her brain, leaving her in a state of slight panic every time she saw a shadow or a peek of red. It was so much, that she had remained far from Bakugou until the fear disappeared. But someone didn't let it go away so easily...

A blonde head, a curvy figure adorned in royal robes and a red gaze frantically and repeatedly looked around the room, trying to control the anger that fired in the depths of her gut.

Mitsuki still couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty when she met that girl's gaze. It was as if she knew everything about her... and that was a threat she wouldn't bare, specially from a girl who is daughter of a scheming witch.

She wouldn't let anything come in between her and her desire to keep that woman suffering.

"_Mitsuki… you seem uneasy..."_

The woman stopped in her place, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows. "Why yes I am, Tomura."

_"For what-?_"

"I didn't know the wish of bad luck upon the grand witch meant that I had to suffer the burden of seeing the daughter!"

A dark mist formed from thin air and shifted into a larger figure. Blue-grey hair and hands covering it's features and body. "_For some clauses are not controlled or provided by the lawyer but of pure coincidence... Which is all that this is..._"

The woman gritted her teeth and turned around to look at the humanoid creature. "I completed the clauses, Tomura, and yet I still don't see enough results! You are the one to grant wishes and control the patterns, which is the cause of all this madness and not of coincidence!"

The creature approached the angry woman, staring at her from between his fingers. "_Well, Mistress, yours is but one of many wishes I grant... and some deserve more than others..." a small smirk grew from his lips. "Specially when the sacrifice is of flesh, bone... and power..._."

Mitsuki kept her anger high, and before she could launch at the man she stopped herself and thought of the reasons for his words. "You speak of Enji… He has bid the sacrifice you deem proper... He has lost the morality of the bloodline, hasn't he?"

"_Just like yourself, Mitsuki... but his was a more selfless sacrifice, yours still had a barrier..._"

The woman glared at Tomura, comprehending his purpose. "And the sacrifice he has made will lead to something greater... for you..."

Tomura laughed. "_You are of pure intelligence, Mistress! Puppets need a master, which means I am only doing my job!_"

"For a personal goal! Talk about selfish and you will appear... "

"_Don't act so innocent now... You wish of not only the witch's doom but also of Endeavor... For he has granted you the suffering you endure now-_"

Mitsuki looked away, diverting the conversation towards another topic. "So, will you help me make that little witch disappear or not?"

"_Such thing was not part of our deal, Mitsuki… I already granted your wish..._"

"Tomura… you can't let her find her parents! It will be the death of me!"

The creature dissipated into thin air, hissing at the woman and giving a smirk. _"Well, I hope that your funeral is as viscious as yourself... Now farewell!" _

"Wait-!" she watched as Tomura disappeared, leaving her in her wrath. "Agh! You can go to hell Tomura!"

Mitsuki paced back and forth again, pushing and throwing the books and glass jars in her room. Once she finished, She stood in front of her mess and smirked.

"Fine... I'll handle things myself!"

* * *

As another day dusked, Uraraka kept her pace and mind busy with as much work as possible. The events still floated in her mind, questioning and planning on what her next move would be.

She couldn't tell Bakugou or Momo just yet, for they could lash out and expose the plans, Uraraka thought. As much as she wanted to trust them, many things would have to be done by her hand, despite certain parental ties. If Kirishima could be called upon, he would also have been of great help...

But without her powers it all seemed to be impossible. Being a human felt like a curse... which made her start to regret her sacrifice... Doubt started to cloud her mind

_What did I do? Was it all worth it? Was it worth losing my powers and my_ parents...?_ Could be possible that I'm... starting to resent Bakugou?_

Uraraka tightened her fists and shook her head, trying to pry away all the negative thoughts, because non of it could reverse things to how they were. She felt the guilt eat up her chest. Between her parents and Bakugou it all was too complicated.

_How long until I find them...? How much more will I have to sacrifice...? How-_

"Miss!"

The maid turned around as she walked upon the hall towards the grand room. Behind her a woman who seemed familiar, with yellow eyes and a large grin, stood. It was the girl who had complimented her eyes a few days prior and Uraraka had to admit that she kind of scared her. "Y-Yes?"

"I have some orders sent by the master for you to clean the library! It must be done immediately!"

Uraraka nodded. "O-of course! I'll be right at it!"

The maid went by as quickly as possible, making her way through the halls and past the other maid. The other followed Uraraka with her yellow gaze, the grin turning into a smirk.

* * *

Uraraka stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors with elaborate carvings on them, the cart of supplies in front of her. She was slowly mending with her façade, falling in the mindset of the worker and forgetting her purpose in the mansion.

It was alarming to say the least.

She knocked on the door, waiting for a reply and receiving non in time. With that, she opened the doors slightly, hearing them creak with every movement. The doors opened slowly, revealing a small room composed of two small floors, full of conjoined wooden bookcases with tapestry on the top, a set of antique chairs with a small table in the middle, wooden floors and all the books you could imagine. Uraraka couldn't contain her awe at the place, it was something out of a dream.

But she didn't notice the small pieces of ceramic laying down in different areas of the floor.

She entered the library with her cleaning cart, looking around at every detail over and over again. Uraraka left her cart to the side when her gaze met a distinctive language on the side of a brown and torn book. She recognized the language from her mother's teachings and other books in her cabin. From what she could decipher, she discovered that the book was about magical history, which made her really curious.

Uraraka approached the bookshelf, her gaze still centered on that specific book, and traced the edges of the words written on it.

_It looks just like the one my mother had... _

She grabbed the book, opening it and looking through the pages, her eyes widening with familiarity. It looked exactly like her mother's book. Uraraka frantically searched through the book, stopping abruptly at one page with particular writing. Her eyes scanned the words... Her heart stopping for a moment...

"This is my mother's book..."

"Indeed it is, _little witch_..."

Uraraka turned around, everything going in slow motion. Her gaze met another who's viciousness was inevitable, pearl white teeth and blonde spiky hair... The maid let the book drop right in front of her.

"What's wrong, little witch? Why the shocked face?"

Uraraka stepped back, unsure of what to say or do in the situation. "Red gaze..."

The woman approached the maid with a heavy step, the trail of her dress following behind her. "Excuse you?"

The maid blinked back to reality, grabbing the book from the floor and keeping her gaze on it, her body on high alert. "How... do you know this is my mother's book?"

"It is a_ keepsake_..." Her smirk shined in the moonlight melting through the windows. "A very special _keepsake_..."

Uraraka dropped her shock, her gaze lifting and meeting the woman's, a new type of fire burning inside her. "You know of my parents... Where are they?"

The woman stopped her pace right in front of Uraraka. "Suffering in the depths of hell where they deserve to be, Uraraka…"

The room somehow turned warmer.

"Where. Are. They...?"

"You think I would tell a powerless witch like yourself... Besides, it was you who opened the door to their suffering with that little wish you made..."

The golden rims glowed brighter as Uraraka launched at the woman's neck, but her attack was held back by the woman's strong hand.

"Let me go, you-!"

"You what?"

Uraraka tried to set herself free but found that it was deemed impossible. A rememberance of that dreadful nightmare came back to mind as she met the woman's gaze again. "You _beast._.. You tried to kill your own child..."

This time, the woman was the one with the shocked gaze. "H-How do you know of such a thing-?!"

Uraraka freed herself from the woman's grasp, the smirk now on her lips. "Your white gown was a bloody mess... a knife in your hand... a baby boy in your arms!"

"You can't know of that! You are as insane as your mother!" The woman frantically looked around, landing on the necklace on Uraraka's neck. "Give me that!"

Before she could reach the necklace, Uraraka dodged the woman's grasp and ran for the doors, budging on them but finding that they wouldn't open. Behind her, the woman grasped on her uniform and pulled her back, making her fall. Uraraka pulled herself backwards until her back hit a bookcase.

"That necklace is mine, little wench!"

"No! That belonged to Bakugou's mother-!" Uraraka's breaths felt raspy, grabbing on to the necklace and realizing something she had doubted before. Her gaze scanned over every feature in the woman, matching it with someone very particular. "And _you_ are his mother... You almost tried to kill him! You monster!"

The woman stumbled backwards, her grip on reality and her emotions vanishing with every step. "How do you know of that..?"

"The same eyes... The same features... The same curse words..." Uraraka's smirk widened. "The only difference being that he has a heart where you don't!"

The woman gritted her teeth, her nails digging into her palms and drawing out blood. "He is a monster unleashed into this world and he deserves to pay-!"

"Pay for your doing?! You selfish whore! Leaving a helpless child behind for your own good! Living in this mansion like a hideaway!" Uraraka stood, something besides her shook. "He will know of everything... He will know of what you've done to my parents and make you pay!"

The woman trembled in anger and calling upon an unknown name to . "No you wont! Toga!"

Uraraka ran for the door once more, this time a figure jumped from the second floor of the room and pushed her towards a wall. A shiny metal knife was plunged into the wall besides the maid, landing inches from her nose.

The vase that once shook, stopped.

The woman approached the maid, pinned by her beloved servant and smirked. "Thank you Toga... You have captured my new subject... Now give me her necklace!"

Uraraka saw another blonde reflection and yellow eyes in the knife, feeling foolish for trusting a task she wasn't actually asked to do. She peeked sideways at the frantic woman, struggling with the harshness of her position. "He will wonder why I'm gone and search for me at every corner! He will know of everything!"

The woman stopped Toga from approaching her neck. "Hmm... You are right little witch..." She came close to whisper in the maid's ear. "And if he finds out... then your parents will be tortured to death... by my hand..."

"I will kill you with my bare hands if you do anything to them!"

"Then I won't."

Both Toga and Uraraka stared with slight confusion at the woman's sudden change.

The servant looked wide-eyed at her master. "But Mistress-?"

"Let her go, Toga..."

Toga hesitated for a second but soon loosend her grip on the maid. Uraraka looked at the Mistress with anger.

"Why-agh!"

Once again, The Mistress pulled on Uraraka's -now- longer hair, leaning in to her ear and whispering. "I'm letting you go... for now. Know that if you do speak a word of this to that beast your parents will be blessed by death from my own hands... and you will follow after them to heaven... Toga will be watching your every move from now on so don't get too carried away..."

"Is this your warning?" Uraraka spoke between her gritted teeth.

"No," The woman let go of her hair, leaving a spot of crimson blood on the nape of Uraraka's neck, and smirked. "This is a threat... Toga?"

"Yes Mistress?" Toga smiled widely.

"Escort our _guest_ to the maid's quarters... She will need her beauty sleep..." The woman's crimson gaze met Uraraka's golden one.

Toga nodded towards the Mistress and then shifted her body towards the maid, her smile faltering and pulling Uraraka by her arm. Behind them, Mitsuki watched in delight, turning around to retrieve the fallen book to the bookcase.

"Wait..." Uraraka spoke before going through the doors.

The Mistress turned around, book in hand, to look at Uraraka's distant gaze. "Yes?"

"If you are his Mother... Then who is his father?"

Mitsuki's eyes widened in sudden anger, raising a finger towards the door. "G-Get out!"

Without another word, Toga pulled Uraraka out of the library with harshness, leaving Mitsuki to her demise.

The vase that once shook exploded suddenly behind the Mistress. She jumped from the sound, looking at the pieces mixing with the floor.

"How...?" her eyes landed on the doors to the library, a cold feeling going down her back. "It can't be..."


	15. Chapter 14: Gratitude's masquerade

Hours turned to days, melted wax was replaced, chandeliers were dusted, tapestries hanged, shiny dresses sewn, invitations sent...It was all in preparation for that very special day.

Just like the day of the rank ceremony, servants and maids rushed up and down through the halls and rooms with décor and food. This time, the excitement was at it's peak. It was something very warm to the usually cold environment... It was a distraction from the reality behind the mansion's walls.

Once again, Todoroki paced the busy halls with a new book in his hands, this time the story was different compared to all of the ones before. This time, Romeo and Juliet was on the leather cover of the book. The topic brought on by Bakugou on the day of the rank ceremony still lingered the Heir's mind, sprouting thoughts of things deemed to fail.

Todoroki's steps became heavy, closing the book abruptly and sighing. _This thoughts cannot continue. It is imposible for that to happen for it can be the shame of this family and I don't want her to be as such... She deserves more than that. More than I can ever be..._

The heir let his head fall back, facing a glass window on the ceiling which let the orange rays of the sun in. It was the sign of dusk he so dreaded, specially the fact that he would have to act amused for the guests. Another mask underneath the one he would wear.

"Todoroki, what are you doing in your regular robes still?" a female voice spoke from a far.

Todoroki looked for the source of the voice, landing where it should have and blushing from ear to ear. From the other side of the hallway a tall figure appeared, dressed in a satin robe which reflected a cascade of light in the fabric, her black hair tied up in a bun instead of her usual spiky ponytail and her features glowing in the rays.

"M-Momo- I mean, general?"

Momo placed her hand on her hips, letting some annoyance fall on her face. "The servants are looking for you. They have your attire ready for wear and yet you are still here..."

Todoroki looked down at his clothes and sighed. "I thought I didn't need such lavish clothes for the event. It's only one night!"

Momo sighed, walking towards him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "It is only one... in a million. That is the importance of it, it is one of those special events that can be celebrated once! So please... return to your room and get ready, your father shall be waiting for you soon."

Suddenly, to both's surprise, the heir placed his hands on hers and traced her fingers. Todoroki looked deep into the general's eyes, where she swore she saw a bit of emotion. "Todoroki?"

"Fine... I shall follow your command for once and return to my room..." He looked away and let her hands go, meeting her gaze once more. "I shall meet you first before entering the event... I want you to be my companion for the evening..."

It was Momo's turn to blush, surprised by the heir's sudden invitation. "O-of course! I shall meet you before the doors open and the stars start to shine."

Todoroki smiled slightly, maintaining her gaze before walking away. "Thank you."

She stood still in her place, unsure of the moment between her and Todoroki. Her heart raced to a million miles, so much she swore he could hear it while disappearing down the hall.

_He looked at me so differently... Was that real? _

Suddenly she heard fast steps behind her, which stopped at her back. "Miss. Yaoyorozu, Your gown is already at your room!"

Momo turned around to find a rushed maid, another figure in the distance, carrying linen in her hands. Her brown hair and distant gaze made her distinctive from the other side of the hall. The general found that her chest felt a pang of uncertainty at the sight. "Of course! I'll be right with you, but first I must attend other issues..."

The maid nodded, walking back towards the general's room. Meanwhile, Momo made her way towards the familiar female with the linen in her arms. By the way her steps went on slowly, the general knew that something was definitely wrong.

The general looked around to see if anyone peeped before calling the maid's attention. "Uraraka!"

For a moment she saw the girl react but then try to move on, as if she had not seen the general in front of her. Before she could move along though, Momo grabbed Uraraka's arm and pulled her back, making them face each other.

"Let me-!"

"Uraraka, what's going on?" Momo whispered, surprised by the maid's terrified face.

Uraraka looked as if she had seen a ghost, embarrassment flushing her features as she realized what she had done. "I-I'm sorry, Momo. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you... But I must attend my duties!"

Once again, the maid tried to escape the doubtful gaze of the general, still being pulled back in place. "You have no duties to attend at this moment by my command... You are supposed to be getting ready for the masquerade."

Uraraka looked away, ashamed of the circumstance and trying to think things through. "I don't have a gown nor I could find one... considering the nonstop work the maids do around here!"

"Well, you will now."

The maid stepped back, her expression turning to one of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Momo grabbed the linen in Uraraka's hands and placed it to the side, then grabbing her arm and pulling her. "Come with me!"

Uraraka followed behind her, the feeling of uneasiness and uncertainty vanishing slightly. "O-Ok!"

* * *

Todoroki distanced himself from the general as fast as he could, unable to contain the emotions that bubbled up inside him. He couldn't express feelings that weren't shared equally... He couldn't let a weak feeling pile up in his heart.

He walked fast through other halls in the mansion, still dwelling if to follow Momo's command or escape from that night... He didn't have much of a choice considering the general. Was there actually a reason for him to go? Would his father even care if he was there or not? Was his presence only going to be used as propaganda of a _perfect family_?

It was all doubts in the heir's mind, but those would have to be put aside as a knocking noise came from a room near by. Todoroki wasn't surprised as he realized that the source was from the new bedroom given to Bakugou.

_What is he doing now? _

The heir made his way towards the door, knocking on it to see if any response was given. "Sir. Bakugou?"

The knocking noise from the room suddenly disappeared, being replaced by the screech of rushed chairs and falling objects. Todoroki's expression remained in confusion, placing his ear on the door before being opened abruptly by the Right-hand man.

The expressions shared varied. The beast's face expressed annoyance, while his eyes expressed a pang of fear. The heir didn't have to doubt to know that Bakugou hid something.

"What do you want, Boy-prince?!"

Todoroki scoffed. "I want to know of the reason why there is so much noise coming from this room. It sounds like a workshop in there."

Bakugou stuttered slightly. "I-I... It's nothing! Now move along-!"

"What are you working on, Bakugou?"

The beast gritted his teeth and looked away. "Nothing that concerns you-"

"Is it the reason why you asked me for _that_?" Todoroki peeked inside the room over Bakugou's shoulder, pointing at a piece of golden wire on the floor.

Bakugou let his head fall down, trying to hide the embarrassment from his cheeks and also the defeat. "Ugh... How do you always find out of such things, dumb-heir?"

"The blush and sudden fear proved my suspicion." He watched as the beast let the door open a bit more, showing of something small on his table. "Are you gonna do it during the masquerade?"

Bakugou sighed, a nervous air to his words. "Y-yes..."

Once again, Todoroki could read the nerves on the other's body, placing a hand over the man's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be just right."

"And what about you? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm probably gonna escape-"

"Escape? Leave your dream woman behind?" Bakugou smirked. "Not even the mighty Bakugou would do such a thing to a woman!"

Todoroki sighed in defeat, shaking his head at Bakugou's pride. "I still don't comprehend how that maid fell for you...?"

"Well because of my strength and great powers! I don't hide behind shadows of fear or care for a status! I do what I want to do, on the contrary to you."

The heir gritted his teeth, annoyance turning into a bit of anger. "You know she could face punishment for being with me, right-?"

Bakugou furrowed his brows at Todoroki, crossing his arms over his chest. "And as the heir to a throne you will stop any harm that goes her way!"

Todoroki looked down at the book he carried, remembering phrases of the fight for love in a world that was against it. For the first time he actually acknowledged the words of the beast. "You are right..."

"Good..." Bakugou's expression changed to one of annoyance as the heir still stood at the door. "Don't stand there like a fool, boy-prince! Go now and do what you must do!"

The heir awoke from his thoughts, nodding and walking back towards his room. But, before he disappeared behind another hall, Todoroki turned around. "Hey!"

Bakugou peeked back at the heir. "What?!"

"Thank you for your encouragement."

The beast gave another smirk. "Who did you think I was?"

* * *

As the sun disappeared behind the distant mountains, a whole new light rose from the center of the valley with lanterns and candlelight adorning a long brick bridge that led to another bigger structure. It was the place of dreams, with elaborate gowns and masks to hide away faces. It was the perfect disguise for a place that was the opposite of it's outside.

Lanterns adorned a bridge of bricks that crossed a lake, making way towards a tall structure. A beautiful sight to be held.

It was the perfect disguise for hell.

By command of the master of the house, invitations were sent through all the land, including to those in the towns or who lived in the middle of a forest.

Since the arrival of the lavish envelope at the doors of those who weren't expecting, the excitement was expressed in every corner. Elaborate gowns, masks and even wigs were made for that day. Including after parties back at home, so the fun would never end.

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for all of those whose lives were covered in the soil of sacrifice and hard work. It was an opportunity to get away from it all and feel alive.

Carriages and horses arrived at the grand doors of the mansion and once they were opened the swarm of people from every corner entered, excitement and curiosity in their faces. Even the most recognized seemed amazed.

But for those who had lived inside the mansion, it meant a taste of freedom and meeting people they never thought possible to meet, including family.

It was a very exciting day.

The crowds were led through the tapered halls, offered great appetizers and drinks. Once they entered, the big chandeliers were lit up in glory, marble floors shined, giant glass windows and mosaics were sparkly clean. A few guards were positioned here and there. It was all magical.

Behind closed curtains, though, the master of the mansion and the heir stood, waiting for the cause of the Masquerade, which seemed to be late in every way.

Endeavor nodded at a servant near by, making them walk towards the master. "Where is Sir Bakugou?"

The heir looked between the servant and his father, watching as the other man dressed in cream robes shook his head as an answer.

Todoroki scoffed, fixing the cape of his costume. "Sir Bakugou is probably still trying to figure out how to button his pants!"

Endeavor dismissed the servant, staring straight at the red curtains in front of him and speaking. "He might seem of little intelligence to you, but the boy has shown a higher power than expected..."

"A power he can't fully control!" Todoroki's sudden outburst created a slight shock on his father.

"You, my son, who has seen the immense amount of power he holds and yet... you judge him otherwise." Endeavor smirked. "Let me tell you that I made the right choice to grant him the rank he deserved..."

"You granted him a ticket to his pride-!" Todoroki stopped for a moment, realizing something he hadn't before. "Just like you did for yourself..."

The master's smirk widened, approaching the heir and placing a hand on his shoulder. "He is my most priced possession... and I can't waste the opportunity to expose it to all who dared oppose me before."

Todoroki backed away from his grip, tightening his hand around the elaborate mask he held in his, now, healed hand.

"The masquerade is to show off your power to hero All Might... to prove him that you can be more..."

Endeavor stomped his way towards his son once more, gritting his teeth. "He is all but heroic! Dare you mention him in a glorious manner again and you will face my wrath..."

Todoroki looked deep into his father's eyes and gritted his teeth. "Just like my mother..."

Endeavor suddenly raised his hand enveloped in fire. "You little-"

"Hey! I'm sorry for the wait!"

A hurried voice stopped the master from his doing, standing up straight and lowering his arm.

Bakugou stopped right in front of the scene that was going to unfold, putting his last button in his vest and staring with a confused expression at the pair. "Did I interrupt something...?"

"No, Sir Bakugou..." Todoroki sighed, his eyes shifting from his father to the right-hand man. "We were just waiting for your presence."

"I see..."

Endeavor made his way towards Bakugou, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulder and bringing him to the curtain. "Come with me. I shall introduce you to the world as a great man!"

The beast showed his fangs in pride, grabbing the red mask on his belt and placing it on his face. "Then Lead the way!"

Todoroki heard as the large noise of the crowds were dismissed by the sound of a trumpet, which was the sign of curtains being opened and the light lining the two silhouettes that made their way through them. An uneasy feeling raised in the heir's chest, something that seemed like... jealousy.

But the uneasy feeling wasn't only in Todoroki's chest.

* * *

On the steps of the mansion appeared two figures. One was tall, a gown in red and black on her body with a mask of the same colors on her face. Her hair was let loose, with a wavy crown of roses on top of her head. It was something very different from the usual attire she wore.

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

Momo hurried the small girl behind her, pulling at her gloved arm harshly. The girl followed the force but stopped right in front of the doors.

Her chest tightened with fear. "I d-don't understand why we had to enter from the outside! We were already in there and-"

"It's for the full experience, Uraraka! Now come on, I don't want to miss a thing!"

The maid held back once more, grabbing on to the fabric of her elaborate gown. "I d-don't know, general... I feel uneasy!"

The general looked back at the maid. "You haven't even entered the Masquerade and you feel uneasy? Don't worry, people won't be able to recognize you in that dress or that mask. It is the perfect disguise!"

Uraraka sighed, giving in to temptation and walking towards the grand doors. "Fine... but I won't stay long you know..."

The general smiled slightly, pulling the girl towards the grand ballroom excitedly.

The room was the usual beauty it had always been, with the added touches of tables and glossy floors. The crowds were dressed in the most colorful and unique attire, Uraraka had ever seen: Lace bodices, flowers on top of heads, fake crowns, masks of every color with feathers and designs. It was all out of a fairy tale.

"It's all so beautiful..." Uraraka couldn't hold her amazement. "I never expected such a thing from people outside of here.."

"I do follow your train of thought... I even feel underdressed." At that Momo created another more elaborate mask and replaced the one she had on her face with the new one.

"Don't worry, you look absolutely amazing, Momo."

The girls smiled at each other, the general staring up and down at her incredible creation on Uraraka's body. "As do you. I never thought my imagination could go that far beyond!"

Uraraka laughed. "Me neither, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The sweet talk was interrupted by the loud sound of a trumpet. All eyes turned to look at the centered balcony a few feet above, with the intertwined stairs covered in red carpet. A man dressed in antique robes of cream placed the trumpet by his side and standing tall in his place.

"Attention to all! The master of the house is here! Please pay your respects to him for the elaborate events of this evening!"

With that, the crowd created a large wave of claps, with only two opposing the rest.

The servant continued. "Now, I present to you all! The head of the Shoto family: Endeavor!"

From the balcony emerged the tall and broad figure with the burning mustache, his body covered in what seemed to be a blue attire, like a pirate. Whispers and gasps emerged from the shocked crowd. They had never seen the infamous man before and they never expected such an image.

Endeavor smirked, pleased with the reactions. "Welcome all to the masquerade of the year!"

Once again, all eyes were on the giant figure. Momo and Uraraka shared an expression of curiosity.

"I am so glad you have all taken from your time to attend this very important event, which also has a name!"

From the depths of the curtains came a prideful figure, tall and strong in his stance, with his spiky blonde hair and red eyes. His body was adorned with red vest, black shirt, linen pants, a devil's mask and an elaborate cape. Uraraka couldn't help the strong beat of her heart and... a pool of guilt pilling up in her stomach.

Endeavor's words slowly drifted away as her gaze kept still on the right hand man... seeing the same image of that woman in his features. It horrified her to say the least.

_Bakugou isn't her... He is the complete opposite of her..._

Besides her, Momo looked beyond the pair that stood on the balcony, searching for a familiar multi-colored haired man. Her heart had sunk in her chest when she found that he wasn't there.

_Did he… leave?_

But her fear vanished quickly, when the man she doubted appeared from the curtains, his figure long and tall. He looked like a pirate with his blue cape, vest and silver mask. No wig or other disguise in sight of him. He would be esy to find later on, Momo thought.

Her gaze fell on the distant Uraraka, watching as the maid breathed in and out rapidly. "Uraraka?"

Uraraka blinked quickly at the call of her name, changing her teary eyes towards Momo. "Y-yes?"

Momo grabbed on to Uraraka's hand tightly, trying to make sure the message of comfort could go across. "Are you ok? You've been acting strange today."

The maid looked up but then away. "I'm ok... I just need some refreshments..."

Momo looked over at the balcony, seeing how Endeavor dismissed all and let the party begin. "Come on, I'll take you to the table."

Uraraka nodded at the general, accepting her offer.

Behind the curtains, another unlikely scene unfolded. Endeavor walked away from his little welcoming, leaving the beast and Todoroki at their own mercy and escaping to the crowds to watch their expressions closely.

"You seem very amused, Icy-hot." Bakugou spoke with sarcasm, fixing his mask and smirking. "What? You didn't like your father's big welcome?"

Todoroki let his hand fall over his eyes, trying to keep his calm. "No, Sir Bakugou… It isn't always about you, you know?"

"huh?"

The heir let a fire rise in his eyes. "You are being used as a prideful trophy against All Might, my father's ultimate enemy in recognition."

Bakugou stepped back slightly, his ego hurt. "So, that bastard only gave me the rank to use me as a show off?!"

Todoroki peeked from between his fingers at the beast. "Exactly."

Suddenly, Bakugou's hands were lit in fire, letting his anger show openly. "I'll kill him!"

Before the beast could walk upon men with his threat, Todoroki let his ice wrap around Bakugou's hands, killing out the fire. "You are not going to do such a thing!"

"I'll-!"

"You will what, beast? Kill the man just because he hurt your ego?" The phrase ignited some more heat from the beast's hands. The heir sighed, trying to convince him to turn away from his vengeful thoughts. "You want to ruin the perfect night for your perfect plan with the girl? You spoke of not leaving your dream woman and look at what you are doing! This might be the only chance you have of convincing her to such a plan!"

Bakugou slowly let his arms lower, the heat vanishing while he remembered Uraraka's sweet face, vibrant cheeks and golden eyes. Those days at the forest taught him many things that he had never learned on his own before: Happiness, perseverance and... love. She had taught him all those things. She was the embodiment of all that he needed and wanted.

"You're right Icyhot… I can't ruin this night because of that ass of a father you have."

The heir scoffed, smiling slightly at the beast's sarcasm.

"I'll go and get my girl..." The beast smirked at Todoroki. "You should too. I saw her eagerly looking over, I imagine she was looking for you!"

Todoroki sighed, accepting the beast's words. "I will... We need to find some happiness in the land of nightmares."

Bakugou approached the heir, patting his shoulder. "Have fun, Boy-prince"

The heir smiled lightly and patted his shoulder back. "You too, Beast."

The beast nodded and turned around, making his way towards the ballroom. He couldn't help the nervousness pooling at his stomach. Bakugou had never been at a massive event before and he never imagined he would attend one in his life.

Despite how uncomfortable being around people he considered judgmental and dangerous made him feel, he was determined to carry out the plan of a lifetime. He was going to shine a light in the place of darkness for Uraraka.

The sea of gowns and disguises was rather surprising for the beast. The childlike fuse inside him ignited with curiosity, trying to figure out the way of the fabrics and the faces underneath the masks.

But his distraction was so full on that he didn't realize the broad chest that was standing a few feet ahead of him. His attention was brought back when he met the giant figure's chest by mistake.

Bakugou placed a hand on his head, irritation kicking in. "Hey watch it-!"

"Oh look who has stopped by!" A deep and happy voice emerged from the figure, alerting the beast's senses. "Bakugou, our savior!"

The beast's gaze slowly drifted up, traveling up a bright colored suit and arriving at the shaded eyes of a blonde head. Bakugou felt a shiver going down his spine.

_Strong arms holding the weak... Uraraka trying to reach for me..._ "All Might...?"

The hero smiled down at him, showing his usually painful grin. "It is I, my boy! I'm so happy to see you once more!"

Besides the hero another figure stood, tall in her place, with a mask hiding red eyes and spiky blonde hair. "So this is the grand hero you spoke about? He seems alright."

The hero stared at the female figure besides him, grin still in place. "Why of course he is the one who saved the town from the fire that miserable Witch ignited! I still wonder if she will come back for another round-"

Bakugou shook his head, trying to pry away the comment on Uraraka, staring at the unknown woman and interrupting the hero. "And you are?"

The woman smirked, a bit of wrinkles on the side of her mouth. "I am but a visitor, Sir Bakugou. The master of the house must be delighted with your presence! He seems like a man of honor and I imagine he might have chosen you to hide his weakness!"

The males' expression turned to one of confusion, as the woman kept her wide smirk. "Madam if I may ask for the meaning of your phrase?"

The woman kept her pride high, raising her wine glass and waving away the conversation. "No bother. It was just a slip!"

The crowd around him fell silent in his mind. The image of that woman cause startled him to the core, an unexplainable feeling for the beast. His first thought was to fight the woman for her lies, release the fury deep in his gut, but then he remembered Todoroki's words.

_"We need to find some happiness in the land of nightmares." _

_I'm not going to waste my time on people who don't deserve it..._

The beast gritted his teeth slightly, dismissing the deep stare given by the unknown woman. "Excuse me. I must attend others who are attending this masquerade."

Once again, All might stared with surprise at the beast's sudden change. He knew that Bakugou wasn't one of being kind, specially since the day he was taken into Mineta's cabin. "You shall...?"

"Thank you."

Bakugou walked past the unlikely pair of hero and anonymous female, unknowing of the way the woman gripped tightly at her glass causing it to break slightly.

"He has definitely changed since I last spoke to him-"

"He is an imprudent man." The woman hissed.

All Might stared at her with slight confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind, I think I've had much to drink already..." the woman started to walk away. "I'll speak to you on another time Hero All Might."

The large man stood in his place, watching as the female walked away.

The smell of suspicion rose in the air.

* * *

Music traveled all around the room. High notes of a flute, the glide across a violin's strings, the soft touch of a piano. It was an endless dream, and the girl who stood next to the general wanted non of it.

"Here have something to drink, Uraraka. I think you might need it."

Uraraka and Momo stood next to the table of food and drinks, adorned with all types of edibles and a fountain of glass cups with red wine, from which the general offered.

"No thanks, I don't want to lose focus of this night. For it might be a night of tasting freedom in what seems like a lifetime..."

The general placed the glass of wine back on the table, staring at the uneasy expression in her companion. She wanted to ask so many questions, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the night for the unlucky girl. "A glass of wine won't distract you but if you feel like if it's unnecessary I'll accept it."

Uraraka nodded in gratitude. "Thank you..." She stared down at the golden necklace around her neck, tracing it with her finger. "And thank you as well for the beautiful gown, it matches the necklace perfectly!"

Momo grinned in agreement, grabbing the maid's hands. "I'm sure your knight will love it when he sees you! You look like an angel!"

The maid blushed, remembering the polar opposite dress code on Bakugou's side. It was the perfect synchronization for an imperfect pair.

"I hope so.." Uraraka looked up, meeting the general's eyes and watching how they diverted to something over the maid's shoulder. "Momo?"

A deep blush crept over the general's cheeks, taking her mask off and scowling with a bit of nervousness. "T-Todoroki is near by. I must go and attend him."

The maid turned around slightly, catching the subject of the general's attention in the corner of her eye. "Oh I see." She grinned encouragingl. "Go on! You deserve a pleasant night!"

Momo came close to Uraraka's face and gripped her hands tightly in gratitude, slowly letting them go a bit later. "I will. Thank you!"

The maid nodded at the general, watching as she went off to greet the heir. She could only sigh at the image, admiring the wonderful feelings blossoming in between the pair. It was obvious the affection that both held for each other.

Uraraka couldn't let the overwhelming feelings cloud her senses, so she decided to move towards the crowd, going through the waves of fabric and masks. She felt as if the eyes of many stared down at her. It was a startling feeling.

Slowly, she made her way back, unaware of a figure who stood besides another taller one. Suddenly, her shoulder hit another, making her turn around to apologize like she always did.

"Oh my apologies!"

The man she collided with turned around, green eyes staring directly at hers. "I-It's ok!"

Uraraka's heart felt like it could jump out of her throat at any moment. She knew people from all around would be invited, but never expected the two faces she saw right in front of her. "Oh dear lord..."

The taller figure with a suit of silver and the stance of a gentleman, extended his hand towards the girl. "Are you ok madam? You seem pale."

The maid accepted the man's hand, staring at him like if she had seen a ghost. "Y-Yes."

The green haired man beside the blue haired one spoke. "Are you sure?"

Uraraka let go of the blue haired man's hand go, avoiding his gaze and the other one's gaze. _Why is this happening to me? _

"I-I am! Now if you may allow me, I must go elsewhere!"

The smaller figure spoke, a blush creeping on his freckled cheeks as his gaze seemed to familiarize the girl. "W-Wait, do I know you?"

Uraraka looked away. "N-no."

The taller one spoke as well. "Your face does seem familiar." He extended his hand towards the girl. "I'm Iida, a pleasure to meet you madam."

The green haired boy rushed to introduce himself as well. "I"m Deku!"

Uraraka felt as if she was about to faint, still in shock at the faces she had to encounter. It was a rush, but she had to get out of there. "E-excuse me. I must go!"

The pair watched as the girl went by them fast, her face remaining in their mind for a second and doubt growing thick. They were certain of the sudden memory that the girl's features brought to their mind but it faltered. Leaving them with only the hint of brown hair.

Uraraka rushed away quickly, through crowds of silk and masks and arriving at a pair of open doors that led to the gardens of the mansion. Upon her arrival, sharp intakes of breath resounded in the empty space, her knees falling week to the ground. Her mask thrown to the side like nothing.

Tears ran down her cheeks, falling on her chest lifted by her corset. She couldn't contain the painful feelings in her chest any longer, the sight of two people from her earlier life who didn't remember her unbearably torturous.

"Why...? Why? Why?!"

The moon seemed to understand the pain she contained in her chest as it shined it's light on the lost soul of a powerless witch. A tale too sad to understand, a sacrifice for the gratitude an innocent beast deserved. A witch whose love didn't know any barriers.

The flowers slowly withered besides her, a vow in lament for the girl. A vow for all she had to face.

But nature wasn't the only one who watched her suffering. From the open doors a figure merged in the light, his steps slowing down at the sight that seemed out of a beautifully tragic painting. His eyes traveled to the circle of white and pink fabric that surrounded Uraraka as she wept, a crown of feathers on top of her head.

She looked like a fallen angel, the devil's weakness.

"Uraraka…?"

The girl raised her teary eyes, her back still facing the familiar voice. She wiped away the tears quickly trying to bring some composure back to her body.

The heavy steps came closer, stopping besides her. A strong hand was directed at her with the mask she had thrown away minutes before. The figure kneeled besides her, red eyes meeting gold.

Uraraka stared up at her lover's face, unable to contain the feelings for much longer and launching herself at him in a hug.

At first, Bakugou didn't know what to do, but then wrapped his arms around her small body pressing her tight against his warmth. He wasn't one to show much affection, yet for some reason seeing Uraraka cry made him feel vulnerable. "Uraraka… What's wrong?"

The maid separated herself from the hug, her puffy eyes staring directly into Bakugou's. "They saw me... They didn't recognize me..."

"Who?"

The girl sniffed, trying to regain some of her concentration. "Deku, Iida. My old friends..."

Bakugou's eyes widened, remembering his short time in the town. "Those two..."

Uraraka looked at the beast with confusion. "You know them?"

"They took care of me when I awoke from my slumber after the fire..." Bakugou's brows furrowed.

The maid straightened herself from her position, her curiosity and alarm kicking in. "What else do you remember? Do you recall anything from the fire?"

The beast looked away, trying to remember anything else before the events of his slumber. "Only you being dragged away by a large figure and the mob... then waking up in the town... why?"

"Do you remember anything of-?"

Bakugou watched as Uraraka's features turned to a nervous state, grabbing her face in his hands and trying to distract her from everything negative that could merge in her mind. "Stop... Don't worry of those things right now. This night is only one and you should enjoy it as much as possible, not lose it in trivial thoughts."

The maid sighed in his hands, letting herself relax in his warmth. "You are right... I shall enjoy the night."

Bakugou gave her a sweet smile, getting up and lifting her up to her feet. The classical music emerging from the masquerade made way towards the garden, giving the beast an idea.

"Dance with me."

Uraraka grabbed the mask from his hands, suddenly shocked by the beast's words. "What? Do you know the steps?"

The beast scratched the back of his head, a blush creeping on his cheeks underneath his red mask. "Not much... No."

The maid laughed. "Well I can teach you a bit of them!"

He complied to her offer, positioning themselves in the form of vals and slowly moving to the rhythm of the music. A few steps were misplaced, stepping on the other's shoe or heel but it was laughed off quickly. The beast learned his moves rather quickly.

"You learn fast, Bakugou!"

"What did you think, round-face, that I wasn't able to?" A smirk grew on the beast's face. "Specially having a great teacher right here with me?"

Uraraka blushed. "Don't give me such credit Bakugou!"

They both laughed.

The beast grinned, giving her a twirl and making her land with her back against his chest. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. Uraraka couldn't contain her crimson blush. "Bakugou?"

He whispered in her ear. "May I say that you look stunning tonight?"

"T-Thank you." Uraraka gulped the ball of nerves on her throat. "You look handsome as well... With you red suit and mask. It suits you immensely."

He growled this time. "Thank you."

A warm shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly, he turned her around again making her face him.

"You sure are inspired tonight..."

Bakugou smirked. "And you are very distracted it seems." He raised his hand in front of her face, something golden hanging from his palm.

The maid looked at the object strangely, realizing the empty feeling on her neck and searching frantically on her chest with her hand. She gazed up in surprise at the beast's stealing gesture. "How... How did you do that?!"

He raised his hand up high, making her jump and try to reach for the necklace. "It's art."

"Give it back!"

Bakugou laughed at Uraraka's short stature and how she wasn't able to reach for his hand. "You are adorable."

"Hey-!"

He placed both of his hands behind his back, watching as Uraraka kept reaching for the necklace. But, as Bakugou brought his other hand into view, something from between his fingers sparked curiosity in the girl.

She stopped herself from her scavenger hunt and stared at the hand. "What do you have there, Bakugou?"

The beasts smiled, staring down at Uraraka. "Something that could tie our happiness forever."

Slowly, he opened his hand in front of her face, revealing a small golden-wire ring. Uraraka's eyes widened in shock. "W-what-?"

"Will you marry me?"

Uraraka couldn't help the new round of tears forming in her eyes, a happiness emerging from the depths of her heart. "Y-Yes!"

Bakugou closed the distance between them, colliding their lips in a perfect shape. The flowers that once withered returned to life, their color vibrant in the bright moonlight. Their lament replaced with celebration.

They separated from each other, Uraraka raising her left hand and watching as the beast placed the handmade ring on her finger.

"H-How-Where did you find this?"

The beast scratched the back of his head once more in his nervousness. "I-I made it myself... I asked Todoroki for some golden wire because I wanted to make it like the color of your eyes..." He looked away, his blush rising. "I-I'm sorry it's a little big, I made it to my own size considering that I didn't know yours-"

"It's beautiful..." She looked from the ring to Bakugou's eyes. "I love it..."

"W-Well you are supposed to! I d-did it from the bottom of my heart!"

Uraraka laughed at Bakugou's nervousness. "Don't be too hard on yourself, I really do! And..." She looked away. "I will be honored to become your wife..."

The beast watched as the girl fondled with the ring, his heart skipping a beat at the sight. "Uraraka… I have something to tell you. Something I wanted to tell you before we were interrupted by that general."

"Y-yes?" Her gaze met his once more, feeling his warmth closer.

"I..." He gulped back his nerves. "I love you."

Another wave of shock washed over the girl, then closing her eyes and kissing him once more. When they separated she looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you too, Bakugou…"

They both smiled, nature doing the same with them.

Bakugou wrapped his hands around Uraraka's waist, bringing her into his lips once more. They divulged into each other like a savory treat, their hearts beating at the same rhythm, both eager for something unfinished.

This time when they separated something more passionate lingered in the air.

"I think we should finish what we started the last time we met..." Bakugou growled, his mouth close to Uraraka's neck.

"What do you mean...?"

His red eyes glowed with lust in the dark, grabbing her mask and placing it back on her face. "You know what I mean..."

The glow of lust in her eyes was the silent response that Bakugou needed. Uraraka smirked. "Then let us enjoy the rest of the night."


	16. Chapter 15: Masks off

**Warning: Adult themes ahead **

* * *

The sound of the large crowd in the ballroom became distant as they made their way up the stairs and the floors. A gown of pink and white following a suit of red.

The sound of heels being muffled by the stomps of leather shoes. Masks to hide away faces, protect from all who meant much harm. Brown hair messy with the pattern of a hand. Blonde hair awaiting for its toll then.

Their playful laughter echoed through the empty halls, all of the people that once walked there now engulfed in the bubble of enchantment from the masquerade.

It was their time and they wouldn't waste it one bit.

They found themselves stopping in front of two big doors, one of them pushed by the devil and the angel following after. Big windows open to the moonlight, red draped curtains held by golden lace, furniture meant for the gods and a king sized bed calling passion by its name.

Uraraka couldn't hold the amazement in her eyes. "Wow... I've never seen such a beautiful room." She turned to look at her partner. "The master of the house must have taken a deep liking to you! Considering your rank and these luxuries..."

Bakugou closed the doors behind him, smirking at Uraraka with delight. "Well he could've given me the world but It still wouldn't be enough."

The girl looked at him dumbfounded. "Are you saying the words that I just heard? This is amazing! How could it not be enough-?"

The beast made his way towards the girl, taking off his mask. "Because you are what I truly want, Uraraka... and no rank or powerful man could give such beauty."

In front of him the girl stood, her face flushing with a deep red. Slowly, she watched as his hands made way behind her head and lifted the white mask off her face. Golden eyes met red, which slowly made their way down to the top of her ample breasts.

She was fast in catching the lustful stare in the beast's eyes, an embarrassing feeling on her chest as her face fell in discomfort. "I've heard that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and you seem to have found the place for it..."

Bakugou noticed something else lingering in the air... an uncertainty emitting from the woman in front of him.

The beast met Uraraka's gaze again, placing a hand underneath her chin and lifting her face to look at her more closely. "Uraraka… There is something in your eyes... something like doubt. Talk to me..." He watched her golden eyes shine in the light of the room. "I'm here for you."

Uraraka looked away, a heavy feeling on her chest as she was unable to face her lover and speak of the emotions she felt because of a thought. "I-It's nothing... Thank you for worrying-"

Bakugou leaned his face close to her. "I know you are lying... please speak the truth..." He grabbed her left hand, caressing the ring on her finger. "I won't judge you as those outside of this room."

"But... it is not about their judgements, for they are uncapable of understanding feelings... It's-" her golden gaze meeting his. "that i'm afraid of your certainty on this decision, considering the circumstances..."

"What do you mean?" fear clouded the beast's gaze, afraid of an unwanted answer.

Uraraka grabbed his face in her palms as the fear became prominent. "I don't mean any wrong! I mean... I'm afraid that you might just want me for my body..."

Bakugou's fear written face turned to one of annoyance. "What...?" It was his turn to grab her hands and pull them away from his face. "You fought me in a forest full of other deadly creatures, you survived my wraths, you tried to fight off a large crowd to save me, sacrificed the things you love to save me... kept the necklace safe and got into the hell forsaken place no one else would have ventured to until today..."

Uraraka's eyes were teary. "Bakugou…"

He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it lightly. "I fell in love with your actions, emotions, intentions... Your body is part of you and despite the lust that may seem to ward off in my sight and that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... I love every emotional aspect of you. That's why, after hearing the explanation for such a small thing, I knew it was meant for you."

A small tear ran down the woman's cheeks. "I never imagined hearing such words Bakugou… Thank you... I will keep on fighting for a better life..."

Their foreheads touched, warm skin feeling another, emotions lingering in the air of silence. The beast smiled lightly. "I will too. As soon as we rescue your parents we will find a better life elsewhere."

Uraraka slowly let her lips linger over Bakugou's, sensing the desperate need from the other. "Your strength. Your honor. The way you hold me tight and how safe you make me feel..."

"Hmm?"

Her fingers traced his lips, her eyes tracing every corner of his face. "That's what I love about you... that's why I would love to be your wife."

They both smiled wide once more, interlacing their lips in a perfect shape. At first, it was tender, like tracing the petals of a rose. Then, mouths slowly gaped open, tongues invited each other in a dance, heavy puffs of breath left in between the times that they weren't entwined. Hands explored all of the curves and muscles on their bodies over thick fabric.

Bakugou's lips finished their play over the other, slowly making way towards Uraraka's neck and suckling on the soft skin. Pleasure striked at her body like current, somehow shooting the feeling from her neck to a region she never thought possible. She bit her lips, trying to contain the soft mewls and moans escaping her mouth.

The beast enjoyed the sounds a bit too much, his eyes glowing again with deeper lust. His mouth never fell out of the track, following a trail until the top of one tight breast by her corset. His eyes ventured up, the glow noticeable even in light, as if asking for permission to go beyond. His answer came in a light nod.

Bakugou then pried away at the top of the corset, pulling one of her breasts out and quickly suckling on it. Uraraka moaned, letting her body relax in his grasp. Her hands made way to his head, messing with his hair, an encouragement for the beast to continue.

Once he finished with the flesh of one, he exchanged his mouth to the other, looking up at Uraraka's face of bliss. He had to admit that he never expected such a face o drive him to the edge of lustful madness.

The girl's hands moved to the top of his vest and shirt, removing the first layer with the help of Bakugou and throwing it to the side. His hands also wondered about her corset, reaching the back of it and ripping a few of the laces.

Uraraka's face turned a crimson red when she realized what he was doing. "W-Wait!"

Bakugou pryed away from her breasts, looking at her with slight annoyance. "What?"

"I..." She closed her eyes, embarrassed despite the obvious circumstance she was in. "I don't have my undergarments..."

The beast straightened his back, looking into Uraraka's eyes with a smirk adorning his face. "Even better."

Uraraka opened her eyes in surprise at his words. "What-!"

Without another thought, the lace was ripped off and the dress pulled down in one quick swift. The pale skin on Uraraka accentuated by the light of the bright chandelier above.

At the realization of the motion, Uraraka covered herself, causing the beast to show his smirk once again.

Uraraka stared at the wide smirk on her companions face, showing indignation at his actions. "How dare you use the same distracting tactics as you did before!"

His fangs were prominent in the light, something that made a shiver of need travel up Uraraka's spine. She found that the sight of Bakugou's hunger made her legs quake, besides the fact of her bareness, and something feel humid in between them.

Bakugou placed his face near hers and spoke against her lips. "Don't deny that you liked it, Uraraka... I love seeing you all flustered and embarrassed by my touch."

Uraraka blushed at his words but decided not to say a thing, proving his point without another thought. Soon, she ravished his lips with hunger, trying to get rid of the rest of his top half clothes. He helped her on her mission and threw the fabrics to the side, her gown that rested on the floor following after.

She was completely bare at his sight, her breast, curves and pale legs at his view in delight. Uraraka still bore the embarrassment of her state, covering what she could with her hands.

Bakugou moved from a smirk to a nice grin, placing his hands on her arms and slowly moving them away, coming close to her ear and whispering. "Don't hide your beautiful body from me..."

The girl blushed, looking away embarrassed as some humiliation grew on her chest. "Thank you..."

Bakugou noticed her change. "What's wrong?"

"I... just remembered that I'm not supposed to show you my body before marriage..."

The beast looked at her confused. "Huh? Who said that?"

The girl looked at the beast, unsure. "Well... its a cultural thing. Before the wedding you are not supposed to do... you know..."

"_You know_? What's that?"

Uraraka's blush deepened. "Umm... I mean... doing _this_ that we are doing right now..."

Bakugou stepped closer to her. "_This_. Isn't it part of our nature?"

"Well yeah but how do you know that?"

The beast smirked. "Well... I wasn't all that innocent at the orphanage after I found certain books in the director's office."

Uraraka laughed lightly, imagining how his reaction might have been at the time. "You silly beast! So... does that mean you know how to do _it_?"

Bakugou wrapped his hands around Uraraka's waist, pulling her closer. "Well I think I have an idea... I have practiced on my own before."

Uraraka placed her hands around his body, childish curiosity shinning in her eyes. "How do you do it on your own? Aren't you supposed to do it with someone else?"

Bakugou blushed embarrassingly. "W-well I can teach you to do it if you want to.."

The girl smiled and nodded, forgetting about marriage rules completely.

Bakugou, grabbed her hand at her response and traveled it down his torso and on to the top of his pants, making her feel his flesh like never before. Uraraka couldn't resist the urge to look down and see a lump through his pants.

"I-it's warm..."

"That's because you caused this... this is what you do to me Uraraka..."

"Me?"

This time, the beast nodded, slowly pulling down his pants and letting his manhood spring out. Uraraka widened her eyes at the sight, he was bigger than she expected, proving the girth of a beast.

She felt her mouth salivating in curiosity of it's taste. "C-can I taste it?"

The beast blushed. "Huh?"

Uraraka touched the veins around his cock, following a few of the trails and loving the feel of the flesh. "It looks interesting... and I want to t-taste it..."

Bakugou looked away unsure of what to say but letting his curiosity wonder on how it might feel. "Well... you can t-try."

The girl nodded once more, kneeling down in front of him and grabbing the flesh loosely in her hand. Her eyes wondered curiously about it, scanning the thickness and the flesh like candy. Soon curiosity took the best of Uraraka and let her lips fall slowly on the tip of Bakugou's manhood, sucking it lightly.

The sudden moan that escaped his mouth startled the witch, making her jump back. "A-are you ok?"

"It felt good... do it again..."

The girl followed the beast's instructions, placing her mouth over his cock once more and this time letting it go deep into her mouth. The flesh felt warm against her tongue as she explored every detail on the shaft. She found that it felt pleasant in her mouth and that the moans from the beast were music to her ears.

She continued on, bobbing her head slightly and watching for every reaction emitted by the other, trying to remember every point of pleasure.

Bakugou felt an inmense feeling take over his body from time to time, pleasure adorning his face while watching his manhood disappear in the mouth of his lover. He had to admit that the scene made him even more lustful than before, surprised by the sensations caused by Uraraka's mouth.

When he felt something jolt inside him, signaling the sudden need to release, but before he could do so he pulled on Uraraka's hair, making her part from his shaft quickly. Her eyes met his, surprised by the quick motion. "Bakugou?"

Lust never left his body, as it was prominent in every part of it. He didn't hesitate when the next thought left his mouth. "Get on the bed... I want to taste you as well."

Uraraka's blush was very present in his eyes, showing how the embarrassment grew in her body, and following his command. she made her way to the big bed in the middle of the room, sitting on the edge and watching hungrily as Bakugou took off the rest of his garments and approached her with the same hungry eyes.

Once in front of her, Bakugou closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers, pushing her against the bed. Then, with loving motions, he kissed his way down her neck, torso and arriving at the top of her belly. Uraraka watched his traveling, electricity falling wherever his warm lips fell.

A slight smirk adorned the beast's face before parting Uraraka's nether lips and placing his mouth on top of the small nub in between. The pleasure emitted from that spot surprised the witch, making her moan a bit too loud.

This time, Bakugou didn't stop, ravishing every bit of her as much as he could, her taste an addiction.

His hand slowly made his way as well, finding her small entrance and slowly pushing in a finger. At first there was a bit of a bothersome feeling for Uraraka but slowly relaxed with the pace. Each time the beast's finger made it's way in, she would grip on to the linen besides her tightly, moaning along with the rhythm.

Then his tongue made way inside her as well, peeking through her valleys and up to Uraraka's pleasured face. It was a very attractive scene in Bakugou's eyes, making him go faster.

When he felt her walls clench tightly around his finger, he immediately pulled it out, smirking at the mewl of need that came out of her mouth.

"W-why did you stop?"

Bakugou stood from his place, licking away any remnants of her juices from his lips and staring down at her sweaty face. "Because the best part is next, Uraraka…"

The growl made every part of Uraraka's body tremble, she was getting even more desperate by the minute. He slowly pushed her closer to the center of the bed and made way between her legs, laying on top of her lightly. She decided to take some action and kissed his neck, sucking on certain pleasure points and hearing his pleasurable moans.

Between the kisses, the witch spoke. "Please... relieve this pressure in me... I'm eager."

The beast gritted his teeth in response, kissing and grazing every part of her shoulders. "Of course my queen..."

As if on instinct, Uraraka opened her legs a bit more, letting Bakugou slowly make his way inside of her. The sudden pain that hit her made her burry her head on the beast's neck and grit her teeth. At her painful sounds, the beast stopped in his tracks.

"A-Are you ok?"

"Yes... It's just a bit uncomfortable, but I think it will pass..." The girl slowly relaxed in his arms, smiling at the frightened man. "Don't be so fearful... I know you aren't capable of hurting me."

Bakugou shared her smile, a promise written on his words that didn't need reassurance from within. "Never"

Then he met his mouth with hers and let impulse take it's course, moving slowly in and out of her and establishing a rhythm she could follow as well. Her moans and his groans were muffled by their puzzled lips.

With the need to feel him closer, she wrapped her legs around his hips, making the pleasure even more than before. She let her head fall back against the linen, trying to contain her moans slightly.

And they went on in the same position for a bit, before an urge hit Uraraka. "W-wait."

The beast stopped in his tracks slightly scared. "What is it?"

"I want to exchange positions..."

Bakugou smirked. "You want to take the lead I see... Then go on."

And like that, Bakugou let his back fall on the bed, watching as Uraraka got on top of him. Once on top, it was her turn to smirk, grabbing his manhood and slowly sliding it inside her. Unsure of what to do next, she rocked her hips back and forth, finding that the position hit places she never thought posible. With the help of the beast she felt stable, granting her the speed necessary to reach the peak of what seemed to be her first orgasm ever. Along with the harsh thrusts came Bakugou's orgasm as well.

In a sudden motion, both were engulfed in immense pleasure, letting every inch of pleasure free. Uraraka felt something warm inside her, causing her to jolt in surprise.

Bakugou sighed in relief, looking up at his lover and bringing her to a deep embrace. His raspy breaths reached her ear. "That... was amazing..."

Uraraka cradled her head on his neck for a second, breathing in his scent and enjoying his warmth. "It was more than anything I've ever imagined..."

His strong arms went around her body, pulling her even closer and letting his manhood out of her. The warm drops of his seed dripping down her nether lips and on to his leg. Both peeked down in surprise, Uraraka's face one of shock while Bakugou's was adorned with a smug grin.

"Oh my... so that's what felt warm..." The witch's face was full of embarrassment at the realization.

"Yeah, I filled you up!' The beast wasn't embarrassed a bit.

The witch playfully hit the beast's chest, trying to pry away from the embarrassing feelings. "Oh stop it!"

They both laughed in unison.

Bakugou stopped for a moment, staring at his lover's face and brushing away a piece of hair. "Man, I'm lucky."

Uraraka smiled happily down at the beast, gracing his face with her small hand. "Me too... I love you so much..."

He watched as the crown of feathers on top of her head made a halo. "I love you more, my little witch."

A small kiss was shared, love drifting in the night as a golden ring shifted in the moonlight. An open door to light in a place full of darkness...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ballgowns and masks reflected the lights from the chandelier many feet above the couples that danced, classical music bouncing from the walls and the smell of alcohol adorning the air.

As the night of the masquerade went on, villagers and rich people felt alike, drinking and dancing all over the ballroom. Despite the poised figures that still lingered across the room, the masquerade had turned into some kind of feast of fools with the different dances of drunk people and the laughter of them as well. It was a sight of unimaginable enjoyment.

But not all were as amused by the festivities.

A certain bicolored haired man stood next to the messy table that once held the food and drinks. To his luck, he had managed to save a glass of wine before any other drunken fool could get their hands on it. To him such festivities were idiotic in every sense specially because of the way they could turn out... just like the examples in front of him.

A heavy sigh emitted from his lips. "Is my father proud of this circus...?"

Suddenly, a familiar black haired female walked towards him, mask still in place but her deep dark eyes were recognizable anywhere. Her posture was always prideful, head held high and eyes steady on her main purpose: Todoroki.

"I doubt it... Master Endeavor isn't one for parties it seems." Momo motioned towards the empty balcony in the ballroom, "As his presence has not wondered the room and not even greeted the ones who dared enter the mansion..."

Todoroki looked sideways towards his companion, using the moment of her distraction and appreciating her looks. "That is very true."

"Hmm, you shouldn't be drinking the wine." Momo grabbed the glass from the heir's hand, putting it to the side before he could reach it from her hand. "You know how it can affect your powers if you have too much of it!"

The heir could only roll his eyes at his guard, pride preventing him from accepting the truth in her words. But, despite the bit of anger in him from the sudden assault of his drink, he realized something that he never realized before.

As she stood to his side, he couldn't help but admire the beauty in her features, the wonder in her eyes, the strength in her body, the words of wisdom from her lips, the worry for his wellbeing in her eyes, the love from her heart...

_The love from her heart..._

_"You know it is more than simple feelings..." "We need to find some happiness in the land of nightmares." _

It was time to do something right, no matter the unsure outcome, and let his feelings free from their cage. "You're right."

You could see the inmense shock in Momo's eyes at the acceptance of a fault from the heir's mouth. "Excuse me... did you just say that I am right?"

"I did..." He turned to face the general, slightly laughing at her shocked face. "You do know more about me than Myself."

Momo's cheeks were soon painted in a slight pink, unsure of what to make of Todoroki's words and loving expression. "T-Thank you..."

A heavy sigh left the heir's mouth, a bit nervous on what to say next. "Momo… umm I need to tell you something..."

The sudden worried expression in Momo's face slightly startled the heir. "What's wrong? Anything serious?"

"No... Well I hope-" He shifted in place to stand closer to her, looking down at her dark gaze with certain concentration. "I hope it can open a door to something good."

The general felt her heart beat raise at how close they stood, wondering and questioning every little move. "What do you speak about, Shoto?"

The heir crossed his arms over his chest and gave a slight grin. "I have told you before to never call me Shoto. You should call me by my first name."

"Well... Todoroki... What is it that you want to tell me?"

Suddenly, his hands searched for hers at her side and placed them close to his chest. "Despite the cold façade you put for duties, I know that you aren't that of which you try to represent..."

The world around Momo seemed to turn quiet, a light shinning on Todoroki as if he were the only one in her sight. "Todoroki?"

"What I am trying to say is that I..."

"Yes?" The intrigue in her voice was resounding.

He grasped her hands tightly, looking away for a second and then back at her. "I... have feelings for you that I shouldn't have..."

Momo let go of his hands to cover her mouth in shock, her cheeks turning crimson red. "Y-you what?"

Todoroki could only scratch the back of his head, embarrassment sipping through. "I have feelings for you... I apologize if it creates any bothersome feelings on your part, I can give you space if you desire...?"

"No..."

The heir kept talking, showing a nervous composure he had never had before. "It's completely ok, you shouldn't worry. I can speak to my father if you need to change places..."

Momo still stood in shock, her hands slowly lowered from her mouth trying to comprehend the words still. "It's ok..."

"For you know it is fine to do that in any case-"

"Oh for god's sake!"

And with the impatience granted by the situation, the general pulled the heir by his shoulders and placed her mouth on his. At first, his hands didn't know where to travel, if to her hips or her waist. Then he decided on her waist, pulling her close to his body and feeling her arms surround his neck. The cold room turned warm with their embrace, something that spoke better than words.

They slowly separated from the kiss, looking deep into each others eyes and sighing. One of Todoroki's hands traveled to her face and slowly took off her mask, desperate to see her features clearly. The General did the same, taking off the mask from her partner's face and smiling sweetly.

"My heart is eager for you as well, my dear prince..."


	17. Chapter 16: Night pieces

Violin cords broken by the greater use, laughter and hugs reduced with each passing hour, food and drink gone by the minute... people dispersing in the night.

Sleepless besides the still unconscious body of the reincarnation of the tales of snow white, held under the enchantment of a mist and not of a poisoned apple... or maybe the equivalent of a shackle tightened around the soul.

Despite the dawn making it's approach on the side of the earth, and the tired bodies of those who partied till no more went to rest, one man never found the tiredness that was called upon for the time. His strong body sat next to a figure in the bed of his life.

Draped in silk linen and skin like a porcelain doll, the unconscious body of Lady Shoto lay still in the large frame of the main bed, her eyes closed and chest heaving up and down with each breath. The only sign of her ever being alive and well.

A heavy hand graced the soft features, the burning fire turning to warmth at the touch of soft pale skin. It was as if snow had fallen on his hand, grazing it with a relief to his burning fury. Endeavor wasn't one to enjoy the cold of the night or even lower his ego down to a miniscule and single thought...

But it was all his fault.

If he hadn't let greed overtake his senses and the envy of a possible moral enemy, his lovely wife wouldn't have been in such a terrible accident... and she wouldn't have fallen into this endless sleep at the grasp of such a devilish creature...

"_Saddened by your own actions now...?_"

Endeavor turned around, wiping away at the small tears in his eyes, and let the anger sip in. "What do you want, Tomura? Can't I have_ some_ peace at my wife's side...?"

A dark mist wondered about the room, the sense of something sinister involved in it's dark cloud. "_You should calm that alert mind and listen closely before assuming a judgement from my position..._"

The master could only glare at the mist, urging for the creature to go on. "Hurry up... I don't have all night for you."

"_You have a usual visitor coming your way... her venom will strike at you like it has before... but I sense that this time her warnings might be right..._" Tomura paused for a moment, then disappeared into the only mirror in the room. "_Now, back away from the lady before the snake catches you..._"

And as the master of the house grew the will to back away from his wife, the bouncing sounds of heels emerged from down the hall and outside his chambers. He could only mutter a sigh before letting the doors open and feeling the anger waves from the woman watching him.

"Endeavor..."

"What do you need, Mitsuki? I sense a high tension in your body..." a scent of something familiar flooded the space as well. "And the smell of alcohol from your body..."

The blonde woman approached his figure, trying to mutter out the words through clenched teeth. "I will keep reminding you_ hic!_ of the grand mistake you have made by letting that creature _hic!_ in these grounds! It is bad enough to have a witch in the mansion and now a beast! You are but an _hic!_ idiotic figure!"

Endeavor sighed once more, analyzing the words from his drunk mistress and letting darkness fall over his gaze. "What do you speak of woman? Why worry of one who roams the mansion as my right hand man and the other whose shackles can never be broken?"

Mitsuki's eyes glowed as she grasped the glass of wine and broke it in her hand, letting the blood mix with the wine, drip down and fall on marble floors. Despite how drunk she was, her body was able to move a few inches closer, wobbling and stumbling in her angry stance. "I do not speak of imprisonment but of freedom... she may be powerless now but I saw what her angry grasp could do to a single vase! _hic!_ She is free in the mind of her daughter! Laughing at me! Screaming at me!" She came close to Endeavor, grasping at his arm and letting fear fall over her eyes. "Please you must get rid of the girl! She is seeking revenge from me and the likes of you!_ hic!_"

The fiery hero thought of pushing away the drunken mistress and getting her nonsense out of the room until the words of his contractor came back to his brain. Something like curiosity and fear entering his mind for one moment.

For the first time in a while, the fire king stared deep into his mistress' eyes and let himself wonder about all that she knew.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Sunlight dripped through thick curtains, vases of porcelain shone in the light, faces drenched in pure bliss...

It was that of which made the pair wake from their pleasant slumber, entwined in the warmth of flesh and the layer of linen on top of their bodies. The messy bed and scattered wardrove evidence of the occurrences of the night before.

Slowly, the eyes of the beast accepted the annoying light from the outside world, shading them with his hand and stretching all of his limbs. Besides him a delicate body lay with her soft auburn hair and rosy cheeks. The image of a goddess wrapped in silk.

Despite the very obvious circumstances that both were involved in, the beast couldn't get the uneasy feeling of loosing control the night before or even the thought of hurting the witch. She was too fragile... and him too rough.

_What have I done...? Did I hurt her?_

With certain fear, Bakugou slowly lifted the covers from Uraraka's body, her eyes still shut. His gaze scanned every corner and inch of her body, drooling at certain sights and feeling something rise between his legs.

As his eyes wondered about the jewel between her legs, his figure shifted slightly, letting the light from the outside hit the witch square in the face. Her eyes slowly opened in response, feeling as a bit of cold traveled over her body and the warmth of presence lay beside her.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light trying to make out the features of the beast who watched her. "Hmm... Bakugou…?"

A sudden blush of embarrassment crept over his cheeks. "Uhh- Uraraka! Good morning, roundface!"

The young witch rubbed the tiredness off her eyes, still trying to comprehend the circumstances around her and the uncharacteristic nervousness in her lover's body. With a yawn and a big stretch, she greeted the light of day. "Good Morning!~"

The beast, with his obvious lower reaction, stared at the girl's exposed chest, admiring the pair of bouncers on it. Soon enough, Uraraka caught Bakugou's gaze and followed it to where they landed. When realization kicked in she followed the instinct of covering up with the linens. "B-Bakugou!"

Bakugou laughed at the woman's reaction, trying to dissipate his own embarrassment. "Ha! You are covering up after everything from last night?!"

Uraraka's crimson blush seemed brighter with his words. "S-shut up! It is still an embarrassing matter to be e-exposed like this to the sun!"

"Well don't be! The sun doesn't have eyes! It is extremely idiotic to be reacting that way!"

The witch felt the crimson blush turning to something like a bother, humiliated by the sudden weakness she felt under the beast's gaze. Despite the feeling, she looked for something to her defense, landing at the counter-reaction between Bakugou's legs. She then crossed her hands over her chest, the silks of the sheets falling over her arms like a cascade of white water, they were thick as the sudden smirk on her face.

"It seems that the sun wasn't the only factor who had risen up from the horizon."

Following the sudden change of emotions, the beast looked upon what revealed his condition and hidden desire. When his eyes fell over his groin the crimson blush seemed to change towards his cheeks. With the same manner of the female besides him, his hands seemed to shoot down to his crotch, trying to hide his own priced jewels.

"I- D-don't shame me!"

What startled him slightly was the amused giggle that came after and the rising figure from the sheets, who then crawled towards his way with the same smirk.

Uraraka placed a hand on the beast's shoulder, grazing his rough skin and letting her head rest over it. Unlike a soft pillow, his skin was hard to the touch from his muscles grown in the forest. "Why is it a shame? it is rather an interesting reaction..."

Her voice was like music in the silence of the room, the shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine. "U-Uraraka…"

Her lips met the rough curves of his neck, allowing a small mark to form with the rest that adorned that section of skin from the night before. The beast let a low growl come out from his lips in response. He loved the way she took control even in the smallest ways.

But despite the lust of another round, the ray of gold got caught on the edge of the beast's eye, distracting him with other thoughts. In a subconscious motion, he grabbed the hand where his piece rested and brought it up to his lips. The witch kept her lips on track.

Bakugou's gaze shifted slightly to see a glimpse of her brown hair and smiled. "I love you so much, Uraraka…"

The witch lifted her gaze as well, catching the edge of his sharp jaw and smiling with the same emotion.

"I love you even more..."

* * *

It had been a crazy and fun night.

They danced like never before.

She let her body take an ease like it had never before.

He was released from the tensions of a title's grasp.

She was left at the mercy of hope.

He was left at the mercy of hapiness.

They were entwined in a beautiful embrace.

Just like the couple who had woken up a few moments before and a floor below them, the sun always found a way to dart at the most sensitive points of a sleeping soul. The alarm of fury, wonder and the sign of another day. They were two torns of the same rose, resting at the ease of the soft petals we call cotton and wearing the same gowns from the night of wonders.

She woke up first, surrounded by a comforting warmth and stretching with relief. The body besides her lay still, adorned in the vest of simplest fabric and pants of elegance, a cape thrown to the side, hair of red and white messy in the pillows.

She didn't even look besides her before opening her eyes wide in realization. The repeated resentment echoed in Momo's mind. "Oh no..."

Her worried tone was enough to wake the sleeping prince, his blue eyes opening to the rhythm of sunrays peeking through the windows in his royal room. "Hmm...?"

Momo's eyes wondered around the room, over furniture, pictures and many books on the edge of the window, realizing quickly where she was. She was quick in getting up from the bed and checking if her clothes were on her body and in order, afraid of the signs of any forbidden act she might have forgotten. "This is not good..."

The heir stretched in his place, his eyes trying to adjust to the figure that stood and how it left an empty feeling in his chest. Soon he wondered about her presence. "Momo?"

The general trembled, backing away and running to the door on the other side of the big room. Despite her fast approach, Todoroki soon realized her intentions and followed after. "Wha-Where are you going?"

Momo wrestled with the door knob, forgetting how it worked in her drowsiness. "Whatever might have occurred between us must be kept a secret! I am sorry for I don't even remember of our deals in the night!"

He was fast, grabbing the doorknob and preventing her escape. "What do you speak of...?"

Momo's eyes were full of fear. Images of burning stakes, guillotines, torture or death by an executioner moved like a film in her mind, reminding her of their fate for their forbidden love. "I n-need to go!"

Yet, the heir didn't let go of the door, trying to comprehend the tears that welled up in her eyes. He let instinct take its course before rationality, and caressed the general's cheek. He watched some tension leave her shoulders for a moment. "Please, I don't comprehend your stress..."

The general's eyes were wary, her cheeks still a tint of pink, her heart at high speed and her hands a sweaty mess. Momo couldn't dare look up to meet the heir's confused eyes, she couldn't bare the thought of some kind of crime being committed and the shame in her parents eyes traveled over her mind.

She made a whisper of quick breath. "This is all madness..."

Todoroki could make out the shine of a droplet running down the general's cheek. "Momo-"

"I must leave!"

With a bit of hesitance, the general pushed away the heir's arm and grasped the doorknob tightly, rushing out the door.

Leaving behind a hint of her smell on his sheets and a piece of paper on the edge of his linens.


	18. Chapter 17: Soul emprisonment

It was misery.

The beautiful locks of white falling in cascades across the river of linen.

The sickly pale skin of a porcelain doll.

The beauty of snow.

It was misery.

Those brown eyes who called for innocence.

The hair of same color who held the scent of a beast.

The sweet smile of revenge.

It was misery. Specially for the one who always grasped a glass of wine in one hand and jealousy in the other. But this time not a single motion of fear would stop her. No sight of a hero falling at the mercy of his ill wife or even of a creature proposing to a witch would stop her.

She would get her own revenge, she would make the girl pay for the misery, stuff her up with the truth and lie that would lead to her execution.

* * *

Noon was the time of peace for the manor on regular days. This time around, remnants of the masquerade laid around like scattered decorations and a few spills of drunken fools. A night of regret for all of those who had to take care of the mess.

But no negative feelings could destroy the joy in Uraraka's heart.

She had managed to escape with her gown, which she hid deep inside the bunkers of the maid's quarters, and everything intact. She had managed to escape with a loving heart and a wonderful night still fresh in her mind...

That night was one of remembrance, of celebration... of love.

It was all wrapped up in one memory and, now, the ring that hung from around her neck in a piece of red string. The string of curiosity that brought them together on that day. That linked their stories to one single line.

Fate had mysterious ways.

The maid smiled to herself as the thought of her endless lover came to mind; his lips, his grin, his eyes, his blonde hair, everything about him... It was all just wonderful and magnificent. It was all like a dream.

But dreams were only in her mind which distracted her way too much from the tasks at hand. Suddenly, the sound of a whip striking the floor reverberated through the messy ballroom filled with other working servants.

"Wake up! No time to space out maid!" Lady Midnight spoke loudly, her tone catching the attention of the servitude.

Uraraka shook for a second but bowed slightly at the lady's word. "I apologize Lady Midnight..."

The lady, showered in a black sleeping gown, silver earrings and a headpiece with gems, signifying her rank, stepped down from the table she stood on. Her steps were heavy from pointy heels and her gaze one of judgement over the young maid.

Uraraka kept her bow, feeling the eyes of everyone over her body. She knew that something was terribly off by the heavy feeling in her chest. Soon, the peek of shiny heels caught her eye.

"Apologies from a _thing_ like you don't matter... what matters is that it seems you are incompetent of completing the simple task of cleaning a table!" The lady's lips turned to a smirk. "You are as much of a waste as the rest of the damn servitude!"

The rest of the servants seemed unnerved by Lady Midnight's words, condemmed to hear such things from a woman of power and control. Used to it like domesticated animals and treated like slaves. A life full of punches and no word of defense whatsoever. Uraraka even caught a glimpse from a shivering maid, her eyes watery with helplessness.

The witch couldn't help the anger boiling in her chest. That woman didn't know anything about sacrifice or work, yet she stood on a pillar like a goddess and was praised like one from the all mighty leader. She was the mask of abuse and Uraraka wasn't going to have any of it.

Uraraka met Lady Midnight's gaze...

Yet, there she stood in silence.

She couldn't reveal herself... she couldn't ruin the chances of escape... She had to save them before falling back.

But it was too late when their eyes met. Now the lady had seen the golden spark in them and wanted all of it. In a fast manner, and without attendance, Lady Midnight approached the maid and grasped her face tightly, trying to look intensely behind the golden rims.

"What a_ strange_ creature... A _thing_ with golden eyes." her nails dug into Uraraka's cheeks. "Where do you come from child?"

Uraraka hesitated for a moment but tried to keep as much as a frightened tone in her voice, as if to keep an innocent act in her appearance. "From a small t-town near these l-lands. It was so long ago that s-such memories don't come back to my mind!"

"You speak to me with manners of a noble! How dare you speak so highly than your own rank!" Lady Midnight pushed the witch with immense force, launching her to the ground. "You are but a disgust to this place! Such beautiful eyes shouldn't belong to a _thing_ like yourself!"

The witch braced her fall with a weak arm, feeling the air punched out of her lungs and the strength from her limbs. Still anger rose higher in the depths of her chest. She watched as the lady stretched out her whip and prepared for something more than a strike on the floor.

Uraraka felt something tingle at the tips of her fingers, her innocent act slightly falling away. "I don't comprehend the cruelness of your words... Lady Midnight..."

Lady Midnight approached the maid, ready to hit the inoffensive maid with her malicious whip. "How dare you speak to me in such a way-!"

"Lady Midnight!"

For a moment the room fell silent, the gazes that were once on the scene at hand turned to the single guard at the door. The lady's composure changed drastically, returning to her elegant manners. Despite the obvious circumstance in front of her she spoke with unrequired innocence.

"Oh my! What might a guard from the master desire from my presence?"

The guard didn't change the scowl on his face, staring at the maid and then back towards the lady. "First of explanation for such a deal made in the ballroom...?"

Lady Midnight froze for a second, then tried to keep her usual composure. "I don't know of what you speak of!"

With the same expression, the guard signaled towards the maid still on the floor and then at the whip towards the lady's side. "Of this scene I am present to."

Uraraka couldn't help the slight smirk that formed on her lips, awaiting for the humiliation of the manic woman. She watched as Lady Midnight turned slightly, raising her brow and signaling for her to stand. The young witch did as told, keeping her on act intact and acting as if she was scared for her life.

The lady returned her gaze to the guard. "Just speak of what you need and i'll budge, guard."

The guard nodded and spoke in a cold manner. "Madame Shuzenji asks for the presence of..." He looked at a paper in his hand and a name written in fancy letters. "Uravity…?"

Suddenly, Uraraka stood in shock, unsure of what might a madame need of an specific maid...specially on how the person knew of her? "That is I of which she asks for...?"

Again, the gazes fell over the young witch; some of curiosity, others of slight envy at the fact she wouldn't have to deal with the lady any longer. Lady Midnight just grasped her whip tighter, anger and frustration at the poise that the maid maintained.

The guard nodded towards Uraraka. "Then if you may follow me."

Uraraka looked at Lady Midnight and smiled slightly, approaching the guard without a single regret. "Of course."

And then the two subjects walked out of the room, eyes still positioned over the cocky maid...

The sound of a whip could be heard once more.

* * *

"Madame Shuzenji, I have brought you the girl you seek."

It was a small room, adorned with blank walls and wooden tables, topped with all sorts of medical instruments and the resourceful potions that could heal even the worst of wounds. A small chandelier lit up the room, as well as the open window that let the simple rays of midday sun enter and emit a shadow of a farfetched figure hidden in the search for something in the cabinets. Uraraka could only see the back of the figure, small in its stance and adorned in a simple pink dress.

Suddenly, a small presence figured in the middle of the room. A woman of short stature, hair that indicated she was way older than any of the people Uraraka had met in the mansion, a medical mask on top of the head and a pink dress covered in a cream colored robe walked towards the pair with a tray in hand.

She stared directly at the girl, skipping the guard completely. "Oh my! What a young thing!"

Uraraka stared down at the older woman, bowing slightly and smiling with kindness. "At your service madame-"

"Why have they asked for such a young maid at the quarters?" Madame Shuzenji changed her gaze towards the guard in a questionable way. "Has she any medical preparation at all?"

The guard kept his scowl. "I have only been asked by you to bring the maid here, other than that I don't know of any other reason to bring a servant to your office, Madame Shizenji."

"Hmm I see... Well your duty has been complete, you may return to your usual work."

At the madame's words the guard took his leave, closing the door behind him and leaving the two women alone in the small room.

Uraraka watched the guard leave and waited for his presence to be out of sight before letting curiosity settle at her mouth. "Pardon my intrusion into some personal commands but... why have you come to ask for me?"

The small Madame pushed forward the tray in her small hands at the maid, a metal flask filled with some type of liquid and a small cup lay on top of it. "I was only asked for _Uravity_ to bring the medicine to the master's bedroom... I thought it was some medic but never a _maid_..?"

"T-the master's room?" Uraraka shook at the thought of that forsaken place and at the woman with white hair who spoke in her slumber... who spoke to her...

"Yes! Now move along child, Madame Shoto's medicine must be given right away!"

Uraraka stared at the tray and then at the older woman, smiling with kindness. She wanted to reject the command to avoid any contact with that place but she knew what would happen if she did...

_I'll master up the courage... I was only under so much stress at the time it must have been only that... only a figment of my imagination..._

"O-of course! Right away, Madame Shuzenji."

The older lady smiled, leading the way back to the exit of the small room and letting Uraraka out. "Now give her the exact dosage in the cup, too much could kill our lady and we don't want her kindness to fall away so tragically!"

Uraraka shivered at the thought, doubting her acceptance of the command but trying to hide it. "I w-will!"

She slowly walked away, balancing the tray and also the nervousness in her chest.

* * *

She stood right in front of the big doors that led towards the master's bedroom.

Her breathe a mess.

Her body shaking.

And her heart a wreck.

She was frightened by the thought of seeing again what she had seen before, but she reminded herself constantly that it was only her imagination. The woman with white hair wouldn't wake up from her coma to speak to her. She wouldn't harm her in any way...

It was all in her mind.

Uraraka watched as the guards of marble raised their weapons and the doors to the room opened at the command. Despite them being blind in their material, the young maid couldn't help the feeling of being watched.

She slowly entered the room, step by step, until the master's bed came to her view... until the peek of white hair cascading down the bed appeared in her vision.

_You can do this Uraraka… She wont bite..._

She scanned the room like an animal in danger. It was silent and very much alone, as she found in the depths of the echo in her steps, too silent for her liking. The unnerving feeling in her chest grew but she had to be strong.

The nervous maid stopped right at the edge of the bed, staring at the unconscious woman. "Greetings M-Madame, I come to bring you your medicine..."

The woman didn't mutter a word. Uraraka sighed with relief and walked towards the table besides the bed, placing the tray on top of it. The silent room was soon filled with the sounds of liquid running through the metal flask and on to the small cup.

Uraraka, with the tenderness that she could muster, placed a hand below the woman's back and raised her up as much as she could, trying to prevent the Madame from choking with the medicine. She was cold in the warm linen sheets, her skin like a fragile petal, her lips pale in the auburn color of the medicine... she was a corpse in a royal coffin. The maid felt uneasy as she watched the movement of the Madame's neck as she gulped down the liquid, some sign of life still within.

With the same care, the maid returned the fragile body to it's original position, placing the sheets back over the woman and trying to leave everything where it was. Uraraka couldn't help the sudden curiosity that overcame her mind.

_I had heard of the heroic act of my Bakugou… yet the heir came out with a conscious mind and his mother... didn't... _

She placed a hand over the Madame's heaving chest, a consolement in the darkness of her coma. "I hope that the world you float about now brings you deep peace... brings you the joy that you might have lost in the darkness of these walls..."

The woman didn't budge, leaving Uraraka in her own dim light. Slowly, she took her hand away from the Madame's chest smiling with pity at the fallen maiden. The maid then placed the flask and cup back on the tray and made her way back to the doors.

Suddenly, a gasp of air filled the room.

Uraraka stopped in her tracks, the grip on the tray loosening with the slow motion of her vision. She turned around slowly, betraying her reason but following her instinct. Her heart stopped.

"Help me... please..."

She then let go of the tray, her nervous hands letting the flask and cup hit the floor making a loud sound fill the large room, running to the side of the bed and watching as the once unconscious maiden kept her eyes wide in fear and her lips parted, gasping for breath.

"H-hold on! I will find help!" Uraraka tried to rush back to the doors but was held back by the weak porcelain hand. "Huh?"

"Don't... tell him..." Madame Shoto gasped every word, her eyes pleading. "He will find a way... a way to- agh!"

The maid watched in horror as the madame convulsed, her body making unnatural movements. This time she escaped the maiden's hand to find help, but something stopped her in her tracks, something she wished she hadn't seen.

A dark mist started to form above the Maiden's mouth. No...the mist was escaping the creavices of her mouth, as if a soul had appeared from another.

Uraraka backed away slowly. She could feel her steps faltering, her breath a quick mess. It was as if a nightmare was unfolding right in front of her.

Slowly the mist took form. First, the feet covered in deadly skin, then the upper body covered in rags, and last the whole upper body... the face covered in different pairs of hands. Behind the figure, the Madame's body had stopped convulsing, falling back in the sheets and returning to it's unconscious state.

_It can't be..._


	19. Chapter 18: His debt, Her cause

_It can't be... _

From the midst of air emerged the drops of water that everyone needed... From the air the type of origin for which we live... but from the body of prey came the venom of the predator.

She watched in horror at the image in front of her... It was a nightmare unfolded in rags of a bloated dead body. The resemblance of a demon she had never seen but heard before.

"_Good evening..._" The creature peeked through the fingers on the hand that covered its face, a red glow in the eyes that belonged to his reminiscence of a head. "_Uraraka_…"

"The tree of a thousand hands..." Uraraka's eyes were full of fear at the realization of something morbid. "You were... inside of the maiden...?"

He stepped closer to the maid, watching her closely like a prey. "_Why yes, my darling witch... A pure soul must be tainted with the venom of sin... and she is the example of the purity to feed on..._"

The maid felt something tingle in the tips of her fingers, something like shock falling over her. "But- how? Why is a creature of wishes f-feeding on an innocent soul..."

She could sense the smirk from a mile away. "_Because humane creatures are foolish and greedy... wishes are just the mere door to what I stand for!_"

It felt as if the world was turning upside down. Uraraka could feel the cold chill of a breeze trailing her back, a realization at the crude reality and the remembrance of warnings from a particular lover. A puzzle piece clicking in the light of it all. "My wish...you-"

"_As I stand in front, you now realize of the fate you have chosen on your own terms?_" He snickered. "_A foolish child, bearing the guilt of her own standards... of her own remarks._"

The maid trembled beyond compare. The creature was right. Now everything came to light, and it all was reflected on her.

_My parents... my life... Bakugou... It is all my fault..._

_"It is a wonderful sight!" _The creature laughed, making Uraraka feel uneasy._ "Cry, darling! Cry!" _

She couldn't control the unimaginable pain that struck her chest. Fate was a cruel situation for a living thing, except on moments of passage, in which her case wasn't fit.

Uraraka mustered the fear that kept her on edge, a curiosity that haunted her at that very moment. "Is this it...? You come to judge me at my fortune death in your pleasure?"

"_You sound eager!" _He rendered his thoughts for a second, finding a way to torture the troubled mind of the girl with truth only he knew about._ "If only it were destiny the one to find the path to your end... instead, don't flatter yourself with such luxurious thoughts! You are only mere payment for a debt someone else owes me!" _

Uraraka's eyes jumped back to the creature luring closer to her, something striking her mind with uncertain fear. "Who..?"

She could feel the smirk from beneath his hand, watching as his eye caught the ring around her neck._ "Oh, how doubt can cloud such purity in mind and soul! It is the debt your dear beloved owes to me! You are the payment of his gratitude's deed!_"

The warnings the beast had told her, how his eyes had pleaded for her to revolt her decision in returning to save his life... How he scolded her for doing all of this...

Now she understood. She understood the intentions beyond every action.

There was one thing left to complete the puzzle-piece of heartbreak.

"What were the terms...?" Uraraka waited for an answer, but only got a laugh in return. "What were they?!"

"_HA! Have you not listened to the words I speak, little witch?!_" A part of the dark mist turned to a hand, which were pressed under her chin for a better view of her suffering expression. "_You are his terms! You are the power I sought on the terms of his wish!_"

Her mind went blank... her heart shattered and used. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "That's why you didn't kill me in that instance..."

"_Now don't cry little one! You can't forget you made this process easier than planned!_"

_I did... I was a fool! I was a strangled fool!_ She drowned her pain out in the strangled cry that left her mouth, an undeniable betrayal for her to hold. Because of love she had sacrificed her freedom, sacrificed her powers... her family...

Her family! "What will you do with them...?" Her eyes slowly raised to meet the creature. "WHat will you do with my parents...?"

_"You have decided their fate... You know where they will go, darling!_"

Suddenly, Uraraka's fear was replaced by rage. Something in her burned from within, traveling down her arms and limbs. Something that had been familiar to her months before.

With painful strength, the witch got on her feet and went with the nature of within, something like a vase breaking behind her and shards flying past by. She watched closely as the tips of the shards reached the corrosive skin of the creature, only to be cut off by a wave of heat and the sight of a string of fire breaking the tension apart.

Both subjects fell backward, one to the ground and the other against a bedpost.

Heavy steps suddenly flooded the room. Very familiar and perfectly contrasted with the time at hand. Claps accompanied the echo and a strong voice went along.

"I see you were having fun without me... Tomura."

The creature snickered like before. "_I thought you were never appearing at such an important event!_"

Uraraka slowly awoke from the dizziness the impact had caused her, coughing at the smoke of the fire that surrounded her, suffocating her. She quickly rose to her feet, catching a glimpse of the scene beyond the flames.

The large and fierce man crossed his arms over his broad chest, his eyes piercing deep in the creature. "I never thought it would be in the presence of my wife!"

The witch could only gawk in anger at the figure of the master of the house: Endeavor. She slowly walked closer to the edge of the fire ring, getting a closer look at the man she chose for her enemy. Slowly, in her adrenaline, she touched the flames, yelping at the realization of her humane act and the pain of reality.

Endeavor smirked and turned slowly to the maiden. "As if anger and regret could remedy the pain you must now endure... Ochako Uraraka, daughter of the grand witch."

Uraraka gasped slightly, lowering her gaze once more and letting guilt eat at her again. Still, some rage drew her forward. "Where are they?!"

The man approached the flames, gracing them with his half-dressed body and coming out without a burn mark. He kneeled before the witch, catching her glimmering sight and also the bright blue light that emerged from her tightening fist. His smirk grew at the sight.

"Far away from where you stand, in a torturous pit of their own lament..." He tried to puncture the open wound with more piercing words. "In the pit of your own naivety..."

It worked. Without a second thought, Uraraka launched at the strong man with the power that she had once lost. To the dismay of her senses, Endeavor's strong hand held the impact, strangling the veins of her arm and making her yelp out in pain, missing the horrific impression on the creature behind the barrier, and the doubt that clouded his mind.

Her eyes seemed to lose the shine that it once bore, replaced with something more indulging.

_The wish... has been bargained? _Tomura's face reflected a quick sense of shock that only the speed of light could register._ She has broken the barrier of a force with her mere strength? _

Then, with a quick sense, Endeavor grabbed at the witch's neck watching her struggle to untangle from his strength. "I was given a warning of betrayal... and this is the face of it all... A beautiful young weakling. What a waste!"

She could only think about her family despite her life coming to a close. "What will you do.. agh!.. with them?!"

Endeavor came in contact with her darkening eyes. "Torture them till death do them apart! It is only what they deserve!"

Her eyes shined in fury. "You disgusting man!"

Tomura laughed behind them. "_It is only the key to open the door of another wish!_"

The master of the house tightened his hand around the girl's neck. "Any last words in your domain, my darling traitor?"

Uraraka could only lament the strange cause of her soon to be death granter, she realized it now in those moments, she realized how foolish everyone was on following the demon's luring glance, his wonderful offers... Everything was wrapped in selfish desire.

She had to put some sense in the man controlled by Tomura's finger. She tried to whisper "He... is fooling with your conscience... He-" She caught a breath. "He has... your wife under a spell..."

For a moment Endeavor faltered, his smirk melting slightly on the sides as if he knew already of what he had been told. Uraraka knew of the light she had made bright in the mind of the devil. But to another faltering mistake, he tightened the strength around her neck.

The witch's sight turned blurry, her senses turning weaker and weaker as the light in her hands dimmed. It was her last hour. "Kill me... But let my family free..."

"_Kill her, Endeavor... For she is the last key to your heart's desire!_" The creature turned impatient. _"Kill her!_"

Silence.

There was only silence in the room. No more screams, no more pain. Only blank space inside her head.

_This is it... I will die in these chambers at the hand of my enemy... the enemy that lured me and the other that caught me in my dreams of freedom..._ She hesitated in her next thought._ Bakugou... Why with such sincere eyes did you betray me this way...? Betray our hearts..._

Then, like another light in the darkness, she felt her body hit solid ground. Uraraka took a few minutes to recover, coughing and trying to catch the air that had left her being. "What...?"

"_What are you doing Endeavor...?_" The creature hissed.

Uraraka pushed herself up slightly, trying to understand the situation at hand.

"You are wrong, Tomura..." Endeavor's figure turned to the creature in front of them, the ring of fire disappearing. "her death isn't the key to my wish..." He turned to face the fallen maiden again, some lust filling up his eyes. "But the key to my desire..."

The witch's gaze turned from confusion to horrid comprehension. Something at the edge of her vision shifted in red, a familiar figure appearing in a rush.

"Endeavor!"

He ignored the screeching woman and approached the maiden once more, staring deep into the frightened eyes of the witch and tracing her tender cheek with a finger. "I was told that the woman behind the planned betrayal was an ambitious maiden... But here she is, worrying about her family more than her own death..."

Uraraka tried to search for some other intention in the master's eyes, finding nothing but the same lust she feared. Her words came out like a fearful suggestion than the fierceness she bargained for. "What are you going to do to me...?"

The woman that had entered the room soon turned to the familiar figure of Mitsuki. Her frightened gaze seemed to question in horror at the other creature, pleading.

Endeavor gazed over his shoulder at the two figures behind him with a wide smirk. "Beauty is her best suit, the power she was stripped off has returned and her loyalty... is desirable... She has the best qualification for a courtesan..." He returned his gaze to Uraraka. "To produce a powerful heir..."

Uraraka's gaze widened at the words, managing the strength to push the man's hand away from her face. "I would never-"

He grinned. "If acceptance is due, your parents shall be set free..."

Now she was pinned against the moral wall, with only an option being appealing to her cause.

Mitsuki launched at Endeavor, digging her nails at his bare shoulder. Her red eyes were full of rage and also... heartbreak? "How dare you! Of all the maidens you chose her-?!"

Endeavor grasped at her hand and ripped it away from his skin, tightening his grasp until a loud crack and a high yelp filled the room. "You dare defy the decision I have made, Mistress Mitsuki?"

Her eyes were full of pain and disgust, pulling away from the painful grasp and holding her broken wrist tightly to her chest. "I... trusted your words... Now you betray me for the beauty of another?"

Endeavor kept his smirk wide. "Now, Now... Envy is not your greatest suit Mitsuki, be nice..." He returned to face, Uraraka. "Now what do you say...?"

Uraraka struggled, watching the patterns on the tiles beneath her and calculating everything in her mind.

_I can't, pride won't allow such a thing... Yet, I have nothing to lose... Bakugou has betrayed me... _She grabbed the ring around her neck tightly._ And my parents deserve their freedom... _

She managed to speak a few words. "Is your promise something real?"

Endeavor smirked. "Yes."

Uraraka slowly lifted herself up from where she lay, managing the strength to fight off the shame and ripping the ring from her neck.

"Then yes... I accept your deal."


	20. Chapter 19: Golden glimmer

_Then yes... I accept your deal... _

The words echoed down empty halls of silence. Of moonlight that shone through crystal clear windows. Of invisible eyes that followed her path.

Of the choices that had fallen like a curse over that very night.

I_ have made the right choice... I have suffered the weight of hope and disguise enough... _

Her steps were heavy and hollow, like dragging metal against sand and vanishing with the pride she lost in that other room. Those moments of which had occurred only less than an hour before felt horrendous on her spirit, the last shouts and cursing screams from Mitsuki, while dwelling with the fact that her position was being dismissed, resounding in the depths of her mind.

She was surprised no one had wandered out to look for the source of said argument, although they wouldn't have either after seeing the guards following their trail.

It was a fact that hearing Mitsuki's once venomous tone turn vicious against the master of the house sent shivers of small bliss down Uraraka's spine. Dare she admit this in her voice it would be the curse of pure sin, but she enjoyed it in her quiet world.

The quiet world that remained despite the nightmare she now walked through. Halls of pale marble and red garments closing in slowly, suffocating Uraraka with the constant realization of the reality she was going through and the large back of her new master showing her the way to an unknown place in the mansion.

The master, the witch and the guard walked through the usual places maids would wander along, then to a small door along the training grounds restricted to the small public in the house and suddenly arriving in front of another pair of doors made of steel protected by guards who's faces Uraraka had never seen before. She could sense their hesitation as the secretly wondered about the presence of the young maid and the late hours the master dared to enter that forsaken room.

Despite her not knowing what was the structure beyond those doors, she knew that there was her prize and the piece of her heart which had been lost that fateful day. She promised herself that no tear was allowed to be shed on those grounds.

Not in front of the devil himself.

Once they were through the doors, Uraraka blocked out the desperate cries and curses of those who were locked in what seemed to be a finely made prison. Pure metal towers and beams creating the smallest cages she had ever seen with small candelabras lighting the wide corridor. Despite the distance, she could feel imprisoned hands reach for her battered clothes and growing hair, yet it didn't bother her. Every negative energy she could feel, she absorbed, trying to remember every bit of remorse as possible.

The path turned thin, now finding a different ground covered in what seemed to be... glass? The feeling of it pulled at Uraraka's core, like a type of weakness.

A small snicker came from the master who made her path. "Don't think of obliging to your powers in here... it won't work."

She understood. She memorized. She took the warning as a sign of the dead end.

He meant his intention when creating this prison... and she bared the dread of knowing that her loved ones were deep within. "H-how much longer...?"

Endeavor smiled lightly, stopping in front of another enclosed steel door decorated with chants on paper and opening it slowly.

"Not long at all my dear..."

There the image that she feared the most rested.

Battered clothes, weakened bodies, tired faces... mouths and wrists wrapped in steel... Her heart faltered. She couldn't control the rush that her body went through in that moment, running inside the cell and grabbing on to a bony wrist.

"Mother...?" Uraraka shook her mother's body gently, a heavy dread deep within her chest. For a moment the thin body remained still, making the young witch's heart stutter in silent prayer.

Then, brown eyes met golden in a motion of question and then surprise. "Uraraka...?"

Without a second thought, Uraraka wrapped her mother tightly in a warm hug, an eerie contrast with the metal walls and chains that surrounded them. The young woman closed her eyes, trying to remember every feeling of her mother's body and pushing aside the rush of anger that came over her.

_What state they have left my parents in... I will never forgive them for this..._

"You followed my voice to the caverns...?" The frail mother whispered, taking hold of an uneasy feeling in her chest.

Uraraka gripped her mother tighter, regret pooling deep within. "If only it had been that simple..."

"My dear what do you-" The elder witch looked beyond her daughter's shoulder catching the sight of a large figure as the realization settled in. "Oh..."

"Where is father...?" Uraraka swallowed the pit of fear emerging from regret. "Is he here...?"

"He is sleeping in the corner..." The older witch slowly separated from the tight embrace, trying to catch her daughter's expression in the dim light of the room. "Uraraka what is going on-?"

Uraraka glimpsed over her shoulder. "Would you grant the time to bid farewell... in private?"

From the corner of her vision, she saw Endeavor shift in position. "I will grant you enough time... When the time is up their chains will open..."

With a bloody taste in her mouth, she said the words like poison. "Thank... you..."

She waited for his shadow to leave the open door before planting her mother's image in her mind.

Bones, pure bones. Cheekbones were prominent, nose skinnier, eyes sunken in sleepless nights, chest loosened... It was a horrible sight but Uraraka tried to remember every inch of it to remind her of her purpose... her reason to seek what now had become her destiny...

Her eyes fell quickly on her father who slowly awoke from his position, covering his eyes from the small light and trying to grasp the reality on the occasion. His eyes slowly widened in shock at the image of his daughter. "Darling what is-...Uraraka?"

The young witch barely nodded before accepting her father's embrace, despite the shackles that also tied his wrist. "My heart is full knowing you are both alive!"

Her father leaped in the same joy, yet his puzzled eyes didn't go away. "But how...?"

Uraraka wiped the tears away from her cheeks and tried to keep her strong composure as much as possible. "I'll explain everything..."

* * *

Once, there was a tale of a place with palace walls. Ones that were of pure white as the clouds in swirls of blue and red. Ice and fire.

Once, those tales depicted the story of a princess in white holding the hand of a future lover through the garden of Eden. Her smile was the brightest and her spirit the lightest. Despite the ice in her core, her body was always warm when he was beside her.

Yet tales have twisted fates that are hidden from prying eyes... And power was the key to it all.

Once, the princess had been taken from her lover's arms into someone new. Dressed in silk and pulled down the aisle. Undressed into motherhood at an early age. Unable to look at her child with love but hate.

This tale was told in pure when teenage years began. When hearing the darkest part of it all.

_"The princess had entered the gates of hell..." _

But now she saw two figures leave in escapes to heaven.

She watched from her place in the guards quarter. The expression of shock was imminent, unending, uncomprehended. For a moment the thought of them trying to escape went through her head before realizing that the gate was being opened willingly by other guards.

In an attempt to understand what was going on, she ran towards a single guard that stood at nearby commanding for information on the occasion.

The guard looked dumbfounded watching the pair limping their way out of hell. "The master has ordered for the gate to be opened... I don't comprehend it either General?"

Momo Yaoyorozu kept still for the first time in her years at the mansion, sharing the same expression of her guard. Her eyes watched as the scene unfolded with the gate slowly falling behind them.

But she wouldn't stay still forever as she searched with her gaze everywhere for the master and landing on a peculiar spot in a balcony of the quarter.

There the master stood, his serious and firy eyes watching the same scene as she did before and following their path. Despite the curious stance, Momo couldn't help her eyes falling besides the small cloaked figure that stood besides the master.

"What the...?" Momo squinted before losing sight of them as they entered the mansion once again. Yet, the small figure looked back for one more moment.

Black eyes widened in shock...

When golden eyes shone in the moonlight.


End file.
